MonsTerOh!
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Una produccion de Luna Shinigami y Kaede Sakuragi. MonsTerOh,es la mejor academia mostruo,pero tambien es el lugar donde las diferencias de razas se hace peligrosa, para un joven lobezno que prefiere la libertad que ser el futuro macho alfa de su manada.
1. Chapter 1

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA : **No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

** fanfarrias de fondo " Fantasias maníaticas de ayer y hoy ... presentan ... chan chan charaaaaaaaaaan ... A Luna Shinigami ... y Kaede Sakuragi, en una nueva desquiciada produccion titulada ... " MONS-TER-OH! " ... silencio total ... se ve a Antul y a Lucio aparecer en primer plano ... al resumen XD : ... El mundo esta habitado por distintas razas de mosntruos, clanes y humanos. Pero solo aquellos fenomenos, como los hombres los llaman, pueden salir al mundo luego de salir del mejor instituto de monstruos. MonsTerOh, es la mejor academia, pero ... tambien es el lugar donde las diferencias de razas se hace peligrosa, para un joven lobezno que prefiere la libertad que ser el futuro macho alfa de su manada ... Vampiros, Cientificos Locos, Hombres Lobos, Fantasmas, Hombres Reptiles, Frankeinstains ... Momias ... y muchos mas son los que ponen las reglas para el juego de supervivencia ...  
**

**-----------------**

Estaba parado frente al gran portal de aquel castillo. Las palabras de su padre resonaron por enésima vez " **Dejaras de ser un irresponsable. Tu tío consiguió la plaza en el mejor colegio de monstruos del país. Y te comportaras como el hijo del jefe de la manada."** Bufo su suerte, si fuera por él mismo, estaría en las montañas, correteando felizmente con aquel grupo de humanos que lo aceptaron a pesar de lo que era.

Con tristeza se miro las manos, tan comunes, tan perfectas y delicadas. Las cuales su padre, el macho alfa de su clan, lo aborrecía. " **Debí matarte cuando naciste, cuando mi sexto sentido me dijo que no serias normal. Eres igual a esa mestiza, que te parió".**

La mano sobre su hombro, lo hizo girarse sonriendo falsamente a tu tío. Este ni siquiera mostró alguna emoción en su rostro, solo lo empujo despacio para que caminara. Así era su vida, sin cariño, sin demostraciones, solo señalamiento con los dedos del clan, por ser ... como era él.

El gran portón se abrió, dejando pasar a ambos. El muchacho lobo, de cabellos rubios y orejas pequeñas blancas ocultas en su cabeza, de cola pálida enroscada a su cintura, por lo cual no se notaba. Camino temeroso por aquel pequeño pasillo el cual lo conectaba a un gran patio principal, había gárgolas en las cuatro esquinas de este, mirándolos, moviendo sus alas, y abriendo sus bocas, mientras pasaban sus lenguas en forma de burla.

Un hombre de capa larga y de cabellos morados, los esperaba en el centro. Junto a él, un samurai de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, estaba observándolos detenidamente. Entre las sombras, entre las columnas, pudo ver algún movimiento de alumnos, sus oídos caninos se movían con rapidez captando cada murmullo sobre los visitantes. Sonrió de costado, según lo que podía entender, había mas lobos. No estaría tan solo como pensaba.

- Buenos días ... – su tío saludo, mientras hacia una reverencia, el cual, el muchacho lobo lo imito - ... Venimos del lado sur del continente, yo le escribí hace unos meses para ver si podría aceptar a mi sobrino en este instituto – miro de reojo a su tío, era un hombre lobo de cabellos castaños oscuros, de ojos negros, sus orejas y su cola era tan oscuro como la noche. Vestía elegante de acuerdo a su clase social dentro del clan. Bajo su vista, mirándose lo que llevaba puesto, y se sintió triste, apenas unos pantalones de color verde musgo, una remera blanca y una chaqueta liviana azul. Volvió a mirar a su tío, pero esta vez se sonrojo, su vista de desagrado estaba sobre él, percatándose que los otros dos sujetos también - ... Preséntate correctamente ... – le dijo fríamente.

- Joey Wheeler ... Encantado de estar aquí ... Señor ... – hizo una reverencia. A sus oídos, llegaron risas de burlas ...

- Encantado de conocerlo joven Wheeler ... Mi nombres es Maximiliam Pegasus ... Director del Instituto Mons-Ter-Oh! ... – su sonrisa lo hizo estremecer, retrocediendo un poco - ... Este es nuestro guardián, uno de los celadores .. Lucio Méndez ... – señalo al samurai que estaba a su lado, el cual lo miraba detenidamente. Joey levanto su ceja en forma de curiosidad, la cual Pegasus sonrió y antes que formular la pregunta - ... Es un Samurai de la era meiji ... pero su nombre es muy largo y complicado ... por lo cual los alumnos que lo conocieron en su primer año le pusieron ese nombre ... – sonrió mientras decía estas palabras, provocando un gruñido de enfado del otro.

- Este es tu equipaje ... – la vos de su tío llamo su atención, cuando dejo la pequeña maleta a un lado.

No se despidió, ni un abrazo, ni nada, solo hizo una reverencia, se giro y salió de aquel castillo dejándolo parado solo, frente al director. Por dos segundos sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y tristes, pero cuando miro el rostro de Pegasus, poseía una hermosa sonrisa, cosa que ese pequeño lapso de angustia no fue ignorado por ambos hombres.

- Joven Wheeler ... Lucio lo acompañara a su habitación ... – el rubio lo siguió en silencio, mientas escuchaba la breve explicación - ... Como viene a mediados de los cursos, por el momento estará con un compañero, hasta que el ciclo lectivo termine y lo podamos mudar a uno mas apropiado a su raza ... – una distinción, un golpe bajo al alma del muchacho lobo - ... Espero que no tenga problemas con la gente de Egipto ...

- No tengo problemas con nadie ... – le contesto sonriendo, mientras miraba admirado los pasillos rústicos, cuadros, estatuas y armaduras del lugar.

- El joven Motou es un buen muchacho, uno de los mejores estudiantes, y vicepresidente de su sección de dormitorios. Él podrá darle detalles de cómo tiene que manejarse en esta institución, y además puede ayudarlo en algunas materias.

- Gracias ... – Joey sonrió nuevamente, la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada. Lucio, lo miro de reojo, levantando su ceja.

- Las reglas son simples ... – hablo por primera vez el samurai - ... Toque de queda después de las nueve para todos los que no son vampiros, y toque de quedas después de las diez para los vampiros. Sin excepción y sin excusas. Si sales a escondidas, yo mismo te matare, para luego poner tu cuerpo en el poste mas alto de la torre como advertencia – el rubio no supo porque, pero creyó todo lo que el ojos verdes le había dicho.

- No seas tan rudo ... – el director le dijo en forma de burla, para luego mirar al joven lobo – Este es tu cuarto, dentro de poco las clases terminaran por el día de hoy, así que aprovecha a tu compañero para que te guiase un poco ...

- Gracias ... – volvió hacer una reverencia, para luego entrar a la habitación que le habían señalado.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, suspiro cansado, dolido. Sujeto su rostro con sus manos blancas, para luego empezar a sollozar, odiaba su vida de hombre lobo, odiaba a su padre y a su madre, por dejarlo vivir tanto tiempo.

Odiaba su vida, eso era cierto pero no podía dejarse decaer tan fácilmente, viviría así fuera para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su padre con su existencia de mestizo… ahora que lo pensaba el casamiento no era la opción que veía más viable, no deseaba en lo más mínimo ser el macho alfa del clan, quería vivir en el poblado con su madre, pero lamentablemente su padre los separo y le prohibió siquiera verla, aunque ella tampoco hizo mucho por reclamar las ordenes dictadas por su progenitor. Desgraciada vida que se empeñaba en hacerle la existencia imposible.

Volvió a mirar sus pulcras manos y se levanto para fijar su mirada en el espejo de al frente, tenia la cara sin un solo pelo de lobo, limpio, lampiño cosas por las que era odiado en su clan, pero más que odio era envidia, ya que cuando la luna llena se ponía en lo alto llegaba a ser él más fuerte de todos…

En su mente de lobo se hizo la imagen mental del único amigo que tenia, un chico a simple vista normal pero no lo era, era un envidado de la muerte, un cuervo que traía al mundo de nuevo a las almas que buscaban venganza, el cabello negro, esos ojos azules como dos posos de zafiros… su vestimenta negra y sus uñas largas como garras era la imagen que traía el terror a los infames y la oportunidad a los afligidos, … un cuervo… un humano, un amigo…y el emisario de la muerte…

- Antul…- pronuncio en silencio, mientras se miraba de nuevo al espejo, al parecer era un chico muy normal, demasiado, enclenque… humano, pero no era así, había algo en su interior que debía ser sellado y refugiado, algo que nadie más debería saber, algo que solo sabia su cuervo amigo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse con cuidado y de ella un joven de ojos violetas, con el cabello de tres tipos de colores y el rostro pálido, traía una vestimenta egipcia, pero solo se veían en sus manos vendas antiguas como los adornos de oro que traía, sonrió mentalmente ya sabia quien era el chico… jejejeje…

El joven sonrió con carisma acercándose a su nuevo compañero que mostró una faz ahora diferente, sonriente, solo que esa sonrisa era una farsa bien diseñada.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Joey Wheeler- dijo el lobo rubio mostrando uno de sus colmillos - El pequeño sonrió

- Yo soy Yugi Motou hago parte del clan tercero de Ra…

- Eres una momia ¿verdad, he escuchado mucho de ti… bueno a decir verdad no tanto, jejejejeje…- dijo en son de mofa pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza - El chico de ojos cárdenos bonitos sonrió ampliamente, pero con detenimiento miro a su nuevo compañero de habitación, parecía todo menos un monstruo

- Oye… tú eres del clan de los licántropos ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico más bajo sentándose en el escritorio y escribiendo las asignaciones de la habitación.

- Si, eso dicen…perdona mi falta de cortesía… me llamo Joseph Wheeler…- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Mmmmm el gusto es mío…y ya te habías presentado….- dijo con una gota en la cabeza…- pero no te preocupes ahora te diré las reglas del lugar….- dijo levantándose y dándole una hoja al pequeño lobo rubio – Nuestro amable celador Lucio debió darte algunas indicaciones y en serio hazle caso…. Primera regla: la interacción es muy importante, pero debemos respetar el espacio de los demás y tratar de no incomodar, como vas a mitad del ciclo yo te ayudare a ponerte al día junto con mi primo Yami….; segunda regla: el desayuno, Onces, almuerzo y comida son a horas completamente puntuales si no llegas a tiempo no tendrás comida; tercera regla, por tardar debes estar en el dormitorio a las nueve, no se permite estar ,más tarde solo a los vampiros pero una hora demás únicamente…; cuarta regla se honesto con tus compañeros; quinta regla no te metas en líos de dormitorio, aunque con esa cara de angelito dudo bastante que los hagas no es cierto Joey ?- pregunto en un tono demasiado coqueto la momia de Egipto haciendo sonrojar al rubio lobezno.

- Este… si… procurare no olvidar la reglas…- se sintió cohibido nunca nadie había intentado si quiera tomarlo de la mano, bueno eso de nadie era mentira, su madre y el cuervo, pero eso era muy diferente los conocía de toda la vida¿pero y esta momia acosadora?...

- Hay más reglas Joey que con el paso del tiempo te las diré…- sonrió sentándose de nuevo y haciendo que su falda plegada antigua se elevara un poco haciendo que lobezno rubio se girara a mirar cualquier mancha de la pared, fue allí que sintió en la ventana los picotazos de un ave, se apresuro a abrir la ventana y un hermoso cuervo negro entro en la habitación.

- ARGHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH….- grito Yugi acorralándose detrás de los postes de su cama.

- Que pasa?- pregunto desorientado el rubio.

- Los cuervos son emisarios de la muerte en Egipto… sácalo de aquí….- dijo fuertemente haciendo que el rubio sonriera un poco sin Yugi se enterara. Tomo la cabecita del animal y la beso…

- Vete de este lugar…- murmuro tristemente, pero el cuervo solo grazno duramente como negando – ... vete… estaré bien…- volvió a murmurar, pero la pequeña ave solo picoteo sus cabellos rubios como acariciándolos y se alejo de nuevo de allí. La momia salió de su escondite

- Ese maldito animal, es uno de los enviados de Anubis…como no te lo comiste? - pregunto seriamente.

- Yo… porque yo?- pregunto inquieto el rubio mientras trataba de sacar su austera ropa y la ponía en un armario junto a la ropa de Yugi.

La momia se acerco un poco más a Joey y este se alejo bastante rápido.

- Pues eres un hombre lobo… se supone que debes ser carnívoro… no?- dijo de nuevo acercándose al lobo, esto en serio se había vuelto acoso.

- Este… porque no me enseñas el instituto… por favor…- dijo un tanto incomodo.

Yugi asintió y ambos chicos salieron de allí…

**-----------------**

Los murmullos de las sombras llegaron hasta los oídos de los integrantes del recinto, dando el aviso de una próxima victima a los juegos de los clanes.

- Te enteraste de la ultima noticia? – un muchacho se acercó a una de las mesas del comedor - ... Que había un nuevo alumno a mitad del ciclo..- pregunto un albino con una sonrisa curiosa, una larga bata y unos anteojos que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos cafés, que conversaba con una especia de frankestein de cabellos castaños, con dos tornillitos en su cuello, pero no se veía mal…

- Si dicen que es un licántropo…. Se imaginan por fin vamos a tener mascota, Bakura- sonrió con mofa.

- Tristan, por favor no vallas a empezar de nuevo…- sonrió el albino por las palabras nada amables del castaño respecto a su nuevo compañero.

- Tristan nada, además no me divertía con nadie desde que el maldito fantasma de Deblin llego a esta academia…- rió de manera cruel, haciendo que Bakura moviera sus lindos mechones blancos.

Aquellas criaturas, se encontraban en medio de todos los monstruos, sentados en sus respectivas mesas, conversando. Tristan que era el chico Frankestein por su creador Victor Frankestein, pero no tenia todas las cortadas, solo su cuerpo mostraba una cicatriz cerca del ojo izquierdo y los dos tornillos de su cuello, aparte de ser de musculatura bastante amplia, junto a él un lindo chico llamado Bakura. Este había creado una cura insípida para la locura pero termino creando una especie de monstruo de su interior que se lo ayudaban a controlar, a veces cuando se miraban al espejo podía admirarlo con esos ojos endemoniados, aunque ya sabia como convivir con ese lado oscuro.

Estaban en tan amena conversación, cuando un compañero separo la silla y se sentó con desgano, el chico tenía el cabello tricolor y tenía aspecto más serio que Yugi.

- Y esa cara Mommy…- dijo Bakura tiernamente y en mofa viendo el semblante serio de el chico de ojos cárdenos que pareció fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Nada…. Es que llego un maldito nuevo y como Yugi es el mejor en la clase pues lo mandaron a dormir con él…- dijo completamente enfadado, moviendo su indumentaria blanca, llevando en su oído izquierdo en forma de cruz egipcia y en su cabeza una tiara de oro, a diferencia de Yugi solo llevaba una venda en la mano derecha ya que en la izquierda llevaba el anillo del faraón.

– De razón la cara, se me olvidaba que tú "primo" siente cierta atracción por los nuevos y como tu no estas para calmar los ímpetus… jejejeje…- Tristan lo bromeo más fuerte. Yami se levanto de su puesto y encaro al monstruo revivido

– Mira Frankestein yo no me meto en tus asuntos y tu no te metes en los míos y Yugi es tema mío.. Te recomiendo cerrar tú sucia y podrida boca si no quieres que te la selle por toda la eternidad de tu monstruosa vida…- grito ofuscado pero Bakura le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Ya cálmate, trata de pensar con cabeza fría Yami, sabes que después de lo... bueno ... después de eso Yugi te ha sido completamente fiel…. No se fijaría en nadie y menos en un lobo devenido a menos… lo sabes el pequeño solo tiene ojos para ti…- trato de calmarlo, los hombres lobos no tenían buena reputación y menos un jefe de clan.

– Dr. Jekyl… - trato de calmarse, pero no le era posible Yugi tenia ciertas "debilidades" y él no podía estar toda la vida pendiente de ellas, aunque pensándolo mejor los lobos eran monstruos horrendos llenos de pelo por todo el cuerpo y grotescos, así que no habría problemas. Sonrió sintiéndose más aliviado.

Pero todo se fue al trasto cuando vio a entrar a un remedo de vampiro, según él, seguido de su hermano vampirito, fricciono los puños, al ver al mayor de los vampiros sentarse sigilosamente en una esquina puesta para los miembros de su raza, unos soberanos de la noche y amos de la oscuridad.

El vampiro ni siquiera se digno a mirar la mesa y se sentó al frente de su pequeño hermano.

- Seto… te siento tenso que pasa?- pregunto el pequeño vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos azules gemelos a los de su hermano mayor.

- No lo sé, cierta perturbación desde esta mañana, pero no sabría decirte… en el ataúd no pude sentir mucho..- dijo mirando los platos con sangre perfectamente servida para ellos. Mokuba sonrió y lo miro.

- Sabes que desde la habitación pude escuchar murmullos que decían que iba a venir un nuevo alumno… debe ser interesante, de pronto es un vampiro como nosotros ... - dijo sonriendo por al fin tener nueva compañía y de pronto salir de la monotonía de las clases. Su hermano lo miro fijamente

- Mokuba muy bien sabes que no es vampiro, no hay presencia de nuestra raza últimamente, además no es bueno que te alejes de tus lecciones, estas aquí para aprender lo mejor sobre la conducta vampirica y nocturna, no para fijarte en los estúpidos compañeros que vendrán…- dijo tomando con la cuchara de oro sangre del plato y llevándolo a su suculenta boca.

El salón completamente arreglado con candelabros de arañas, monstruos caminando de un lado a otro, fantasmas, vampiros, científicos locos, entre otros, se veían en ese magnifico castillo antiguo, la noche empezaba a ponerse, hasta ahora y los engendros de la oscuridad podrían salir perfectamente.

Cuando la cena estaba dispuesta entro el dueño de la academia ondeando su capa y seguido por su centenario samurai que estaba completamente serio, hasta que ellos llegaran podrían comer sus alimentos pero el vampiro castaño casi nunca acataba esa regla.

Finalmente llego aun estrado mayor, donde estaban algunos profesores y se sentó haciendo que sonara una campanita, dedicándole una mirada significativa a todos. Cuando estaba por decir algo, entraron el rubio lobo y la momia de Yugi. Todos lo miraron con descontento al ojos morados, que sonreía y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en señal de disculpa, arrastrando de la mano del rubio y conduciéndolo hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, que seguramente congeniarían con él, cuan equivocado estaba el pequeño, puesto que solo había que ver la cara de Yami para darse cuenta.

Lucio se levanto ágilmente y con una velocidad no conocida por el rubio se acerco a la mesa y tomo al pequeño lobo del brazo, debía ser presentando, Joey no dijo nada y solo se dejo conducir hasta lo más alto de allí… no supo porque sintió miedo de ese que muchas veces le tenia a los humanos y a sus hogueras y sus trinches.

Maximillian se levanto dispuesto a hablar, pero una voz a lo lejos de un chico mitad humano mitad lagarto hablo.

- Perdone maestro pero que hace un humano entre nosotros?- pregunto, los mechones cenizos caían sobre su parte humana mientras sus manos una blanca y la otra reptil miraba con detenimiento ese suculento bocado para el paladar, en sentido literal de la palabra, el muy desgraciado era carnívoro, y eso incremento el miedo del rubio, que quiso salir corriendo. El hombre de cabellos lilas sonrió apartando un mechón de su rostro

- Lo siento Marik pero el joven Wheeler, no es humano, es un hombre lobo - esa aseveración causo un montón de chismerillo y murmullo entre la sala hasta que los ojos penetrantes de Lucio detuvieron cualquier comentario de más, por lo cual Pegasus siguió hablando – El joven Wheeler viene de la manada del sur y es el heredero del clan, espero que sean amables puesto que es nuevo en nuestra academia, espero que lo que les hemos inculcado por el paso de los años y los meses no sea olvidado ¿entendido?- dijo aun sonriente y todos dijeron al unísono un rotundo si, aunque muchos no lo sintieran.

El samurai de ojos verdes hizo el ademán con la mano para que el rubio volviera a su lugar y así lo hizo, caminando con la cabeza gacha ya que lo admiraban y miraban demasiado, llego a buen puerto al sentir cerca de Yugi, pero antes de poder acercarse a la mesa, el pie de Tristan lo hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo, haciendo que todos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Frankestein lo mira cómicamente mientras fingía una extraña y afligida disculpa

– Lo lamento tanto, no te vi… es que eres… tan…- pero las palabras murieron en su boca, al ver el seño fruncido de Yugi.

Joey solo se levanto gruñendo un poco mostrando sus colmillos de lobo, pero como las cosas tienden a empeorar, Tristan volvió al ataque, tratando de darle la mano para ayudarlo, cuando el rubio sintió el apretón pensó que le iba a partir la mano.

- Aaaarghhhhhh- mascullo pasito intentando libarse del ataque de aquel joven mastodonte, pero no fue posible… ahora Lucio miraba a Tristan dispuesto a darle una buena paliza por su comportamiento, cuando un cuervo negro se escucho por la sala, lanzándosele a los ojos a Tristan que en reflejo soltó la mano del rubio para cubrirse los ojos… pero el cuervo no se contento únicamente con eso, aletea de forma grotesca y graznaba fuertemente, sobre los jóvenes, hasta que Joey se repuso.

- Antul… basta… Antul…- gritaba el rubio pero el cuervo parecía no querer hacerle caso, hasta que una lanza paso cerca del ala, agradecimientos del samurai. Joey recogió el animalito del suelo que brotaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre. A diferencia de los demás cuervos este tenía un particular par de ojos azules - Antul… shhhh… tranquilo estas bien..- dijo el lobo abrazando al pequeño animalito, las cosas no habían comenzado muy bien que digamos.

Todos quedaron callados cuando vieron caminar al celador cerca del lobo.

– No esta permitido las mascotas en Este recinto…- el ave grazno fuertemente, cuando intento tomarla entre sus manos lo picoteo fuertemente y se paro en el hombro del rubio como si nada hubiera pasado, este solo dio una medio reverencia y se disculpo con todo el mundo para luego salir de allí.

Maximillian había quedado serio mientras ordenaba que siguieran comiendo, Lucio se fue hasta donde Frankestein y lo levanto del suelo utilizando una sola mano en su garganta.

- Estarás a la sombra dos días por no portarte a la altura ...- sentencio el castaño de ojos verdes.

Nadie más dijo nada, pero Yugi si estaba preocupado por su nuevo compañero que más parecía un chiquillo asustado que un monstruo para ser entrenado. Reto con sus ojos cárdenos a Tristan y este agacho al cabeza, se había portado mal.

En la mesa del fondo ambos vampiros comían lentamente pero el espectáculo no paso desapercibido, para ambos chicos.

- Las cosas se van a poner interesante…- murmuro el de cabellos negros, el ojiazul mayor no dijo nada, después de todo su raza se odiaba a morir con la de los licántropos, solo otro de esos perros rabiosos invadiendo su espacio de infestas enfermedades, así que sin más siguió comiendo. Pero muy en el fondo, sabia que algo iba a pasar, sus pupilas azules, miraron entre las sombras de su mesa, y apenas hizo una seña perceptible, para que la figura que formaba la quinta pata de la misma desapareciera por los rincones.

**-----------------**

El chico lobo corría como un desesperado por las columnas de mármol, hasta que perdió la respiración y pudo pensar mejor. El cuervo estaba a su lado y pudieron ver una fuente cerca.

- Ven... - musito el rubio y la figura fue tomando una nueva apariencia, el cuerpo del cuervito, fue tomando la forma humana más apetecible, sus cabellos negros enredados con muchas plumas, su vestimenta de cuero pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus ojos azules de mal genio y su hombro herido.

- Maldito samurai... - murmuro entre dientes, cuando vio que su amigo se rasgaba parte de su playera para mojarla e intentar secar la herida que botaba un poco de sangre.

- No esta tan mal pero deberás hacértela revisar, no esta de más ser precavidos – dijo a media sonrisa.

- Vamos nos... Joey... vamos nos lejos, en este momento puedes ser libre, escapémonos bajo el manto de la noche y busquemos un lugar mejor donde no importe nuestra raza ni nuestra sangre… ni siquiera nuestros clanes… escapemos juntos…- el rubio sonrió cansadamente siempre era la misma discusión

- Debajo de las piedras o debajo de las aguas turbulentas sabes perfectamente que en esta tierra no tendríamos paz por ser lo que somos, eso no podemos olvidarlo Antul… un enviado de la muerte y un lobo… amigo, no podemos escapar, quien sabe en la otra vida… quizás…- dijo recostándose en el regazo del muchacho de negro y siendo acariciado por él.

- Sabes que nunca vendría por tu alma…. Así que nunca morirás..- dijo de manera sonriente, mientras seguía en su labor de calmar el corazón de su amigo.

Entre las columnas alguien los había seguido, unos ojos verdes serios.

- Un hombre lobo y un enviado de la muerte… enemigos naturales ¿son amigos?- pensó en voz baja desapareciendo de allí.

El rubio cerraba sus lindos ojos miel, ya nada más malo podría pasarle, pero estaba equivocado los ríos de sangre siempre fluyen en contra tuyo y de tu destino, esa es la primera lección de los monstruos en la academia….

La noche se puso traviesa y ...

**-----------------**

**Nota de la autora de turno ... Kaede Sakuragi :**

Jujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Luna hermosaaaaaaaaaa lo dejaste en suspenso ... o jijijijij...

Pos como verán ... Luna y yo nos juntamos para esta nueva aventura ... ( se ve de fondo a todos los integrantes de yugioh ... mas a antul y a lucio medios escondidos ) nn no sé porque nos tienen miedo ... si somos una tiernas niñas ... ( aparecen Luna y Kaede vestidas de angeles ... )

XD ... se imaginan las locuras que podemos hacer juntas ...? ... muajajjajajja ( risa desquiciada ... )

Bueno, otra cosa ... Estoy muy contenta por la campaña anti plagio que esta creciendo ... nn he visto ya en varios fics la propuesta de Katrina Le Fay ... y realmente me gustaría que las lectoras, y o escritoras le pasen la campaña a sus autoras favoritas y o amigas ... así somos muchas mas en este asunto ... La verdad estoy feliz que esto se esta expandiendo ...

Se me cuidan todos! Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

PD: dejen reviews, para cualquiera de las dos ... nn si kieren que les respondamos pos ... digan a quien van a matar primero XDDDD ... ajjaja ... seeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 02**

La noche estaba pesada, fría e intranquila. A su vez, él sentía mucho calor, los nervios lo estaban destrozando, por cada suspiro de las sombras él saltaba como gato nervioso, su cola blanca estaba levantada, sus orejas albinas, ahora manchadas de sangre. Sus garras, sus manos y sus brazos, sostenían aquel cuerpo inerte que solo balbuceaba maldiciones. Tenía miedo, su cuerpo temblaba, pero el instinto le decía que debía proteger su presa.

Una gran ráfaga sobre voló sobre él, dando un gran grito desesperado, sus ojos melados vieron un gran monstruo de alas negras, cola pesada y de grandes zarpas que destrozarían sus cuerpos en dos segundos. Gruño fuertemente, queriendo hacerle frente a la bestia, pero apenas era un ronroneo para esa criatura.

Aquel entre sus brazos se movió, tratando de levantarse, y por orgullo enfrentarse a las sombras que cada vez los rodeaban. Grito, mostró sus colmillos, hablo en un idioma extraño, y algunos recitados de la antigua familia de su clan, pero nada provocaba que las dos enormes gárgolas de piedra no quisieran matarlos.

La gran bestia se largo en picada, ante ellos, el lobezno solo atino a abrazarlo, tirarlo al suelo y cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo, sabia que él moriría primero... "Lo prometí, yo seré tu amigo"... fue la ultima frase que pudo murmurarle al oído...

…………..

... Un gran rugido se escucho por todo el instituto, haciendo temblar los vidrios y algunas columnas viejas. Joey despertó sobresaltado por tal estruendo, tratando de ubicar donde había quedado dormido, pero su sorpresa fue al verse sobre su cama, en el dormitorio que le habían asignado. Llevo su mano al pecho agitado, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocadamente como si hubiera corrido entre los pastizales.

-Un sueño... – dijo despacio, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Valla... pensé que los lobos no dormían tan placidamente como lo has hecho... – la voz de su compañero de cuarto lo hizo girarse y sonrojarse. Estaba apoyado sobre el borde de la cama, prácticamente sobre él.

-Yo... es que... jejeje... Me dormí ... – dijo vergonzoso incorporándose rápidamente, mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios nervioso, y sacaba la lengua - ... gracias por traerme ... – Joey hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Yo no te traje... – la pequeña momia lo miro con una ceja levantada - ... En si te encontré en tu cama, pensé que cuando saliste corriendo viniste directamente aquí, y te tendiste y automáticamente te dormiste... – el rubio lo miro desconcertado - ... Además, yo creo que es tarde para que vallas a cenar, ya son casi las diez de la noche... – el rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Cena...? ... – pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas, Yugi le señalo aquel reloj antiguo, donde marcaba exactamente las nueve y cuarenta de la noche - ...

-Demonios ... volví a hacerlo ... – murmuro despacio.

-Que volviste hacer? – esta vez la cercanía que la momia había puesto, lo hizo saltar de sorpresa y casi correr hasta la puerta nervioso.

-Yo ... nada ... que ... volví a saltarme la comida .. Jejeje ... eso ... – Joey estaba nervioso, y Yugi lo noto, pero solo pensó que era por falta de alimento en todo el día.

-Bueno ... no te preocupes ... – le dijo sonriente - ... El Señor Pegasus me dijo que si tenias hambre podrías comer algo de aquella canasta que te dejo la cocinera ... – el rubio agradeció, en realidad tenia hambre. Se acerco hasta la pequeña cesta que estaba sobre el escritorio de su lado de la habitación, y de allí pudo percatarse de un olor metálico. Al abrirlo, observo pequeños cortes de carne cruda, y algo de leche - ... No comerás? – Yugi lo estudiaba detenidamente, sonrió maliciosamente, cuando vio que su voz calmada lo había hecho saltar otro poco.

-Es que ... no me gusta la carne cruda ... – contesto avergonzado.

-Eres raro ... – la momia se le acerco despacio, para luego tocar su rostro lampiño en una caricia suave - ... Eres hermoso ... – la voz de él salió sedosa, seductora, mientras que sus propios ojos morados empezaban a formarse dorados, y reflejar movimientos como el de una cobra.

El propio Joey caía nuevamente en un cansancio, mientras sentía que su cuerpo perdía fuerza. Yugi estaba por sujetarlo por la cintura y llevarlo hasta la cama, cuando los golpes de la puerta, los hizo separarse abruptamente, y de allí el rubio despertar del hipnotismo.

-Siento la interrupción ... – Pegasus entraba al cuarto, con la sonrisa de costumbre - ... Ah, Joven Wheeler, veo que ya ha despertado ... – aquella sonrisa tan placentera que presentaba lo ponían nervioso.

-Si ... jeje ... perdón ... Señor Pegasus ... – hizo una reverencia. Pero llamo la atención de los que estaban allí. Al agacharse pudieron ver que lo hacia en forma de sumisión, y no de respeto, además se podía observar una gran cicatriz en su cabeza debajo de sus largos cabellos rubios, descubierta por la inclinación.

-No tienes por que ... Pequeño ... – la vos del peli morado cambio por una mas tranquila - ... Espero que la comida este a su gusto ... – señalando la cesta - ... es conejo de las montañas, uno de los privilegios de ser un hombre lobo ...

-A el no le gusta la carne cruda ... – Yugi comento, sonriente, mientras el rubio se ruborizaba y bajaba la cabeza.

-Es que ... – sin mirar a los ojos, murmuro - ... cuando vivía en la colina, me acostumbre que la carne sea asada, ya que ... a veces los animales de allí, podrían estar enfermos ... y ... y ... – su tez blanca se puso algo pálida, pero levanto su rostro sonriente - ... Y bueno ... eso ... por lo cual la cocinaban y ... yo me habitué a comer así ... jejeje ... – coloco su mano detrás de su cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa, pero fue evidente que el rubio estaba mintiendo.

-Oh, no se preocupe Joven Wheeler ... – Pegasus corto la tensión que surgió en esos segundos - ... Si puede aguantar hasta el desayuno con un vaso de leche ... Yo mañana le diré a la Señora Dorothy que cocine algo para usted ... – Joey estaba por protestar, pero fue interrumpido por el Director de la Institución - ... Y no tenga miedo ... no mencionare sobre esto a nadie ... – su sonrisa fue sincera, y mas cuando apoyo disimuladamente su mano, sobre la pequeña momia.

-Mientras te adaptas ... te ayudare en todo ... – Yugi lo miro con sus ojos morados, dándole una sensación de paz al rubio.

-De ... acuerdo ... – contesto este más tranquilo.

-Bueno ... yo me retiro ... – Pegasus, hablo mientras se giraba y acomodaba su gran capa - ... Por favor ... Señoriíto Motou ... podría llevar la cesta a la cocina, yo lo acompañare así Lucio no lo sanciona ... – volvió a mirar a Joey, y dándole una reverencia de despedida salió de la habitación.

-En seguida regreso ... tu puedes ir usando el baño ... – la pequeña momia salió detrás del pelimorado, dejando solo al rubio.

Llevo su mano al pecho, sintió que su corazón estaba alterado, y sus manos sudaban. Se sentó un momento en la silla frente a la ventana, para luego sobresaltarse por el picoteo del cuervo en el vidrio.

-Antul ... – dijo asustado, mientras tomaba al ave entre sus manos - ... Yo ... me desmaye de nuevo ... estoy asustado ... – el cuervo quiso transformarse para poder consolarlo, pero no se lo permitió - ... En cualquier momento volverá Yugi, y no quiero que te vea ... – beso su pico, y luego acaricio su cabeza, y recorrió el ala lastimada - ... Gracias por traerme ... – murmuro despacio, pero el aleteo desesperado del animal llamo su atención - ... Como que tu no me trajiste? – abrió sus ojos asustado - ... Pero ... yo ... es la primera ves que estoy aquí ... no pude haber llegado así no mas ... yo ... – se tapo la boca horrorizado - ... Oh Madre luna ...! Tu crees que ... – pero callo abruptamente, cuando vio que la puerta se abría despacio, y aparecía Yugi cabizbajo, serio. Antul salió rápidamente de allí, sin que el otro se diera cuenta – Sucede algo ...? – el rubio pregunto, disimiladamente.

-No ... claro que no ... – el otro sonrió - ... Es que me entere que harán un examen general a todos los del instituto y de allí el mejor promedio será el líder por un día ... – el tricolor al cerrar la puerta se acerco hasta el escritorio y guardo algo.

-Oh ... valla ... Bueno ... no tengo porque preocuparme ... – Joey comento, y ante la mirada de interrogación del otro continuo - ... Yo nunca fue bueno para los estudios ... jeje ... – dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes ... yo te ayudare ... Pero ahora ... es hora de dormir ... – el lobezno asintió, y ambos se prepararon para descansar.

Joey se durmió instantáneamente, ya que el viaje hasta allí, lo había cansado, pero Yugi lo observaba de su cama. Las palabras de Pegasus resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero había prometido no decir absolutamente nada a nadie. Cerro sus ojos cansados, ya vería que hacer, aunque específicamente no tenia ni idea de cómo lidiar con eso, así que se levanto de nuevo y se acerco al rubio despejando los mechones rubio y trazando con sus dedos la herida que tenia en su cabeza, una muy grande, una que seguramente se la había hecha en una batalla.

-como demonios puedes hacer tanto daño…? Para que te tengan tanto miedo y seguir siendo así.. Duerme bien destello del cielo que mañana será otro día- dijo besándole en la frente, pero ya no con su concebida malicia sino con unos ojos más puros.

De nuevo cayó bajo el embrujo de Hipnos y pudo dormir en paz, claro que no sabia que era vigilado por una constante sombra.

----

El gran patio de aquel instituto, que comprendía de una gran hectárea de las montañas, estaba cubierto por casi todos los alumnos, era la hora de receso, y cada uno de los clanes, y razas se juntaban. Debajo de una de las seis glorietas de granito, se encontraban los nuevos amigos del rubio, Yugi los presento a cada uno, Yami su primero, el faraón de Egipto, Bakura científico dedicado a la cura de lo que llamaba su enfermedad, Tristan, el Frankeinstain que se había burlado de el, pero a regañadientes le había pedido perdón.

Las conversaciones iban desde los horarios, hábitos y reglas, hasta quien merecía su amistad y de quien se tenía que cuidar.

-Valla ... valla ... si es el rincón de los tontos ... – una vos burlona los interrumpió, haciendo que Tristan se levantara y se interpusiera ante el sujeto.

-Que quieres ... Gasparin ... – dijo con sarna, que fue respondido con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, tsk ... podrías cambiar el repertorio ... Tornillitos ... – el castaño estaba por golpear al fantasma cuando la vos de Yami lo detuvo.

-Vete ... Duke ...! ... no queremos arruinar el día…

-Oh... por el santo de Ra! ... el Faraón de la dinastía Egipcia ha hablado ... – el muchacho reptil, que el rubio había visto cuando fue presentado, se acerco con malicia, mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia en forma de burla.

-Marik ... por favor ... – El científico había hablado con vos tierna

-Oh ... por un demonio ... debes juntarte menos con estos ... Me caes mejor cuando eres Ryu Hayde ... y no ... Bakura Jekyl ... – dijo tomándose los brazos simulando que tenia escalofríos.

-Cada uno con su estirpe ... con su raza y su clan ... – fue la frase que hizo girar a todos, detrás de la glorieta, debajo de uno de los más hermosos rosales de flores negras. Joey abrió sus ojos sorprendido, era un muchacho de cabello largo, rojizo, sus ojos grises penetrantes lo ponían nervioso. Cuando se fue acercando, pudo observar que poseía orejas grandes de color negro, su rostro apenas estaba cubierto con pelo - ... No sé porque estas aquí ... deberías haberte presentado ante nosotros ... como un futuro líder de tu clan ... y como un hombre lobo que eres ... – hablo seriamente, solamente al rubio, ignorando a los demás.

-Yo ... yo ... – empezó a balbucear, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Oh, disculpa ... es mi error ... Alistar – Yugi hablo calmadamente mientras le sonreía - ... es que el Señor Pegasus me puso como tutor de Joey hasta que se adaptara, y para que luego al final del semestre pueda tener su propia habitación donde le corresponde ... – el pelirrojo lo miraba seriamente, para luego fijarse en el lobezno el cual podía percatarse que su presencia le incomodaba.

-Es tu error ... tu falta ... Motou ... – dijo en forma fría, calmada - ... No es excusa no haberlo llevado ante nosotros ... – Yami se enojo, y estaba por darle un buen discurso por tratar a su primo de esa manera, pero el pequeño Yugi, le hizo seña que se callara.

-Lo siento ... – dijo seriamente, mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto - ... Tienes la justa razón en reclamarme ... – lo miro a los ojos y sonrió cálidamente - ... Acepta mis disculpas ... – el otro solo lo observo por unos segundo y luego gruño.

-Estamos en receso, es un buen momento para que me acompañes ... – no fue una opinión, fue una orden. Por un momento el rubio no supo que hacer, pero la pequeña momia le hizo señas que lo hiciera. Mirando el rostro de los demás, pudo entender que debía seguirlo.

El rubio bajo la cabeza en son de derrota y camino junto al pelirrojo que lo miraba despectivamente, aquel joven lucano que tenía miedo de subir la cabeza, como le gustaba parecer humano.

- Los lideres del clan son fuertes y aguerridos, más te vale sacar tu parte lucana y obviar la de humano...- murmuro dejando al rubio callado aun más de lo que estaba -... y esperamos por la madre luna que no vuelvas a juntarte con ese cuervo infesto que no pertenece a nuestro clan - Joey paro su camino y Alistar le sonrió de medio lado, mostrando sus hermosos ojos grises - Crees que no me daría cuenta que andas con aquel bicho que trae la muerte... somos de clanes diferentes... es una regla, no te olvides de cumplirla o te ira verdaderamente mal, pequeño..- dijo sosteniéndole el mentón, pero Joey se safo a tiempo antes de que el espíritu sobre protector de su amigo se hiciera visible y se le lanzara al pelirrojo.

- No es tu problema de quien soy amigo y de quien no, con tal de que...- iba a decir algo más, pero el brazo fuerte de alistar lo aprisiono clavándole las garras al pequeño lobo.

- Con tal de que, sabes pequeño... si tu no fueras el jefe del clan ten por seguro que harías un buen trabajo en mi cama... desde que cruzaste el portal te tengo ganas.. y no precisamente para verte gozar... eso te lo puedo jurar...- dijo soltándolo y llevándolo a la mesa principal donde habían por lo menos 20 licántropos todos más feroces que el mismo pelirrojo, pero por lo visto el jefe era el chico de ojos grises.

El rubio hizo una mediana reverencia como le habían enseñado aquellos humanos y los lobos aullaron al mismo tiempo reconociendo al jefe de la manada… Alistar hizo las presentaciones y lo invito asentarse para platicar sobre las nuevas resoluciones del clan… al de ojos miel le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza, detestaba estar rodeado de lobos, detestaba ser parte de ese clan, miro sus manos de nuevo y las comparo con las de sus compañeros, eran lampiñas y suaves, no como las de ellos grandes y con garras… que absoluta diferencia, como quisiera estar en esos momentos pasándola en cualquier parte del campo con su amigo o alejado del mundo en su defecto.

Alistar lo sostuvo del brazo para llamar su atención –joven Wheeler... aquí nuestro amigo Kasuki pide saber que va a hacer cuando se enfrenten los clanes por la supremacía… es hora de pensar como va a hacer para acabar con esos malditos chupa sangre ¿no lo cree?- media sonrisa sarcástica fue lo que le dedico Alistar,

El lobo solo bajo la cabeza y medio sonrió –aun no soy el jefe del clan, me preocupare de eso cuando llegue la hora… - dijo seriamente – y si me disculpan….-

Se levanto de aquel lugar y fue a reunirse con Yugi, al menos en el pequeño egipcio si confiaba…sentía que las piernas le temblaban, pero se sobrepuso y llego hasta el comedor, de nuevo a la mesa que le habían indicado el día anterior, donde están reunidos los chicos.

- Cómo te fue?- pregunto Bakura tiernamente.

- Creo que bien…- susurro apenas audiblemente.

Tristan miro lánguidamente al rubio y pasó su mano por el hombro del chico que se asusto un poco – ...Sabias que para ser jefe del clan más poderoso de los licántropos eres bastante asustadizo..- sonrió un poco y el rubio le respondió… que le iba a decir?.. Perdona pero tuve una infancia difícil y me enseñaron a temerle hasta a él agua…. No mejor solo sonreír de todas maneras si lo hacia nadie preguntaba que tenia, ni lo obligaban a hablar más de la cuenta.

Yami también sonrió y por debajo de la mesa toco la pierna de Yugi que correspondió a la sonrisa… pero para el pequeño , Yami no era el plato fuerte no aun… miro del nuevo al rubio, ya había decidido que esa seria su presa, pero después lo miro de nuevo bien… tal vez, no debía hacerle daño, el chico era muy inocente para hacer lo que él quería hacer…. Mejor no tocarlo, aunque le tocara salir a saciarse las ganas… aunque pensándolo mejor si tenía a Yami para que buscar a alguien más?

En el comedor se escuchaban mucho más murmullos, y había mas mesas que antes. Joey se pregunto el motivo, hasta que Tristan antes que preguntara, le susurro ... " Arpías ... y Hembras ..." No había entendido el significado, pero cuando escucho unos chillidos desde una de las ventanas, pudo ver que grandes aves revoloteaban por fuera.

Una de los ventanales se abrió abruptamente, para luego ver como una manda de mujeres con alas entraban. Sus plumas eran de colores fuertes, y hermosas, no podía negarlo, sus vestimentas eran todas con faldas cortas, y un top que solo cubría parte de sus pechos. La líder de toda la bandada, era rubia, exuberante, y al parecer la más hermosa, para varios de los que estaban reunidos, pero al lobezno, era algo inexplicable, había una esencia de rechazo ante aquella Arpía, algo en ella se le hizo conocida, una fragancia a repulsión…

Cada uno de ellas se posó a un costado de las mesas del fondo, acomodando sus plumas y ropa, para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Disculpa nuestro retraso, Maestro Pegasus ... pero como vera, una gran tormenta es la que nos viene siguiendo, y casi era peligroso para nosotras volar ... – aquella rubia, platinada hablaba despacio y coquetamente, mientras que sus ojos miraban rápidamente a los nuevos alumnos, posándose en un hermoso cachorro de ojos melados. Le guiño el ojo, pero la reacción de este fue bajar la cabeza, pero no sonrojarse, levanto su ceja en forma de desconcierto, por lo general los chicos cada vez que la miraban quedaban hipnotizados por su belleza natural ((Lunita se esta pateando mentalmente, mientras Kaede saca una escopeta por lo de belleza natural y apunta contra Lunita. Pero la población femenina anti peliteñida apunta con armas que poseen mira láser ...K: debo modernizarme ... y tirar la escopeta ... ññ))

-No te preocupes, Señorita May, entiendo el motivo ... – en ese momento, por el gran portal del lugar, aparecieron varias hembras de las distintas razas, haciendo reverencia, y saludos respectivamente.

Yugi por lo bajo, le explico al rubio, que algunas hembras de allí, solo partían cuando era época de celo, ya que como la mayoría eran de familias prestigiosas, no quería que sus instintos carnales se desbocaran en el instituto. También le dijo, que no todas tenían ese periodo de copulación, solo que era injusto para las que eran del sexo contrario, quedaran solas ante todos los machos del lugar.

Pero Joey sabia perfectamente que la época era mas o menos seis veces al año ... o eso le había explicado Antul, con respecto al tema de pareja, aunque eso no se lo comento a la pequeña momia. Yugi sonrió, ante esa pregunta, y solo le dijo que era solo dos veces al año, por lo cual, todo era en semestres. El rubio se quedo tranquilo, y empezaron a comer, pero la paz fue sepulcral cuando alguien llego tarde, y solo se inclino desde la puerta y paso derecho hasta la mesa de los vampiros.

Estaba cubierto de por una gran capa negra, pesada, su rostro lo cubría totalmente una capucha de terciopelo del mismo color. Se sentó como si nada, a un lado del menor de los Kaiba, para luego quedarse allí, como si fuera una estatua. No bebió nada de lo que le sirvieron, ni comió nada de lo que en la mesa había. Ni siquiera dirigió la palabra a los vampiros. Joey quedo desconcertado.

-No prestes atención ... – Yami dijo por lo bajo, haciéndolo mirar a los ojos, y sin dejar que preguntara le contesto - ... Mantente alejado lo mas posible de el ... – su vos era seria.

-El ... – murmuro despacio. Para luego sentir la mano de Yugi en su hombro.

-Dos cosas ... Mantente lejos de las arpías ... en especial de su líder ... y ni siquiera intentes preguntar sobre "él" ... – Joey quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpido - ... No ... hables de nada ... Si sabes a que te atienes ... – el silencio se volvió murmullo en todo el comedor, el cual, el lobezno se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

No supo porque miro de reojo hasta la mesa de aquel Vampiro de los ojos azules que había conocido mejor dicho que le habían dicho que era el jefe de los Nosferatu del lugar, pero casi pego el grito al ver que la figura de negro lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un destello de maldad, largando así abruptamente los cubiertos sobre la mesa, levantándose asustado. Todos allí lo miraron entre sorpresa y desconcierto.

-Lo siento ... creo que me siento mal ... – dijo despacio para luego salir corriendo mucho antes que Yugi lo detuviera.

Se movía rápidamente por los pasillos de aquel instituto - ... Bastantes problemas tengo yo con esto como para que ahora me venga a encontrar a ese... por la madre luna... - dijo moviendo de nuevo sus manos nerviosamente - ... porque ese vampiro tenia que venir precisamente aquí... no hay mas instituciones sobre el planeta...? - Definitivamente las cosas no se estaban dando y menos porque una figura lo seguía bastante de cerca, cuando iba a salir vio al cuervo que siempre acompañaba al rubio - Antul... soy el lobo más desgraciado del planeta...- dijo al punto del sollozo, el cuervo de nuevo tomo forma y lo abrazo.

- Eres el lobo más hermoso del planeta, desgraciado lo dudo bastante... por favor Joey ten cuidado, sabes que ese vampiro...-

El rubio alzo las cejas - no me lo recuerdes... por favor... tengo bastantes recordatorios de ese maldito el resto de mi vida…- dijo tocando la cicatriz de su cabeza –oye esta en pie el plan de largarnos de aquí?- pregunto el rubio por lo cual el cuervo sonrió.

- De verdad?- pregunto escéptico.

- Si…- dijo recostándose de nuevo –mañana es luna llena y se que no estaré muy bien que digamos, debo escapar… pero ahora viene ese maldito chupa sangre y aquellas mujeres que me producen desconfianza y para rematar me gane a Alistar de enemigo…-

El cuervo hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano que solo hizo sonreír al rubio.

- Que ni se atreva a cercarte a ti, porque juro que adelanto su linda alma para el infierno, hasta los monstruos deben morir….- dijo friccionando sus manos y quitándose una pluma de la cabeza.

- No hagas nada Antul, aunque lo de la escapada es en serio… debemos irnos de este lugar y …- se escucharon pasos fuertes y Antul se convirtió de nuevo en un cuervo y salió a volar dejando al rubio licántropo solo… estaba asustado, no deberían saber que el tenia una amistad con una raza prohibida…

Trato de finar sus sentidos, pero no vio a nadie… como si los pasos no los hubiera escuchado… miro para todas parte y no vio nada, estaba paranoico, dios como dolía ser el más extraño del grupo… trato de ir de nuevo a su habitación, pero fue interceptado por Yugi y compañía.

Mientras se iba por uno de los pilares salió un castaño de ojos azules, que hablaba con la sombras.

- Vigílalo bien – la orden fue echa

- Si amo…. – contesto mientras desaparecía en una de las formas de columnas.

El vampiro de ojos azules estaba extrañado, nunca había visto una ambigüedad en alguien y eso era digno si no de que ocupara su atención completamente si de averiguar que pasaba… porque tanto misterio con ese lobo rubio, que a simple vista era un debilucho, pero como dicen por ahí las apariencias engañas…

----

Mientras tanto el ave sobrevolaba todo el instituto, para buscar a alguien en especial y lo vio, aquel lobo de cabellos rojo fuego, se estaba despidiendo de alguien y entrando aun recamara… voló con agilidad y le dio la vuelta a la habitación, luego se coló por una de las ventanas… cuando vio que el pelirrojo se quitaba la ropa lentamente, fue adquiriendo su forma humana.

- Así que aquí esta el lobo más fiel de la manada…- dijo en son de mofa el de ojos azules mirando al pelirrojo.

- Que demonios haces en mi habitación?- grito el pelirrojo mostrando las garras.

- No estoy por gusto imbecil, solo vengo a advertirte algo… deja en paz a Joey o te juro…- dijo amenazando mostrando sus plumas negras que brillaban como dagas.

Pero el lobo solo se rió macabramente mostrando unos bellos colmillos y gruñendo pasito –me amenazas… tú… una raza que no tiene fuerza… tú, solo un enviado..- dijo en pos de mofa.

Antul sonrió de medio lado –si te amenazo, porque puedo hacer que esa santidad de sangre de la cual te sientes tan orgulloso se valla por el traste… deja en paz a Joey y si no te juro que cada uno de los licántropos se enteren quien fue tu padre no te va a gustar…-

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos grises y cerro sus garras con rencor –no te atreverías.. Traicionarías a tu gente…- gruño más audiblemente.

- No me importa… solo tengo a Joey y si lo lastimas será lo ultimo que hagas en tu lobezna vida… además vuelvo a repetirlo no creo que a la gente de los clanes le guste saber que este cuervo infesto que atrae el ama de los muertos y es despreciado por todos los clanes y tu… compartimos la misma sangre, así que más te vale pisar con pies de plumas o te juro que te arrepentirás…- después de eso tomo la figura de cuervo y salió disparado por la ventan, estaba tan feliz que no sintió que cuando daba un giro en el aire, una cerbatana fue disparada y le hizo una herida considerable en un ala… fue cayendo en picada… cuando sintió que era recogido por unos brazos fuertes, abrió sus ojitos azules de cuervo pudo ver los ojos verdes del samurai…..y como en su mano derecha llevaba el arma que le daño el alita…

----------------

licántropo, Lucano hombre lobo

Nosferatu vampiro… que dices si o no….

Autora de Turno ... Kaede Sakuragi ... n.n

Bueno, yo aquí de Nuevo XD … este epy digamos que nos inspiramos bastante, y espero que les guste ... o.o para las chicas que nos dejaron comentarios ... pos en el siguiente les respondemos ... ñ.ñ gomen ...!

Otra cosa ... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ... AMO A LUCIO Y A ANTUL ... quien los quiere como pareja ...? XD

Matta neeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami**

-----------------

Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

-----------------

Capitulo tres 

Las clases habían comenzado con extrañeza, los últimos actos tal vez los más descabellados, los monstruos susurraban entre sí, el extraño comportamiento del alumno más nuevo, su apatía, su temor, su comportamiento y su figura humana… todos hablaban de lo mismo en todos los clanes… todos sabían perfectamente el cambio que había en ese muchacho, no parecía un lobo simplemente un humano…

El rubio sabia que hablaban de él, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho, mañana en la noche abría luna llena y para colmo no encontraba a Antul por ninguna parte, hace escasas dos horas lo había visto partir pero ahora absolutamente nada sé sabia del cuervo… suspiro quedo mientras caminaba para encontrarse con Yugi en el salón… malditas sean las clases nocturnas, él con sueño y lo obligaban a asistir….

Cuando al fin diviso a Yugi, tropezó accidentalmente con alguien.

- Lo… lo siento mucho… de veras lo siento…- dijo quedamente bajando la cabeza y haciendo una señal de sumisión muy extraña, como si con el paso de los evos hubiera sido aprendía para el pequeño lucano.

La persona que lo miraba estaba absorta en ese cabello rubio y en esa extraña sumisión del jefe de los licántropos.

- Quítate perro¡¡¡- dijo una voz enojada, definitivamente era alguien poderoso, Joey subió con un poco de miedo su cabecita y pudo divisar los ojos azules del jefe del clan de los Nosferatu… trago duramente quitándose del camino y yendo junto con Yugi, necesitaba a su amigo, bueno a hora podía considera así a Yugi… así que camino sin más tropiezos al lado de la momia.

- Estas bien Joey?- pregunto el pequeño tricolor, ya que extrañamente le estaba cogiendo cariño al muchacho rubio que parecía un cachorrito asustado en medio de la espesura del bosque.

- Si, tranquilo… no fue nada…- dijo sonriendo, como todas esas sonrisas falsas que estaba acostumbrado a resaltar en su rostro… alzo el rostro de nuevo vio la luna, maldijo mentalmente debía salir de allí ¿pero como si no estaba con Antul?... vio como Yugi lo jalaba dentro del salón para que recibiera la primera clase de la noche…. Aquel salón, con bancos de madera y remaches de oro, telarañas austeras por el techo, candelabros de velones y olor a incienso, uno que se colaba en tu s pulmones y no te dejaba respirar, el empedrado daba un aspecto terrorífico sin contar con los monstruos que había allí… los sonidos refulgentes de las alimañas nocturnas estaban tácitamente en las ventanas por la cual se colaban débiles rayos de luna…

Sintió de nuevo ese olor característico de repulsión y volteo a mirar a la dama arpía que se limpiaba su excelso plumaje y le coqueteaba a muchos de los muchachos que estaban allí, rato de darse la vuelta y de sentarse junto a Yugi, porque extrañamente se sentía en paz con la pequeña momia…. Miraba todo con extrañeza, una noche antes de luna llena, eso era fatal, sus sentidos estaban alertados su vista se había incrementado y sus demás sentidos también ¿entonces porque no sintió a al vampiro?... sencillamente porque estaba más preocupado en lo que estaba por pasar que en algo a su alrededor.

Entro el primer profesor al aula, un mago de las artes oscuras, a decir verdad era un grifo certificado por la academia, dictaba los encantamientos necesarios para asustar a los viles seres humanos…

- Los seres humanos…- empezó el profesor sin siquiera saludar, era completamente agrio -... son animales complejos, dados para nuestro beneficio, tanto corpóreo como alimenticio… si a ellos no les preocupa desollar animales para ingerir, menos a nosotros nos va a importar hacer lo mismo con ellos… ya habíamos hablado de los órganos sensibles para el consumo de los seres humanos… empecemos el resumen… joven Ishtar, que partes del ser humano son comestibles para su raza?- pregunto como si nada, obviando el rostro pálido del rubio que escuchaba eso completamente espantado ¿comida?... los seres humanos no eran comida… de repente una punzada paso por su cerebro y en sus manos pálidas comenzaron a crecer uñas largas duras… la transformación estaba empezando.

Marik se levanto moviendo su cabello cenizo - ... Las piernas, los huesos en especial el externo y el fémur, también la columna y la clavícula…- dijo relamiéndose los labios pensando mentalmente en el banquete de un ser humano delicioso.

- Esta muy bien… muy bien, ahora démosle paso al clan Nosferatu… joven Kaiba… digamos que órganos se consumen en su raza?-

El ojiazul alzo la mirada cansado y con fastidio, esas clases eran estúpidas, se las daba su padre en el cuarto año de nacido, así que desde su asiento hablo duramente haciendo que el rubio lucano se sorprendiera por el tono de su voz - ... el corazón, los riñones y el hígado, pero preferiblemente solo se hace la incisión para beber sangre, no vemos la necesidad primaria de destrozar un cuerpo como en algunas razas….- dijo en el aire consiguiendo que los del clan de los licántropos movieran sus sillas dispuestos a enfrentar al futuro jefe del clan de los vampiros.

En esa misma clase estaban el pelirrojo y otros dos lobos de los más altas clases estaban allí dispuestos a hacer respetar con dientes, garras y colmillos.

- Ya basta¡¡¡¡ respeten mi clase…- pronuncio el grifo moviendo sus gafas ((imagínense a un grifo con gafas jajajajaja Lunita se retuerce de la risa….)) - si no son capaces de aceptar la supervivencia de otros clanes en el mismo espacio pueden perfectamente salir de aquí….- dijo seriamente el profesor…a lo cual los vampiros que también se habían levantado para ayudar al joven Kaiba y los licántropos se sentaron.

El resto de la clase fue en aparente calma, porque el rubio miraba una y otra vez sus manos… mientras que los sonidos guturales de las bestias encadenadas rondaban por todo el colegio, caminando entre las paredes de piedra, presagio de un cambio de clase o de la hora de la cena….

----------------------------

Abrió lentamente sus ojitos azules y comprobó con terror que estaba en una jaula vieja y oxidada al lado de una cama de hierro antiguo, mucho más del que hubiera pasado en su propio tiempo. Levanto su cabecita pequeña negra e inspecciono el lugar, fue allí donde lo vio, vestido como un antiguo samurai de la cintura para abajo ya que llevaba un faldón de la era meiji, pero del torso para arriba estaba desnudo, mostrando un largo tatuaje en forma de dragón en su espalda, el cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros y sus manos grandes estaban dedicadas a afilar la lanza con dedicación de un antiguo amante….

El ave desde la jaula vieja grazno de manera poderosa, batiendo sus alas negras aun con el dolor que había provocado que la derecha estuviera lastimada, el ave necesitaba salir de allí y lo haría, pero en ese espacio tan reducido no podía tomar forma humana… la jaula se movía haciendo un sonido estridente del metal que la sostenía y la jaula misma…

- Si sigues moviéndote comeré cuervo en pocas horas…- dijo la voz seria de aquel hombre que lo miro con esos ojos esmeraldas tan perfectos que sabia que podrían ser negros como dos vetas azabaches… pero en realidad eran esmeraldas profundos…

El ave obedeció pero sus ojitos azules brillaban promesas de muerte, unas que perfectamente podía cumplir, apenas saliera de allí y convocaría a la misma parca para que se llevase el alma de aquel imbecil samurai que se había atrevido a tocar a un enviado de la muerte.

- Si vez que obediente te vez muy bonito…- dijo en son de mofa por lo que el avecita solo grazno de furia. - ... ahora bien, pequeño… dime que tienen que ver un licántropo tan débil con un enviado de la muerte… son clanes enemigos, son de razas que se detestan a muerte, ¿Cómo es posible que lleves una amistad con alguien como ese chico?- pregunto el samurai abriendo la jaula y sacando al animalito que lo miraba asombrado, la mano dura de aquel samurai tocaba fuertemente la cabecita negra del ave, pero pronto el pico afilado de aquella ave lo picoteo con fuerza haciendo que el samurai soltara el agarre y el ave tratara de volar pero el alita aun la tenia lastimada así que cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, cuando el samurai se repuso de tal acción camino a pasos agigantados hasta donde había caído el ave y solo pudo divisar el cuerpo humano de aquel enviado de la muerte - ... Así que esta es tu forma humana ... - afirmo el samurai tratando de tomar al chico en brazos pero este solamente saco una pluma de su cabeza y la enterró en el corazón del samurai.

- Esta es una pluma negra del enviado del inframundo… pronto tu alma será mía…- dijo cansado el cuervo tratando de levantarse por ahora sangraba copiosamente de su hombro herido, levanto su vista y vio el rostro de aquel samurai, pero después algo lo descoloco. El samurai sonreía…. ¿El samurai sonreía? ¡¡¡El samurai sonreía¡¡¡¡ - ... De que te ríes idiota…?- pregunto el cuervo apoyando su cuerpo en la fría pared.

- En que esto -dijo sacando la pluma de su corazón para el asombro de Antul, porque hasta ahora ningún ser humano, ni animal o monstruo que se dignara de serlo podía sacar la pluma con facilidad, ya que una vez en el corazón de quien la lanzara sacaba unas espinas que se aferraban al órgano de vida y le arrancaba por totalidad el alma… - ... a mi no me detiene… ni ninguno de tu clase… yo, cuervo del infierno, no tengo alma….- dijo con voz de ultratumba, tomando al chico de la muñeca y tumbándolo a la cama fuertemente mientras se acostaba encima suyo - ... aunque en los siglos que llevo con vida, nunca vio un enviado tan hermoso…-

- Suéltame¡¡¡¡¡- grito el cuervo que se sentía muy pequeño con el peso encima de aquel samurai…. Maldita sea pensó - ... suéltame ahora¡¡¡¡¡ no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito irme¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba desesperado pero el samurai coloco su mano fuerte en el hombro dañado de Antul. -ARGHHHHH-

- No vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que yo lo ordene… Antul….- dijo suavemente haciendo que las respiraciones chocaran.

-¿Cómo…. Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto el chico tratando de alejar su rostro de marfil del de aquel muchacho o viejo si residimos en verdad en lo de la edad.

- Soy una sombra y ya te había estado vigilando junto con el joven Wheeler….Así que para no tener confusiones… mi nombre es Lucio…- dijo suavemente levantándose del cuerpo frió del cuervo.

- Para lo que me importa….- susurro el cuervo pero en su cuello fue apresada una gruesa cadena con una habilidad producto de las sombras - QUE DEMONIOS? - grito fuertemente cuando sintió el frió metal.

- Esta hecha de hierro, acero y cuerno de unicornio, aun si te trasformas en cuervo tomara el tamaño de tu cuello… ya te lo dije no saldrás de aquí…- respondió Lucio, poniéndose el resto de la armadura y saliendo de allí, dejando a un cuervo renegando de forma copiosa.

El viento se arremolino muy cerca de una ventana a la cual no podía llegar ya que la longitud de la cadena solo podía acercarse a escasos dos metros fuera de la cama…

- Maldita sea Joey¡¡¡- lloro el de cabellos negros - ... maldita sea….- lloro de nuevo cayendo sobre la cama, ya había comprobado de lo que le había dicho el samurai era cierto, aun transformándose en ave, esa maldita cadena no podía quitársela….Pero se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió repentinamente, ese maldito de Lucio no sabia que verdaderos poderes tenían los enviados de la muerte… tomo una de sus plumas en la cabeza y la cubrió con un poco de su sangre….. Luego la beso.

- Pequeña debes llegar a tu destino, no a otras manos… solo a las de Joey… si alguien te detiene, clávate en su corazón y arrebata su alma, pero debes llegar a manos del rubio bonito…- dijo pasito enviando la pluma con certeza por la ventana….

El viento impulso la pequeña pluma y recorrió las losas frías de aquel tenebroso castillo, evitando con sutileza los monstruos, brujas, arpías que habían allí, solo quería encontrar al destinatario del mensaje. Se movía con agilidad entre profesores y alumnos, entre vampiros y dragones, necesitaba encontrar a la segunda pluma que había en el castillo….

La plumita entro por la ventana de aquel salón y para asombro de algunos que no estaban prestando atención a una vieja medusa de profesora, levito justo encima de las manos blancas del rubio lobo.

- Tu de donde vienes pequeña? ... - murmuro el lobo con detenimientos cuando vio la sangre negra que traía esta plumita, la única persona que conocía con la sangre de este color era el propio Antul - ... vienes de parte de tu amo….- musito pasito, mientras que Yugi le jalaba el brazo y lo obligaba a prestar atención a la clase, ya que la profesora estaba que convertía al pequeño lobo en piedra por susurrarle a una pluma insignificante.

- Joven Wheeler deme esa pluma¡¡¡¡- grito la profesora haciendo que las serpientes venenosas de su cabeza abrieran la boca dispuestas a atacar.

- Lo siento profesora pero no puedo…- susurro el rubio, escondiéndose la pluma entre las manos…

- Ordeno que me de esa pluma joven Wheeler sino no quiere tener problemas con el señor Maximillian…- la voz sonaba fuerte y amenazante, los vampiros menos el ojiazul se burlaban de los licántropos por la actitud infantil de su supuesto jefe.

- Lo lamento maestra pero no puedo…- dijo fuertemente dando dos pasos para atrás al ver a la profesora, sus ojos amielados se estaban poniendo amarillos y las manos pulcras se estaban volviendo garras…. Pero si la profesora tomaba esa pluma seguramente moriría, Antul siempre hacia el mismo hechizo sobre sus plumas para que nadie más recibiera el mensaje que era para él.

Yugi se levanto para aconsejarlo pero la voz del pelirrojo se le adelanto.

- Profesora, Joey es el futuro jefe de los licántropos por lo tanto tiene los mismos derechos que los nosferatus de dejar en su posesión cualquier objeto, incluyendo una simple pluma- sus cabellos rojos se revolvían con agilidad mientras cada vez que hablaba se le movían las orejas de forma graciosa -así que espero que esta no sea una especie de discriminación, el joven Kaiba hace lo que quiere y no recibe ningún castigo, esperamos que sea de la misma forma para Joey…- dijo profundamente causando los aullidos de aprobación de la manada de los licántropos, que apoyaban el discurso anti discriminación que había dicho el hombre lobo.

El rubio sintió una lejana paz, no se hubiera perdonado que la profesora por muy molesta que fuera se muriera en las garras de las plumas de su amigo, así que en lo que cabe se sintió aliviado de que Alistar lo hubiera ayudado, indirectamente pero ayudado…

- Señor Yohanes, como se le ocurre decir que en esta prestigiosa institución tenemos preferencias de índole personal…- chillo la maestra de manera molesta, pero el pelirrojo solo se levanto de su escritorio y tomo a Joey de la mano sin hacerle caso a los reclamos de la medusa ni a la mirada inquieta y divertida de los demás compañeros del curso.

Ya afuera alistar acorralo al pequeño rubio contra una gárgola.

- Se puede saber que haces con esa pluma…?- pregunto ofuscado - ...casi haces que nuestro clan sea rechazado…¿Qué demonios pasa por tu estúpida cabeza?- grito ofuscado soltando al rubio.

- Yo…. Yo lo siento…Alistar… de verdad lo siento… pero es que…- dijo asustado, mostrando una cabecita de arrepentimiento, pero el agarre de la fuerte garra del pelirrojo que tenia fuertemente en su cuello.

- De veras eres idiota? Pusiste en ridículo a nuestro clan por una simple pluma de un enemigo mortal…. Eres un estúpido perro mestizo..- dijo apretando aun más el agarre de esa zarpa levantando del suelo unos centímetro el cuerpo del rubio.

- Cog… arhhhh…. Suel… ta…. Me…- dijo el pobre rubio sabiendo que la respiración se le estaba yendo por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

- Eres un maldito mestizo y ni con la amenaza que me hizo Antul te libraras de mi Joseph..- dijo mirándolo con esos ojos grises tan bellos pero tan maliciosos.

-arhhhh…. Suel… ta…. Me…- murmuro de nuevo entre la inconciencia.

- Solo sirves para una cosa mestizo y juro que te la daré a probar- dijo relamiéndose los labios de manera dura -no mereces ser el fututo jefe de nuestro clan… maldito mestizo…-

- TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARASSSSSSSSSS- grito el rubio lanzando un zarpazo al hombro izquierdo de alistar, cuando el pelirrojo lo soltó de manera estrepitosa y el rubio cayo en uno de sus pies de manera fuerte y mirando con esos ojos que estaban pasando por el proceso de transformación, primero mieles, luego amarillos y en ese momento rojos.

- Que demonios?- pregunto el oji gris cuando sintió la sangre caer por su hombro mostrando una herida abierta y sangrante de manera copiosa.

-snif… te dije que me soltaras…- susurro el rubio cuando vio la sangre en sus manos, volviendo al color original, sus pupilas mieles…arrinconándose más contra la gárgola y apretando más fuerte esa pluma mensajera entre sus manos que volvieron a ser normales y lampiñas.

El pelirrojo a pesar de su estado sonrió - De razón…. -murmuro para si mismo, acercándose al rubio acariciándole los mechones rubios - ... Con tigo, destruiremos al clan de los chupa sangre y nunca más se verán por este mundo, de razón vas a ser el jefe, Joseph tu fuerza nos traerá el poder… mi querido perro rubio…- sonrió con malicia mientras le besaba los mechones - ...de razón te enviaron aquí…. De razón él te envió aquí….-

Después de eso dejo solo al rubio que trataba de contener sus lagrimas de dolor… "mi querido perro rubio"…"mi perro amaestrado", " te aseguro que serás el mejor de todos mis perros amaestrados" esa maldita voz que resonaba en su conciencia y en su mente, dios como odiaba su vida, así que tomo con fuerza la pluma… pero lo que no sabia era que estaba siendo espiado por un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

Así es, aquel chico de porte elegante y felino que más parecía un gato que un murciélago lo estaba espiando, mirando con su afilada mirada azulina todos los movimientos de ese clan…. Después de lo que le contó su sombra era natural sentir esa prioridad de vigilar los movimientos de ese chico, pero ya lo había dicho las apariencias engañan, ese chico débil de un solo zarpazo logro desgarrar la carne y el músculo del licántropo más fuerte de la institución…. Solo un zarpazo y solo para defenderse, pero debía cerciorarse, así que entre las sombras se alejo para ir a su habitación.

----------------------------

Los ágiles movimientos de aquel vampiro no se podían distinguir entre las sombras traicioneras de aquel lugar siguiendo con obsesión al chico de ojos azules, que mostraba sus colmillos con enfado hasta que un claro de aquel castillo lúgubre, para mirar el cielo y encarar a su acechador.

- Se puede saber por que me espías… Seiichiro Kazutaka- dijo con voz fría haciendo que el encapuchado sonriera.

- Ya veo porque dicen que eres tan fuerte y perceptivo Seto Kaiba… aunque aun no me convences como el líder de nuestro clan…- sonrió con mofa el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos amarillos.

- Eso ya se sabia con anterioridad, ahora de nuevo la pregunta, porque por lo que veo eres lento de aprendizaje…. Porque me espiabas? - dijo enfrentado con su mirada azulina al vampiro encapotado.

- No te creas tan importante Kaiba, solo estaba mirando a Joseph no a ti….- dijo rodeando al futuro jefe del clan.

- Para que espiar a un lucano?... no me digas que ahora te importan nuestros enemigos… Kazutaka estas cayendo verdaderamente muy bajo…- murmuro cerrando sus ojos …

El hico vampiro simplemente sonrió de manera estrepitosa…. - Nuestro enemigo?... pero si el futuro líder también lo estaba siguiendo, además no es para negar que el chico en si es muy bonito, una apariencia humana con un espíritu indomable de lobo, un engendro del mal con corazón de oro…. Además el joven lucano y yo ya nos conocemos – dijo con vos de deseo - …. Desde hace mucho tiempo y no me molestaría volverlo a encontrar en el camino – y acercándose al rostro del ojiazul - ... Solo espero que el gran Kaiba no interfiera – se alejo de el, antes de que perdiera el otro la paciencia - ... Porque por muy poderoso que seas puedo eliminarte y te juro que con mucho gusto lo haré - sonrió con mofa para luego en una estela negra de polvo convertirse en un murciélago y volar para su habitación.

Luego que partiera, una sombra de ojos azules más bien blancos con el cabello ensortijado hasta la cintura de cabellos azabaches, las uñas extremadamente largas y dos colmillos manchados de sangre, seguramente había comido recientemente, mientras admiraba la escena.

- Que desea que haga mi señor?- pregunto al Nosferatus Kaiba.

- Que vigiles a Kazutaka, no me fió de ese maldito engendro, seguramente trama algo….. Y no debe ser muy bueno….- dijo fríamente pasando sus manos por su ordenado cabello castaño.

- Si mi señor ... - dijo seriamente la sombra….

- Dónde esta Mokuba?- pregunto Seto mostrando sus ojos azules como zafiros, que a pesar de que los vampiros sufrieran de trasformaciones, sus ojos nunca habían cambiado de su azul intenso.

La sombra salió un poco, mostrando su ropa del siglo XIII - Mi señor esta en su habitación desde las siete, dice que no saldrá a cenar se encuentra ocupado estudiando para los exámenes que habrá la próxima semana…-

- Cumple mi pedido y puedes retirarte Vlad….- dijo tan potentemente que la sombra se retiro sin el menor esfuerzo, haciendo únicamente que el hálito nocturno desordenara un poco los cabellos castaños….

- Que tendrás lucano que haces que la gente se interese tanto en ti?- le pregunto al tinieblas que rodeaban lentamente el castillo… sintiendo la pesada espesura que caía sobre sus hombros y la infelicidad de ser el futuro jefe de su clan….

----------------------------

En los pasadizos interiores del castillo el chiquillo vampiro salía con agilidad de su recamara, no le gustaba mentirle a su hermano pero debía salir de allí para ir con Yugi, era cierto que esa extraña amistad no era aceptada pero con la pequeña momia podía hablar de cosas que no hablaría con nadie y hacer cosas que no haría con nadie , ya que él conocía muchos secretos de Yugi y de su extraña "enfermedad", una que en el fondo le gustaba mucho, además el pequeño vampiro no era tan pequeño ya contaba con quince años, dos años menor que Seto…así que como que también le encantaba la parte menos tierna de la momia egipcia, aunque si su hermano lo supiera… por dios, el mismo Seto lo empalaría como recordatorio…. Su hermano tenia muy en claro la diferencia de clanes, si en definitiva si su hermano se enterara lo mataría…..y su padre ni se diga….

Sin querer tropezó con uno de los jarrones antiguos del pasadizo la oscuridad que muchas veces era su aliado en ese momento era su peor enemigo, estaba en uno de los recodos prohibidos… lo que sus hormonas habían provocado, de razón que su hermano no lo dejaba salir solo… trato de levantarse, pero sintió como su piel se quemaba al contacto de algo…. Él tenia buena vista pero no sabia que lo estaba quemando, el líquido poco espeso de algo le estaba carcomiendo la piel dejando la carne supurada.

Sintió pavor, sus ropas se estaban impregnando de ese líquido…

-ARGHHHH… AUXILIO SETOOO¡¡¡¡- grito el pequeño, pero no lo escuchaba nadie….estaba en los profundos pasadizos donde nadie iba por orden de Lucio y de Maximillian….

Trato de quitarse la ropa que lo carcomía como ácido, ¿Qué demonios tenían esos jarrones?... comenzó a correr con dificultad y tropezó con alguien… seguía sin ver nada, pero los ágiles movimientos del muchacho lo levantaron del suelo y lo trasladaron quien sabe a donde, aun sentía su piel arder, fue depositado tiernamente en una cama y sus prendas retiradas con celeridad… sintió que era levantando de nuevo y trasladado a una tina grande…. Mientras que la persona que le había ayudado le pasaba suavemente un jabón delicado por el cuerpo tratando de retirar aquel liquido y de evitar dañar las partes supurantes de su piel quemada, cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio con asombro que era el joven rubio que había llegado nuevo.

- Gracias…- murmuro Mokuba sonrojándose por su estado de desnudes.

- No hay de que…- sonrió el rubio mientras le pasaba una toalla y lo ayudaba a levantarse -Pero que hacías por allí?- pregunto mientras se acercaban a la habitación y Joey buscaba algo para desinfectar las heridas… - al no escuchar respuesta, se giro mirándolo si pasaba algo, pero encontró el pequeño muchacho con la vista en el suelo, como ocultando algo – No te preocupes ... no me importa si no me contestas ... – le tendió la ropa para que se cambiara – Mi nombre es Joey ... – le sonrió cálidamente.

- Mi nombre es Mokuba ... muchas gracias ... – el pelinegro sonrió sinceramente, mientras se secaba y cubría su cuerpo con las prendas que el rubio le había dado, procurando que las lastimaduras no escociera.

- Ven ... te curare esas heridas ... – lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en una silla, frente a una mesa, donde había algunos potes de sustancias extrañas, que olían mal.

- Que me harás? – pregunto algo desconfiado, ya que veía que hasta se movía esa cosa púrpura ( o.oU)

- Cubriré tus heridas, con sanguijuelas de pantano, comerán la piel muerta, y mientras pasaran parte de su sustancia pegajosa de su cuerpo, para cicatrizarlas y poder evitar que te agarre una gangrena o lo que sea que a los vampiros le dé ... – Joey sonrió, al ver todos la caras que hacia el pequeño pelinegro, mientras hablaba.

- Eso es asqueroso! – dijo al final, arrugando su nariz y casi gritando, al sentir que esas cosas quemaban su piel.

- Lo es ... pero se necesario que chupen el veneno que entro a tu cuerpo ... – Mokuba lo miro interrogante, por lo cual continuo hablando - ... Tropezaste con un jarrón lleno de ácido llameante, con mezcla de agua vendita y ácido sulfúrico. Una mezcla, donde cualquier vampiro, puede resultar gravemente herido, o muerto depende de cual grado sea su nivel de poder – el ojiazul lo miraba sorprendido, por lo cual empezó a temblar.

- Quien eres en realidad? – dijo asustado, mientras se levantaba y prácticamente se pego a la pared. Esa eran cosas que solo los cazadores y los vampiros sabían de la existencia de tal mezcla.

- Yo ... – callo de repente, para luego darse una patada mental, lo había echo de nuevo, hablar de mas. Se llevo su mano, inconscientemente, hasta su cabeza y empezó a darse pequeños golpes - ... idiota ... idiota ... idiota ... – murmuraba bajo, pero lo suficiente para que lo escucharan los oídos vampiritos del pelinegro.

- Basta ... te haces daño ... – se le acerco, deteniéndolo. Solo que el rubio ya no lo miro.

- Ven, déjame que te vende y podrás irte ... – dijo despacio, tomando unas vendas que saco de uno de sus cajones, y de allí cubrir prácticamente todo el brazo, y el torso - ... Solo trata de no moverte mucho ... o no sanaran ... – se levanto, guardando todo, esperando que la puerta se abriera o lo que sea, que hicieran los vampiros para desaparecer. Pero sabia que el muchacho estaba detrás, observándolo.

De repente, sintió una opresión en su pecho, y se mordió la lengua para no gritar, las nauseas empezaban. No dijo nada, solo termino de acomodar las cosas, debía salir rápidamente de allí, sus manos estaban adquiriendo otra transformación, pero Mokuba se interpuso en su camino

- déjame ... debo hacer cosas ... – no quería acercársele, temía lastimarlo.

No supo porque, pero el pelinegro se hizo a un lado y lo dejo salir a toda prisa. Ya era tarde, y debía volver a su habitación. Pero eso no quedaría así, averiguaría quien era realmente Joseph Wheeler.

----------------------------

Finalmente el rubio suspiro y camino para la oficina de Maximillian Pegasus, según Antul no podría ayudarle porque lo tenían encerrado en alguna parte del castillo, pero que no lo ayudara que él vería como salía de allí… pero Joey necesitaba hablar con ese hombre…

Trataba de caminar serenamente más no podía, ¿Qué le diaria específicamente a ese hombre?... la verdad… nop para nada, ¿la verdad a medias? Si, la verdad a medias no era mentir era ocultar parte de la verdad, volvió a mirar sus manos y de nuevo estaban como garras, debía hablar con Pegasus rápido.

Acelero sus pasos y por fin llego a una gran puerta de roble con una aldaba de bronce espantosa que semejaba un diablo espantoso con la boca abierta, tomo con temor la aldaba y cuando la hizo sonar duramente la gárgola abrió los ojos asustando al pequeño que cayo de lleno en el trasero.

- Auchh ... - dijo levantándose y sobandose su adorable trasero ((Luna babea ¿Qué no se note tanto?)).

- Siga joven Wheeler…- una voz serena y medio sonriente lo recibió dándole la forma de el señor Pegasus.

- Buenas noches señor Pegasus- murmuro el rubio bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión, cosa que al peli morado lo incomodaba y molestaba a la vez.

- Buenas noches joven Wheeler a que debo el placer de su visita?- seguía con la sonrisa de aquellos duendes que rondaban las tierras de los humanos y siempre sonreían con facilidad cuando Joey los capturaba y los dejaba libres de nuevo.

- Bueno es que…. Yo quería pedir… claro esta si … se puede un … favor…- dijo tembloroso escondiendo sus garras.

Pegasus enarco la ceja pero de las sombras salió el samurai parándose al lado de el pelimorado, Joey se trabo más para hablar por la estadía allí de el samurai serio.

- Diga que seria joven Wheeler si esta a mi alcance…- dijo suavemente Pegasus.

- Señor… este… yo necesito que me encierre en las mazmorras en la luna llena… por favor….- dijo bajando la cabeza, quitando la falsa felicidad con la que andaba y dejando ver esos nervios con los que siempre andaba.

Lucio lo miro fijamente - Mañana hay luna llena y los de su clan saldrán que aquí para las montañas… deben alimentarse… eso es una vez al mes…-

- NO! ... - grito el rubio nervioso - ... por favor, señor Pegasus debe encerrarme se lo ruego…. No puede dejar que salga… por favor se lo ruego…- dijo el rubio nervioso y algo maniático.

- Porque deberíamos hacer eso joven Wheeler, sabe perfectamente que si retenemos a alguien de algún clan en sus salidas libres nos meteremos en un problema con los acudientes… ya lo sabe políticas del instituto…- dijo seriamente y levantándose de su sillón para arrodillarse frente al rubio – Deme una razón muy poderosa para que lo encierre en luna llena… dígamela e intentare ayudarlo, antes no…- bajo su mirada, se sentía tan cohibido ante el escrutinio de aquellas dos personas.

- No puedo ... – murmuro despacio - ... decirlo ... – ya no controlo sus emociones, y empezó a temblar y a abrazarse a si mismo - ... Por favor ... Señor Pegasus ... – casi por impulso se abalanzo para suplicarle que lo encerrara, pero el samurai, que notaba que no le tenia confianza se le interpuso - ... Solo por esta luna llena, no pido mas ... solo por esta vez ... – era tan débil, eran tan patético, que solo atino a arrodillarse, y colocar su mano en su pecho, para luego decir casi con tranquilidad - ... Quiero se su huésped por esa noche ... – dijo despacio, ante el asombro del pelimorado - ... Somos sangre y cuerpo de la tierra, y como tal, somos hermanos ... – levanto sus ojos, para encontrarlos lleno de lagrimas, demostrando suplica y miedo.

- ... – el silencio reinó en aquella habitación. Pegasus se sentó en uno de los sillones, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos - ... Solo la noche de luna llena ... – dijo despacio, sorprendiendo al samurai, y casi con placer al rubio – Ahora vete ...! – no dijo mas nada, por lo cual el lucano, salió de allí rápidamente, sin siquiera preguntar algo, por si se arrepentía de su decisión.

Lucio lo miro detenidamente, con sorpresa y reproche. Pero antes que pudiera opinar, el Decano de la Institución se le adelanto.

- Una de las tantas reglas ... de los animales del bosque, es ... pedir alojamiento, hasta a los enemigos naturales, pero solo con la frase correcta ... – los cabellos morados fueron echado hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro, mostrando el ojo cubierto, el cual relucía doradamente - ... Tendrás que vigilarlo muy bien ... Lucio ... no se quien puede ser ese muchacho, pero yo creo que ... este año las cosas se pondrá muy desagradables.

- Cómo supo entonces? – el ojos verdes lo miro molesto.

- No lo se ... realmente ... no lo sé ... – Lucio se dio la media vuelta, y como apareció, se fue. Sabia donde buscar información, por lo cual provoco que sonriera maliciosamente, esta noche se divertiría mas que las anteriores.

--------------

El rubio salió cansado de aquella reunión con Pegasus, el reloj ya daba las 8:55 pm y debería estar en su habitación… así que simplemente corrió hasta encontrar a Yugi vistiéndose en ella..

- Este… yo lo siento…- dijo sonrojado volteando a mirar a otro lado.

- ... Jejejeje, no hay de que Joey… ahora si ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?... me preocupaste, nos dejaste hablando solos después de lo de alistar…- pregunto medio enojado el pequeño.

Joey se sentó en la cama y sonrió - Lo siento, pero debía pensar Yugi… gracias por preocuparte por mi….- sonrió más ampliamente, mientras se alegraba que el pequeño vampiro no se había encontrado con la momia.

- No hay de que mi querido rubio, pero no vuelvas a salir así ¿esta bien?- pregunto de nuevo coquetamente pero Joey se hizo el desentendido, por ratos Yugi se comportaba como un amigo y por ratos como un cazador contra su presa, pero aun así se sentía tan bien con el chico momia.

- Cómo estuvieron Tristan, Yami y Bakura?- pregunto sacando del armario algo austero para dormir.

El pequeño de ojos cárdenos sonrió - ... De lo que te perdiste, Bakura Jekyl estaba perfectamente en clase pero el lagarto de Marik le hizo una broma pesada y se convirtió en Ryu Hayde, jajajaja, hasta la profesora de ética salió volando…. Pobre arpía, May puso una cara cuando en su versión de Hayde, Bakura casi la mata… fuera de eso Yami se peleo con Alistar por pesado y Tristan y Duke fueron llevados de nuevo a la sombra por pelearse…. En definitiva te perdiste de lo mejor…- sonrió el pequeño.

- Lo siento, pero…bueno ya habrá muchas noches…- dijo el rubio acostándose en la cama y cayendo tan pronto en el sueño que necesitaba para pode calmar sus nervios…

Yugi lo miro tiernamente, para besarle la frente - ... A veces me provoca devorarte y hay otras en las que quiero cuidarte… eres un niño asustado y me encantaría en verdad ser tu amigo… Joey…- dijo con cuidado tapándolo aun más y acostándose en su cama para luego apagar la luz del pequeño mechero cerca…

La luna estaba en lo más alto del manto negro, iluminando todo a los alrededores de aquel inmenso bosque. El silencio del mismo era interrumpido por las pisadas apresuradas, el jadeo del miedo, y los rugidos de una gran bestia.

Cerca de un lago, a las orillas, la pequeña figura tropezó con una rama seca, cayendo prácticamente en el agua, la herida que tenía en su pierna, dolía aun más, pero no podía detenerse, debía escapar. El gran aullido no muy lejos de donde estaba, lo atemorizo aun mas, y desesperado empezó a correr nuevamente.

El chapoteo de las aguas alertaron los sentidos de la bestia, que corrió casi como el viento, mientras volvía a captar la sangre en el aire. Estaba hipnotizado, estaba deseoso por volver a probar carne humana, por beber su sangre y de allí, deleitarse con los gritos desesperados. Llego hasta la orilla del lago de los cuervos, divisando aquel muchacho que corría desesperadamente, abrió sus fauces, dejando escurrir saliva mezclada con sangre, sus ojos se delinearon en forma de regocijo, largando así, un gran aullido de satisfacción.

Se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a correr hasta el humano herido, quien se volteo tropezando, cayendo al suelo y de allí solo se escucho gritos de terror. Levanto su zarpa derecha, desgarrando su pecho y matándolo al mismo instante, para luego abrir su enorme fauces y de un bocado cercenar el cuello. La tibia sangre mojaba su rostro, cada vez que tomaba un trozo de carne, los huesos de aquella presa se iban quebrando cada vez que hacia presión al desgarrarla.

La luna se reflejo en el lago, el cual provoco otro aullido de su interior, pero al ir a beber agua vio su reflejo. Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente asustados, para luego retroceder y mirarse las patas, ahora blancas, mostrando unas manos lampiñas. Giro hacia el lado donde estaba el cuerpo de aquel humano que se había comido, y callo al suelo del susto, abruptamente este se había levantado, y con la cara semi comida, mostrando como parte de sus sesos escurrían por las heridas, trato de hablarle pero por lo poco que quedaba de su mandíbula solo burbujeaba sangre. Se levanto para tocarlo, pero el lobo, ahora convertido en muchacho desnudo, retrocedía con terror, llegando hasta la base de un tronco, y de allí no pudo más que quedar atrapado. El cuerpo destrozado, estaba tan cerca que solo lograr murmurar. " Acabas de matar a tu primer humano, Wheeler, y te aseguro que serás el mejor de todos mis perros amaestrados".

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - el rubio grito mientras trataba de desenredarse de las sabanas, desesperadamente.

- Despierta! – Yugi lo abofeteo rudamente, dejándole una marca en su rostro, para luego sentir que el lobezno lo abrazaba como si dependiera de su vida. No dijo nada, porque sabía que había sufrido una pesadilla, había tratando de despertarlo desde mucho antes pero todo había sido inútil.

Aquel muchacho rubio era un pequeño niño atemorizado, lloroso en sus brazos, y temblaba.

- Yo no quiero Yugi… no quiero…. No quiero…. -gemía despacio aun llorando entre los brazos del egipcio… recordando la verdadera razón de no comer carne cruda… le recordaba ese maldito…..

--------------------------

Autora de turno ... : Luna Shinigami

Espero que a todas las niñas les haya gustado aunque la parte sádica fue vendida y promocionada por Kaede-chan jajajaja, yo puse las partes tiernas… ((Lunita ve a lo lejos a Kaede con una venita en la cien y el puñito levantado)) … bueno niñas las dejo que Kaede Chan me va a mandar a lobito para que me haga trisas… aunque con ese lobo, bien paga ser banquete ajajajajajaj Lunita ríe como desquiciada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami**

**-----------------**

Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

Capitulo 04 

La noche oscura estaba completamente empalmada con el aire, como presintiendo las lagrimas del mundo que habitaba aquel instituto…. Las gárgolas tomaban formas y salían de su prisión de piedra y revoloteaban como animales libres donde podían pasear.

Todos los alumnos acostumbrados a estos continuos ruidos tétricos de aquel instituto dormían placidamente, pero cierto vampiro en su ataúd sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Sus ojos azules trataban de cerrase en vano ya que por más que trataba era imposible, retomar el sueño, esta excitado… como desesperado de alguna forma, como si su sangre presintiera nuevos peligros para su raza y para su temor para su única familia…. Abrió lentamente la tapa del ataúd y salía de allí moviendo cadenciosamente su cuerpo.

Miro el ataúd de Mokuba, su pequeño hermano había salido y había llegado completamente magullado, con heridas causadas por el "ácido llameante"… se retorció las manos hasta que sus uñas desgarraron un poco su piel, ¿Qué demonios hacia allí ese liquido? Se sentó en un gran sillón rojo y sirvió una copa de sangre fresca que siempre dejaban en su habitación.

Su hermanito le había contando que había pasado y aun estaba asombrado por lo que le contó, como aquel lucano rubio sabia tanto de las técnicas utilizadas por los cazadores. Y lo más inimaginable como había ayudado a su hermano… pero lo pensó mejor si tal como había dicho Vlad, el lucano era amigo de la misma muerte porque no ayudar a alguien que no era de su clan…

Trato de masajear sus sienes para que dejaran de dolerle, definitivamente este año seria desastroso. Pero su clan nunca quedaba en deuda con otro clan y el favor que le fue ofrecido a su hermano seria pagado….

Aun recordaba como había llegado Mokuba….

Flash Back 

Ya era tarde, cuando pudo escabullirse por los pasillos y llegar a su habitación, cual puerta fue abierta y cerrada despacio, para no despertar a su hermano... Gran error ... Los ojos azules resaltaban aun más en la oscuridad cuando estaban enojados.

- Donde demonios te habías metido? ... – Seto se levanto rápidamente, dando solo una zancada, tomo el brazo del menor y lo jalo, pero al ver que este dio un pequeño grito de dolor, atino a desgarrar sus ropas, y ver allí las vendas – Que te ha ocurrido? Quién té a dañado ... Mokuba? RESPONDE! ...

- Me lastimas .. SETO! – el pelinegro grito soltándose del agarre, para luego dar un impulso y prácticamente volar hasta las vigas del cuarto. El sollozo, la respiración rápida y la angustia que sentía de su pequeño hermano, Kaiba, dio un envión situándose cerca de donde el pequeño se había refugiado.

- Perdóname ... – su vos gruesa, salió lo mas arrepentida posible, pero aun su frialdad estaba presente - ... Pero me preocupe al no ver que llegabas, y ... luego esas vendas ... esas heridas que empiezan a sangrar ... yo ... – Mokuba se sorprendió, al mencionar la curaciones, y se percato que se habían abierto nuevamente.

- Lo siento ... es que ... – las lagrimas carmesí empezado a brotar despacio.

- Ven ... te las revisare ... – extendió su mano y bajaron hasta el buró donde tenia algunas hiervas y extrañas pociones. Mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que podía procesar de lo pasado esa noche.

Fin Flash Back 

Finalmente las presiones y el sueño lo vencieron, por ende dejo su cuerpo desnudo y se metió a su ataúd, posición nada decorosa para el líder de los Nosferatu pero él tenia esa

maña desde hace mucho tiempo, una que le causaría varios dolores de cabeza y otros momentos no tan infelices.

Pero se acostó con una sola idea fija ... averiguar que era realmente Joey Wheeler.

-----------------

Se movía entre la cama duramente había probado todo convertirse en cuervo, lanzar sus plumas de todo su repertorio, utilizar sus garras y nada, todo había sido infructuoso… ese maldito inmortal lo tenia atado a la cama, su pequeña pluma mensajera había vuelto Joey por lo menos tenia resuelto lo de luna llena… pero él... aun seguía atado a la cama del samurai, trato de hacer memoria por las ropas cuantos años tendría aquel maldito pero no quiso ni pensarlo, debía tener la edad de sus antepasados puesto que había visto muchos enviados.

En ese tiempo alcanzo a detallar esa habitación, no le quedaba de otra, así que pudo ver pictogramas tan antiguos como los mismos faraones, de lejos dos tablillas hebreas y muchas cosas antiguas que databan de más de quinientos años. Sintió que la puerta se abría de manera estrepitosa y pensó que tal vez podía ocurrir el milagro de que aquel imbecil lo soltara, pero lamentablemente nada de lo que deseamos se vuelve realidad.

Vio perfectamente con sus gemas azules como llegaba el samurai y se retiraba parte de su armadura. Pero en silencio como detallándolo.

- Puedo largarme ya de aquí!- dijo fuertemente ganándose una mirada incierta por parte del de ojos verdes.

- No, no puedes hasta que no me respondas….. Unas cuantas preguntas, pero entre más me lo pongas difícil mejor para mí…-dijo quitándose el faldón dejando ver únicamente su dragón en la espalda. Antul sintió terror de aquello que estaba sucediendo, aquel maldito estaba desnudo y él atado eso no podía tener nada bueno… o por lo menos eso pensaba él, porque el cuervo en las hordas del sexo desenfrenado nada de nada, ni con hembra y mucho menos con macho.

- Que demonios quiera que le diga?... además porque tiene que estar en ese estado… PERVERTIDO!- grito tratando de irse pero jalando duramente la cadena que estaba atada a su cuello.

El samurai solo sonrió quedamente mientras que tomaba entre sus manos el rostro pálido del chico.

- Definitivamente esta noche voy a divertirme de lo lindo hace siglos que no me divierto con alguien….- dijo relamiéndose los labios, este acto hizo que las uñas de Antul crecieran un poco más de su tamaño e intentara alejarlo, pero las manos del samurai evitaron su huida de manera practica poniéndole una eslabón de color verde en su muñeca. El cuervo sabría muy pronto para que servia el susodicho eslabón, intento convertirse en animal pero su transformación fue coartada por aquel brazalete que brillo duramente, a lo cual el samurai solo sonrió mientras se acercaba a su rostro - Este grillete hecho de Ojos vampiro…. corazón de lobo… escamas de trasformarles y lengua de la muerte………- dijo sonriendo ante los ojitos asombrados del cuervo.

- Eres un maldito…- mustio lentamente debido a la cercanía del otro ser junto a él.

- No sabes cuan maldito puedo ser pero ahora me responderás….¿que tienes que ver con el lucano Joseph Wheeler?...- Antul bajo la mirada y desvió el rostro, solo cerro su boca, nada saldría de ella - ... así que sin responder cuervo….- dijo con una sonrisa lago macabra - ... mira lo que pasa cada vez que me desobedeces….- tomo una navaja de la mesa comenzó a desgarras la camisa que llevaba el cuervo dejando su pecho pálido completamente desnudo y dejando ver una cicatriz transversal en ella bastante grande. Obviamente una pelea a muerte. La lengua inquieta de Lucio se movió recorriéndola, mientras que sus manos hacían la misma travesía…que iba desde el hombro derecho hasta su costilla izquierda. Antul se sonrojo visiblemente, tratándose de quitarse a aquel hombre de encima porque casi todo el peso del aquel samurai de ojos verdes estaba sobre él.

- Suéltame! ... - grito cuando las manos de aquel chico se aferraban a sus hombros y enterraban sus uñas - ... suéltame! - grito de nuevo.

- Contéstame…..- dijo serenamente aun sabiendo que aquel chico de ojos azules no respondería por nada del mundo.

- Muérase! - grito con más ahínco haciéndose daño en el cuello pero sus manos fueron apresadas por las manos de aquel chico.

- Le gusta el sexo rudo ¿verdad? ... - pregunto con mofa, pero luego quedo callado al ver el sonrojo predecible en esa piel que se asomaba como un lejano rubor. -contésteme….- dijo molesto luego un golpe le llego al rostro al pequeño cuervo

- Ya le dije que se muriera…- dijo completamente tímido y pasito… cerro sus ojos hiciera lo que hiciera ese maldito samurai no iba a conseguir nada, ni que gritara, ni que pidiera ayuda, solo rogaba porque el olor de su sangre no llegara hasta el fino olfato de su amigo… porque si no hay si abría un gran problema que no seria fácil de calmar.

Lucio vio como el pequeño cuervo ladeo la cabeza y cerro fuertemente sus ojos, indirectamente él había dicho que nada de lo que hiciera lo iba hacer hablar, sonrió de a poco y se situó encima del de las plumas, sintiendo así el temblor de aquel cuerpo que estaba bajo él. Lo miro detenidamente, captando cada rasgo de su rostro, su cuello, su pecho acelerado y por que no ... de su pequeña cintura el cual era ceñida por aquel pantalón negro.

Lentamente, bajo hasta su cuello donde empezó a dar pequeños besos, aspirando el aroma particular que emanaba, provocando otros espasmos inconscientes de aquel cuervo, excitándolo aun más. Dejo un pequeño camino húmedo, gracias a su lengua, que llegaba hasta el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, donde la mordió sensualmente, mientras las caderas se movían incitando al otro a que lo acompañara en aquella danza erótica.

Antul cerro aun más sus ojos, apretando sus labios, y tratando de no pensar que tenia a un endemoniado samurai sexy, que provocaba que se olvidara de luchar, y que por alguna razón quería gemir desenfrenadamente. " _Maldición ... Maldito ... Maldición ... Maldito ... Maldición ... Oh, por la madre luna ...! Tiene que ser especial ... con alguien ... a quien ... – _lagrimas salían de sus ojos _- ... No así ... no así ..._ ". Los pensamientos lo estaban traicionando, a medida que sentía las manos expertas de aquel sujeto. mordió sus labios, tratando de no gemir o gritar, provocando que empezaran a sangrar, mientras su miembro era apresado por aquellos dedos, tocándolo suavemente, de arriba hacia abajo, pellizcándolo y hasta jugando con la punta de este, mientras apenas un liquido salía respondiendo a la excitación.

Lucio levanto su cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero algo en aquel rostro no le gusto. Se detuvo para observarlo mejor, y comprobó que estaba temblando, no por la excitación o por estar a punto del primer orgasmos ... era miedo ...

Empezó a besarle el rostro, despacio, tocar sus cabellos, delinear sus dedos al contorno de su cintura, calmándolo despacio. Consiguiendo que el pelinegro dejara de apretar los labios tan desesperadamente, pero a un así estando aun tenso.

- Shhhh ... – el ojiverde susurro al oído - ... lo haré despacio ... – trato de tranquilizarlo, pero sabia que no lo lograría del todo.

Apoyo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Antul, colocando una mano en la cintura de este, y la otra apresando su miembro, dándole pequeño masajes, tratando de que se relajara.

El cuervo no sabia las intenciones en si de aquel sujeto, pero esas palabras, esas caricias suaves, lo estaban calmando, y no sabia porque. Apenas pudo pensar cuando un gran calor empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, desde su ingle hasta sus mejillas, las cuales eran acompañadas por pequeños gemidos. Lucio se movió, para apresar con sus labios la oreja, y empezar a lamerla, dándole un toque más excitante. Minutos después, no pudo resistirse, y dio un gran gemido ... dándole la pauta que el hermoso cuervo de ojos azules había llego al orgasmo.

Cansado y adormilado, quedo en la misma posición de hacia un rato, aun con el collar en el cuello, pero semi desnudo. El samurai, tomo un paño remojado en una vasija que estaba al lado de la cama, y limpio el sudoroso cuerpo de aquel ave humana, sonriendo de costado, ya que parecía más tranquilo, y no la bestia de la muerte que había demostrado.

- Demonios ... – dijo despacio, mientras despeinaba sus cabellos, y miraba su cuerpo desnudo y excitado.

Cubrió el cuerpo de aquel muchacho, con las sabanas, para luego ir al baño y darse una ducha fría. Ya vería como averiguar que relación tenían el lucano y aquel hermoso emisario de la muerte.

-----------------

**Por la mañana ... al día siguiente ... **

Joey estaba algo nervioso, en la noche seria finalmente luna llena y él tendría que cubrir las consecuencias de eso completamente solo…. Desde hace años tenia al cuervo de su lado, pero esa noche seria diferente, necesitaba calmarse y vio como el sol se despuntaba con ferocidad por el cielo, así que decidió salir de día y conocer aquel recinto con luz natural y menos artificial.

Se levanto algo cansado por la maldita pesadilla que siempre tenia y miro a su lado a la momia que el día de ayer lo había sostenido en los brazos, era buen amigo este chico, con cuidado fue al baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente, su piel blanca contrastaba bastante con los azulejos del baño que eran de color arena, como todo el baño en si, el agua recorría su cuerpo delgado y mojaba tentativamente sus mechones rubios a su rostro, sus manos delgadas pasaban el jabón primero por su torso, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus partes pudientes ((dios… quien fuera jabón…. ¿adivinen quien lo dijo?)) la suave espuma se quedaba en el cuerpo del chico y el suave olor a jazmines estaba inundando los sentidos del pequeño lobo rubio, cerro la llave del agua y comenzó a aplicarse shampoo en esas hebras de oro que no tenía nadie, como regalo de un rayo de sol en su adorada cabeza ((Creo que ya adivinaron quien describe ¿ne?)). Luego volvió abrir la llave y cada traicionera gota de agua se filtraba por sus hermosos contornos de marfil, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que sus manos tocaban indiscretamente cada parte de su cuerpo, como sabiendo que ellas, junto con el agua y el jabón eran las únicas que habían profanado ese cuerpo. El agua, cuanto le gustaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo como si fuese un amante, sus manos bajaron lentamente y limpiaron sus genitales de manera traviesa pero sin ser nada morboso, solo el baño común y corriente, las partículas de Jabón y shampoo dejando esa piel y ese cabello sin rastros completos de esa resbalosa sustancia en su lindo cuerpo. Abrió sus ojitos mieles y se miro en los espejos que había en el baño, se sonrojo un poco puesto que no los había notado y pudo ver claramente su cuerpo desnudo por esos espejos, sonrió tocando lentamente uno de ellos y trazando con unas de sus delgadas manos su reflejo quitando el vapor que empañaba el cristal.

- Definitivamente me veo mejor como humano jejejeje…- sonrió a su reflejo y comenzó a secarse lentamente con una pequeña toalla, sus tobillos, sus piernas y luego el resto de su cuerpo, cuando termino de secarse cubrió su humanidad con una toalla a la cintura y otra en sus cabellos. Sin haberlo pensado había durado casi media hora en el baño, aunque pensándolo bien hasta ahora era las ocho de la mañana…

Miro su reflejo por ultima vez y sonrió para salir de aquel baño, lo que no sabia el hermoso licántropo es que al otro lado del espejo, en una habitación muy lejana, entre los recodos de aquella institución, en un baño estaba un sonrojado de pies a cabeza vampiro de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, su intención no había sido espiar, pero era la única forma de transitar por el instituto sin ser detectado y a plena luz del día… sin querer (( ¬¬ ¿Quién le cree?)) termino en el baño del egipcio, pero no contaba que preciso cuando cabía su aparición allí, el maldito rubio se estaba bañando y sin querer se quedo para ver de cerca de un lucano ((Nota de lunita: yo aun sigo sin creérmelo ¬¬)). El vampiro salió del baño completamente sonrojado y enojado con sigo mismo por su comportamiento, como había dejado que su tiempo y sus ojos siguieran fijamente pensando en el horrible cuerpo de ese enemigo… bueno horrible no estaba… es más estaba algo agraciado ¿algo?... para que se mentía, estaba bien apuesto el maldito rubio, se quedo para espiar, sabia perfectamente que los hombres lobos tenían la cola al fin del nacimiento de la espalda o sea en la cadera, que en algunos tenia vellos y pelos en todo el cuerpo, que sus manos eran garras filosas, pero lo que vio en aquel baño fue un hermoso ser humano tomando el baño más excitante que haya visto en su vida el pobre vampiro.

Trato de respirar…. Si, trato porque mientras lo veía se le olvido de cómo se respiraba…. ¿será que ese lobo sabia que era tremendamente sensual bañándose?... seguramente sabia que él estaba allí y lo había hecho para provocarlo… demonios, porque no dejaba que esas malditas imágenes salieran de su cabeza.. Trato de pensar mejor las cosas y de nuevo se acomodo en el ataúd de forma rápida intentando dormir, fracasando miserablemente en el intento.

-----------------

En una de las habitaciones mas alejadas de aquel instituto, mas cerca de las catacumbas que de los salones de clases, en la oscuridad de la misma, los ojos amarillos de aquel sujeto esperaban deseoso la caída de la luna llena.

- Podría fallar ... – una vos joven, tranquila rompió el silencio de aquel lugar.

- Podría ... – contesto aquel sujeto, dándole un toque a sus ojos amarillentos

- Será difícil ... – la figura se movió despacio, encendiendo una pequeña vela. Mostrando sus ojos verdes.

- Será glorioso ... – Seiichiro dijo despacio con alegría, mientras levantaba la copa y hacia un imaginario brindis.

Cuando la noche cayera ... Los muertos se levantarían ...

**-----------------**

Nota de la autora de turno ...

LA LI OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ... Felices Fiestas amigos míos ... nn ... Aquí Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami les desea de corazón ...

Pos no tengo mucho que decir, que este epy lo hicimos a medias con lunita hermosa ...jejejeje...espero que les halla gustado ...

Nos vemos el año que vieneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XDDD matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

PD: por cierto D el final de este epy se los dejo a criterio ... y hagan sus apuestas señores ... quien demonios es el otro ... ¿? muajauajuajauajajajjajaj


	5. Chapter 5

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Sadic & Sadic Corporation **

**( Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami )**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

Capitulo Cinco 

El día estaba pasando rápidamente sin ser completamente desplazado, las cosas y las personas de día se veían completamente diferentes.

Los monstruos parecían personas normales y únicamente estaban afuera aquellos que toleraban la luz del día, por lo tanto se sentía completamente seguro por primera vez en aquel instituto.

Caminaba despacio oliendo todo sutilmente dado que su olfato estaba sensitivo, esa noche, seria su primera noche allí y tenia miedo, por momentos podía ver cerca su transformación pero no quería lastimar a nadie…

Sus pasos eran seguros, pero lentos y determinaba con su vista aquellas cosas que por lo general no veía, cuando vio a el chico albino corrió para saludarlo.

- Buenos días Bakura…- dijo sonriente, a lo cual el chico albino sonrió bajando sus gafas y respondiendo al saludo tierno.

- Buen día Joey ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- Dijo alternativamente mirando a el rubio y aun libro grandísimo con pastas azules y el logo de la filosofía en el.

El lobito se encogió de hombros - Bien… que haces?... estudiando?...-

El chico camino junto al rubio directo al laboratorio - Más o menos estoy buscando mi cura…. -

El rubio de ojos miel alzo sus ojitos y lo miro interesado - Cura? De que… no sabía que estabas enfermo…-

Bakura sonrió tiernamente cuando abrió una puerta reforzado, de madera y remaches, pero sobre todo con varias trancas.

- Algo así Joey… mira este es mi laboratorio… - dijo orgulloso, mientras pasaba por las mesas completas que tenían probetas y líquidos de varios colores, sopletes y medicamentos, libros a todos los lados y reverberos en los cuales tenia mezclas de olores dulzones y otros más amargos, cientos de alimañas vivían entre las paredes y sus pequeñas patas se escuchaban entre las paredes de aquel laboratorio de piedra, todo esto era percibido por el rubio.

Pero lo más asombroso de aquel lúgubre laboratorio eran un cuarto de espejos que estaban en la mitad un círculo blanco… Bakura vio como el lobo estaba interesado en esa parte de la habitación.

- Ese es el cuarto de la verdad… muestra lo que tienes escondido en tu interior, me recuerda que no estoy solo y quedo combatir a aquel que habita en mi interior y que me vuelve una bestia furibunda con ganas de sangre y venganza al genero viviente…- dijo con pesar entrando en aquel circulo blanco, mostrándole al rubio lo que le quería decir…

Para asombro del lucano rubio vio a la linda figura de aquel científico albino con sus hermosos ojos castaños y en el reflejo una bestia, un hombre como él, de cabellos albinos que desafiaban la gravedad… una sonrisa macabra en el rostro pálido y unos ojos cafés llegando a negros, sus manos parecían garras… él era del que tanto hablaba Yugi, Ryu… la parte malvada del albino de lindo corazón.

Con turbación vio como la figura que se duplicaba en los espejos lo miraban a él, mientras su parte buena se hallaba con los ojos bien cerrados, como escuchando las viejas memorias de los fatales asesinatos que había cometido.

- Que tenemos aquí… un lindo cachorrito… ¿estas preparado para la luna llena?... porque el heredero de la madre luna es capaz de acabar con todos, jajajajaj… que te parece si me ayudas a escapar de aquí y destruimos todo… el tonto del Bakura no deja divertirme… es un maldito bastardo… pero tu esta noche si me dejaras… ¿verdad? Hijo de la madre luna…- sonrió macabramente mientras que Joey dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Cómo sabes que….?- trato de pensar racionalmente, no todos sabían que él era….

De nuevo el reflejo de los espejos sonrió de manera más luminosa, mirándolo de medio lado y hablando con sarcasmo pintado en las tonalidades de su rostro.

- Las alimañas del bosque hablan en susurros de un asesino, aquel demonio mortal que entre sus garras desmiembran el angelical espacio mundano, que sus colmillos son navajas portadoras de peste y que es el único lobo capaz de destruir al clan de los chupa sangre…. Un lucano, un lobo… un licántropo y sobre todo un mestizo que ya ha probado la sangre humana y su carne deliciosa que se desliza por su garganta, haciéndole saber cuan suave y tersa se siente… embota los sentidos cuando los músculos de su presa se tensan de dolor cuando un pedazo es arrancado sin piedad dentro de sus fauces…. Eso me han dicho las alimañas del bosque, aquellas que siempre están despiertas y que nunca descansan,…- dijo mirando como el pánico que hace unos momentos se había puesto en el rostro del lucano había cambiado, sus garras estaban en posición de ataque y sus ojos amarillos - Delicado? Porque no te gusta que te digan las verdades a la cara…?-

- Cierra tu maldito pico o juro que te rebanare en tantos pedazos que serás comida de las aves de rapiña…- dijo duramente rodeando al agresor entre los espejos.

- Aves de rapiña? O un cuervo que trae la muerte y por ende el lucano que destruye vidas puede darse por inmortal?- pregunto cerrando los ojos, cuando vio que el rubio analizaba a su contraparte mientras la olía al cuerpo de este.

- Eso no te importa… atisbo medio echo de científico rechazado… grgrgrgr… tu solo vives como un parásito de Bakura y cuando el chico encuentre su cura ¡Tu morirás¡- sonrió Joey mostrando uno de sus colmillos - Estoy seguro que con algunos libros de alquimia el chico haría maravillas… que te parece el "herbario de Siracusa"…- Joey vio como el reflejo abría los ojos fuertemente - ... el libro prohibido que habla de la historia de la piedra filosofal, esa la cual es capaz de convertir las piedras en oro y de regresar a la normalidad a las almas atormentadas…. Dicho libro esta guardado en la biblioteca principal del maestro Pegasus y te juro que yo podría decirle que…- pero su voz fue callado inmediatamente por Ryu.

-¡Cállate¡- grito fuertemente.

Los ojos amarillos del chico se abrieron de forma gradual y lo miraron con malicia - ... No me digas que tus amigos, las alimañas no te contaron que se bastante sobre conjuros, hechizos y herramientas que utilizan los cazadores… no te metas conmigo o terminaras lamentándolo Ryu, porque así salgas de esa prisión de carne como es Bakura, te juro que te encontrare y cercenare tu cuerpo aun cuando tu corazón nazca, no te metas conmigo… o te juro que lo lamentaras…- gruño duramente, sacando de su trance a Bakura que siempre dormía cuando Ryu hablaba.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños y Joey volvió a la normalidad tratando de calmarlo.

- Bakura ¿estas bien?..- pregunto asustado utilizando el tono de voz de siempre como si lo que acabara de decir nunca antes hubiera sido mencionado.

El albino solo sonrió retirando las lagrimas de los ojos - ... No te preocupes Joey, simplemente odio cuando Ryu toma control de mi cuerpo y por ende no recuerdo nada… lamento que hayas tenido que hablar con ese pesado ¿y de que hablaron?..- pregunto cerca del rubio cuando lo dejo cerca de la mesita.

- Nada.. solo estaba burlándose de un lobo lampiño ... - sonrió dejando al chico y dirigiéndose a la puerta -... nos vemos Bakura…ten cuidado y busca bien entre los herbarios, tal vez encuentres algo…- sonrió tiernamente dejando con la boca abierta al albino que no había buscado en los herbarios por creerlos innecesarios.

---------------------------------------

Antul abrió sus ojitos azules y se dio cuenta que un estaba atado, las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaban a él sin pedir permiso y un fuerte sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas blancas, sin poder controlar sus emociones, lagrimas en torrenciales salieron de esos ojitos… se sentía sucio y marginado, se sentía exactamente como una alimaña, ese maldito samurai lo toco, lo hizo sentir fuego en sus entrañas, se sentía mal y sus lagrimas parecía que no querían cesar de sus ojos hermosos.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía, no quería que su vida se le fuera encerrado allí, así que con cuidado tomo una de sus plumas y la comenzó a multiplicar en sus manos blancas y sus uñas se alargaron, Lucio le había dicho que su cadena no cedía y no se la podía quitar, pero si la cadena no cedía… la cama si lo haría…

Comenzó a lanzarlas como si fueran navajas, atravesando el metal como una espada…. Se alejo un poco y sintió que iba cediendo, tendría que tener esa maldita cadena al cuello pero no estaría más atado… se sintió estúpido al no haberlo hecho de primero, pero aun tenia tiempo, ese samurai de ojos verdes expresivos no había tomado nada de él y se había jurado que no lo tomaría…

Sonrió pensando en la libertad, una que pensaba disfrutar al lado de cierto amigo rubio que quería como un hermano, con una nueva esperanza en mente los golpes fueron más certeros regalándole la nueva visión de libertad que le fue negada…

--------------------------------------

La respiración estaba agitada, sus instintos de bestia se estaba apoderando por culpa de la desenfrenada excitación que sentía en ese momento. Nunca pensó estar en la posición de animal en celo, buscando el placer carnal y la desesperación de poseer aquel cuerpo, aquella deliciosa sangre. Mordió con desenfreno aquel espacio en blanco que le ofrecía entre gemidos de placer, bebió con ansiedad aquel espeso liquido, para luego soltar la carne abruptamente para que su presa diera un grito de dolor.

Sintió que la carne de su espalda se abría por culpa de pequeños cortes, pero eso lo excitaba aun mas, provocando que sus caderas se movieran aun mas rápidas, entrando y saliendo de aquel cuerpo que aullaba de placer contra la pared de aquel lugar oscuro.

" Seto" escucho a la par de su oído, cuando el clímax llego para ambos.

Cerro sus ojos cansado, dejándose caer al suelo, con aquel muchacho entre sus brazos quien lo sujetaba como si dependiera de su vida, Pegando aun mas sus cuerpos humanos, mezclando así sus esencias y aromas. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos claros que por el reflejo de la luna mostraban pureza. Instintivamente se acerco al rostro, para besarlo despacio, sintiendo una gran ola de calidez en su interior ...

Despertó abruptamente, al sentir la gran campana del monasterio al pie de la montaña, en donde la academia residía. El vampiro castaño no había podido controlar ni sus malditos sueños diurnos, había soñado con aquel sujeto ... y eso lo molestaba mucho mas que su entrepierna que había reaccionado ante aquella fantasía húmeda.

No podía estar más allí en ese maldito ataúd, puesto que la madera rechinaba, salió completamente desnudo y coloco una bata oscura, en estos momentos odiaba su identidad demoníaca, no podía ver la luz del sol y por ende lo que sucedía fuera.

Quería saber que sucedía a su alrededor cuando era de día… que pasaba en los arroyuelos y en las piedras calizas de esa escuela… miro fijamente sus libros y lo pensó seriamente, así que saco uno, de pasta blanca y hecha en marfil…

Lo abrió con cuidado y las páginas desprendieron a jazmines suaves y comenzó una danza lenta que lo envolvía, un olor a jazmines… tan parecidos a la del lucano rubio… abrió sus ojos azules y se sorprendió de estar pendiente de ese estúpido detalle…

¿Qué demonios le importaba que aquel lucano oliera a Jazmines?

Pero era verdad, su piel desprendía un olor suave a jazmines y se veía pálida y tersa al contacto, pero temía quemarse con el solo contacto como el agua bendita… sus labios sonrojados eran parecidos a la sangre de los recién nacidos… un tenue rojo… pero tan apetecible…

Movió su cabeza, moviendo sus mechones castaños y concentrándose en la lectura.

Pasado unos minutos miro con languidez la hora…

1:00 PM… tanto tiempo había pasado…

Esta noche le agradecería a ese lucano por haberle salvado la vida a Mokuba y no le debería nada a nadie…

Pero sin pensarlo, llevo su mano a su ya dolorida entrepierna, para luego empezar a masajearla, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Por el mismísimo Conde Dracul ... hacia siglos que no hacia esto ... y todo por culpa de aquel muchacho rubio ...

--------------------------------------

A la hora del almuerzo, no supo porque, pero estaba solo. Ni Yugi, Tristan o Bakura se encontraban en el comedor. Hasta Yami, que era uno de los delegados de los años mayores, estaba cerca. Suspiro desganado, sentándose en una mesa alejada de los demás, pero no muy lejos de la luz del sol, que entraba por una de las tantas ventanas que había allí.

Revolvió su comida, había perdido las ganas de comer por los nervios de la próxima luna. Además, Antul había desaparecido y no supo mas nada, después de enviar la pluma mensajera a su amigo, la angustia se estaba apoderando cada vez mas de su alma, y si no se calmaba, podría ser desastroso para todos allí.

Sintió un olor nauseabundo, que lo hizo levantar su vista, encontrándose a la dama arpía de pie, frente a él.

- Hola Guapo ... – movió su cuerpo sensualmente, mientras se sentaba en la punta de la banca, cruzando así sus piernas provocativamente - ... Veo que tus amigos te han abandonado ... – dijo melosamente, mientras que con su mano acariciaba la lampiña del lucano.

- Trabajos y estudio ... – dijo secamente, mientras retiraba su mano, y se disponía a salir de allí, pero fue sujetado por aquella hembra.

- Oh, vamos ... no seas así conmigo ... – se levanto apresando el brazo del rubio, contra sus pechos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a las orejas de este - ... Acaso ... eres tímido? ... – su vos salió ronca, sensual.

- Me repugnas ... – Joey contesto con desprecio, mientras la apartaba con un empujón - ... Tu olor de celo es desagradable para mi olfato ... – haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Cómo te atreves? – la arpía rubia levanto su mano mostrando sus garras, furiosa, para darle un zarpazo en el rostro, pero se detuvo de inmediato, cuando su figura quedo reflejada en aquellas pupilas anaranjadas, medias rojas.

Miedo, terror, un escalofrió cruzo por cada una de sus plumas, mientras observaba como aquellas pupilas volvían a la normalidad.

El muchacho salió apresuradamente de aquel lugar, esto se estaba saliendo de control, y estaba entrando en pánico. Debería quedarse encerrado hasta que sea la hora.

Mientras todos murmuraban lo que había sucedido en el comedor, la mirada seria de aquel monstruo era preocupante ... Nadie se percato de su presencia, por lo cual nadie le presto atención cuando desapareció por el mismo lugar donde se había detenido cuando observo el raro comportamiento de lucano.

--------------------------------------

Entre la oscuridad de las sombras de aquel instituto, ágilmente se movía una figura, tratando de llegar hasta su destino. Miro con recelo una columna, donde podía percatarse la presencia mínima de un sirviente de la noche, pero para él, no era problema. Sonrió con malicia, por lo menos aprovecharía la confusión para el final de la obra que a media noche comenzaría. Por uno de los pasillos pudo encontrarse con uno de los alumnos.

- Duke-kun ... – su vos tranquila, y aterciopelada, llamo la atención del otro muchacho

- Farel ... – dijo el fantasma, mientras sentía aquella mirada verde sobre él - ... Que puedo ayudarlo? – ante él, se encontraba un muchacho de mediana estatura, de cabellos negros y de ojos color esmeralda en bruto. Su piel blanca podría confundirse con una criatura de la noche, o hasta con un fantasma, pero ... no era esa su verdadera naturaleza, era una criatura aun ... mas peligrosa.

- Duke-kun, no sea formal conmigo ... – le sonrió tranquilamente – Solo quería saber si sabia donde podría encontrar al joven Wheeler-san ... tengo unos encargos de Pegasus-sama, y no quiero que mi Niisan se enoje ... – su rostro de niño, pareció tranquilo y sin ningún rastro de maldad, mientras iba adornado con una sonrisa alentadora. Mientras abrazaba contra su pecho, unos libros y apuntes.

- No ... – respondió secamente, aquel muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas - ... No se donde podría encontrarse aquel perro ... – apenas con una inclinación se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

- Oh ... Lamento haberlo ofendido ... Duke-kun ... – la vos triste llamo la atención del fantasma, para girarse y mirarlo, con algo de nervios y algo arrepentido.

- No lo tomes así ... Farel ... – le dijo tratando de arreglar su disgusto ante aquel sujeto rubio, que con solo su presencia, había acaparado totalmente la atención de su amante - ... no me prestes atención ... estoy algo ...

- Molesto ... irritable ... y cansado ... – termino la frase aquel sujeto que lo miraba analizándolo - ... no se preocupe ... – luego sonrió tiernamente - ... Mi niisan esta todo el día con ese tema y hasta me siento desplazado ... – haciendo una mueca de puchero infantil. Cosa que no tranquilizo nada al fantasma.

- Claro ... El celador Lucio ... debe estar histérico por aquel sujeto ... – comento mas para si mismo que para responderle.

- Bueno ... Lamento interrumpirlo ... Duke-kun ... – Farel se despidió con una reverencia y siguió caminando ágilmente por aquel pasillo.

Duke se le quedo mirando por un momento ... Tenia un mal presentimiento. Iba a seguir su camino cuando otra figura apareció frente a él.

- Valla ... valla ... – dijo con sorna, pero al ver el semblante tan serio, hasta preocupado, borro su sonrisa - ... Que sucede? – fue la pregunta fría.

- Quiero que averigües algo ... Eres le único que puede salir y entrar de aquí tan rápidamente ... sin ser detectado ... – aquellos ojos relucieron serios en la oscuridad, mostrando el futuro soberano digno de su pueblo.

---------------------------------------

Los cabellos violetas de Pegasus se movían por la capillita donde estaba, cuando el chirriar de la puerta le indico que había llegado su guardián.

- Que averiguaste Lucio?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar por esa ventana que tenían vitrales de colores…

- Nada… no he podido averiguar nada, todo lo referente a Joseph Wheeler es como si fuera un maldito secreto de estado…- dijo tajantemente - ... ni las mismísimas Animas ... que con solo nombrar al lucano humano ... salían espantadas o que no sabia de quien yo les hablaba ... – el samurai apretó sus puños con enojo.

Maximillian sirvió una copa del más fino vino - ...Esta noche sabemos que pasa con Joseph Wheeler y espero por todos los magos que no sea nada malo… no podemos permitir un problema entre los clanes…- suspiro - ... el padre de Joseph no es buena persona… yo lo conozco bien… y puede ser peligroso para cualquiera ...-

- Porque lo dice?... yo no sabia que conocía el señor Wheeler- dijo despacio sin quitar su vista de su señor.

- Lo conozco demasiado, así como al padre del joven Kaiba…- suspiro - ... ese par de hombres tienen una lucha eterna y espero que no involucre los clanes… Gerard Wheeler y Gozaburo Kaiba se odian a muerte como en algún tiempo se …... - paro de una vez - ... no me hagas caso Lucio, más bien dile a los del clan de los licántropos que salgan y regresen mañana…- dijo suavemente y el de ojos verdes dando una reverencia y saliendo de allí.

Maximillian quedo completamente solo y miro fijamente el horizonte tratando de ver en que se habían equivocado en el pasado.

-... También fue culpa mía… esos odios no fueron creciendo solos… yo también tuve la culpa que Gerard se sintiera traicionado y llenara de oscuridad su corazón… solo espero que Seto Kaiba y Joseph Wheeler no hereden sus odios…- bajo sus ojos y la parte que tenia cubierta por el cabello se hizo a un lado dejando ver una cicatriz en el lado derecho del ojo mientras que una pieza de joyería estaba donde debería estar el ojo…. susurro separándose de la ventana y recostándose sobre su cama grande, viendo hacia arriba dos gárgolas inmensas con sus garras en ataque, con alas de murciélago desplegadas, ambas gárgolas estaban peleando entre fuegos llameantes.

El tiempo cruzaba espectacularmente rápido, por ende no cesaba en las manecillas, pronto llegaría la noche…

------

**Nota de las autoras : Jujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ... Estrenamos nuevo nick ... la cual identificaran que es trabajo nuestro ... muajajjajajjaj ( risa maniática y de ultratumba por parte de Luna y Kaede ) ...**

**"Sadic & Sadic Corporation" **

**( mientras todos sus niños desaparecen disimuladamente ) Kaede: ...¬¬ ...!**

**K: ... Bueno ... después de tanto tiempo, les traemos el quinto capitulo ... o.o espero que no este tan enredado XD porque yo le di algunos toques y me quedo ... raro ... XD jejejej ... aunque les aseguro que pronto estara el sexto ...o.o cortesía especial de Luna que se mando una trama ... que hasta yo me quede con la boca abierta ... XD pero como soy mala ... no lo puse en este capitulo ... jajajjajajaj ... ( cri ... cri ... grillitos de fondo )**

**...! es que me inspire y quedaba mejor para el siguiente ... GOMEN LUNITA HERMOSAAAA! uu pero como dije ... queda mejor para el otro epy ( kaede con aureola de angelito y alitas )**

**jejeje ... se cuidan toditossssssssssssss matta neeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**PD: S alguien sabe que le paso a Amor yaoi? Si alguien tiene el mail de Marfil me lo pasa por privado plizzz ... .seee youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh **

**By Sadic & Sado Corporation**

**(Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami)**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo Seis**

Lamentablemente empezó a caer el sol en el cielo y Joey miro lánguidamente la caída del astro rey, camino rápido entre los pasillos y allí encontró a Maximillian con las llaves en su mano y junto al samurai… Joey bajo la cabeza, eso era lo mejor por el momento…

Yugi veía como su amigo fue conducido por el director y se le hizo raro puesto que hace poco había visto a Alistar salir con la manada, supuso que el rubio también saldría pero estaba equivocado.

Pero no era el único extrañado, ya que entre las sombras también caminaba el vampiro Kaiba…

Con cuidado caminaron hasta las portezuelas de las mazmorras, mal olientes y llenas de alimañas. Joey se asusto un poco cuando el samurai lo empujo para que siguiera adelante… Maximillian alzo la mano e inmediatamente todas las antorchas se prendieron.

- Esta seguro de esto joven Wheeler?- pregunto Pegasus al ver las oscuras prisiones de acero reforzado…

Joey miro fijamente sus manos que estaban ya convertidas en garras.

- Si, estoy seguro… pero puedo pedirle un favor más…?- pregunto de manera tímida. El samurai trato de hablar pero Pegasus se negó.

- Que quieres, espero que no sea algo difícil de cumplir…- dijo seriamente.

Joey se sonrojo, no era normal lo que iba a pedir - ... Por favor, seria tan amble de encadenarme en la celda…- su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero fue audible para Pegasus, Méndez y las dos sombras no invitadas que fijaban su vista en el lucano y estaban sorprendidos por la petición.

- Pero…- trato de hablar el samurai, pero de nuevo Maximillian callo sus labios.

- Como diga joven Wheeler, aunque debe saber que es poco ortodoxo..- incrimino con sus ojos bonitos, mientras entraba con Joey a la celda…

El rubio se sentó con cuidado en un banco mientras que sus muñecas eran apresadas por unas cadenas especiales, que había traído especialmente Lucio, sus tobillos de igual forma y una cadena en su cuello… sus mechones rubios comenzaron a crecer rápidamente y eso que no había llegado aun la luna llena…

La figura que se encontraba allí, parecía abatida y casi torturado, puesto que las cadenas se subían por todo el largo de la celda y sus barrotes, mientras que el metal brillaba por la exposición al cuerpo pálido del rubio.

Joey trato de respirar un dolor cruzaba lejano por su cuerpo, pero escucho como la puerta de barrotes de acero eran cerrada.

- Gracias…- murmuro quedo - ... pero díganle a Yugi que no lo quiero ver aquí…- sus ojos mieles ahora amarillos miraban un espacio cubierto de sombras y su voz se notaba más fuerte y más segura. Lucio en una habilidad increíble atravesó a la oscuridad y tomo del cuello a la pequeña momia.

- Tu que demonios haces aquí¡- pregunto al punto de asfixiar al pequeño, por lo cual el rubio comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.

- SUELTELO¡ SUELTELO¡… SOLO DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, NO QUE LO MATARA¡- grito el rubio fuertemente aullando como nunca, haciendo que la celda cediera un poco y Lucio cesara el ataque un poco, asombrado de que aquel débil chico poseyera tal fuerza.

Yugi se soltó del agarre y fue a donde estaba Maximillian que lo recibió con las manos abiertas, mientras que sus ojitos violetas de momia estaban asustados por todo, miro con algo de dificultad la jaula donde se encontraba Joey y este únicamente le sonrió.

- No te preocupes Yugi… solo es en la noche de luna llena… mañana volveré a ser el mismo asustadizo pero… por favor vete….- dijo tímidamente, pero un dolor cruzo por su espina dorsal provocando un espasmo involuntario de su cuerpo y haciendo que las garras que sobresalían de su cuerpo se volvieran aun más afiladas, los vellos de la piel blanca fueron casi del mismo color, las manos tomaban aspecto de garras y sus uñas duras como el acero pero de color de plata.

Yugi solo asintió sonriendo - ... Te veré mañana en clase…- dijo ya más aliviado y salió junto con Maximillian y Lucio.

La puerta fue cerrada duramente

Kaiba seguía mirando al rubio de manera fija¿Qué le estaba pasando al rubio lucano?... un rayo se escucho y gruesos colmillos salieron de la boca del rubio… intimidantes, fuertes… los cabellos rubio le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, pero al sonido de otro rayo empezó a cambiar a plateado…. Nunca en lo que había tenido de vampiro, Seto nunca había escuchado nada de lucanos plateados…

Sus manos ya garras seguían con el mismo color del cabello… sus pies también se convertían en fuertes patas de animal, pero los ojos amarillos de aquel lobo se podía ver que estaba perdiendo alguna parte de su conciencia…

Ante sus ojos azules, podía ver el único licántropo capaz de aniquilar la raza vampirica en una noche de luna llena.

- Vete ... – escucho decir en un balbuceo de la bestia. Seto solo quedo quieto en su lugar - ... Vete ...! – fue el rugido de advertencia cuando aquellas orbes oscuras, provocadas por la transformación, se perdían en las azules del señor de la noche.

- No te tengo miedo ... – dijo saliendo de entre las sombras, con los brazos cruzados, desafiándolo.

- No te pido eso ... Aggggggggggghhh – grito mientras se contorsionaba nuevamente, haciendo nuevamente ceder las cadenas - ... Aaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggg – aulló fuertemente, para luego azotar su cuerpo contra una de las paredes, haciendo hasta temblar el mismo suelo.

Esta vez, parte del techo del lugar no resistió, por lo cual algunos pedazos empezaron a caer, sobre el lobo y el vampiro. Cuando Seto se percato que estaba por ser aplastado, sintió que algo lo empujaba contra un muro lejano quedando bajo la oscuridad de la misma, frente a él, el gran lobo plateado se alzaba con mirada perdida, para luego sentir que aliento caliente y el aullido en ofrecimiento a la gran luna que se levantaba despacio en lo alto del cielo.

Estaba como observador taciturno de aquel espectáculo grotesco, que apenas se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba allí, una suave ráfaga entraba sin pedir permiso a la celda donde él estaba, reconoció la figura que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

- Joey…- un murmullo suave, tan suave que de haber sido humano no lo hubiera escuchado, vio a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules con unas plumas en la cabeza y con la ropa negra dañada... también se podía apreciar un collar en su cuello - Joey….- volvió a repetir el chico hasta mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de la jaula.

-GRGRGRGRGRGR- un fuerte gruñido salió de aquella jaula, y las garras atrapadas en aquellos grilletes hicieron el amague de tocarlo para lanzar un zarpazo.

- Joey… tranquilo, estoy aquí… contigo…- dijo aquel chico de manera suave, mientras que se sentaba al frente y veía como se completaba la transformación del lobo.

-grgrgrgrg… vete Antul¡- gruño de nuevo, pero eran cada vez más los sonidos eran más guturales y menos humanos.

- Siempre me pides lo mismo y nunca te obedezco hijo de la madre luna…- dijo pesadamente…

Ya de humano no había casi nada… excepto por el rostro que no quería tomar completamente la transformación de animal, los ojos azules de Seto pudieron ver cuando la tela se estiro al crecimiento de aquel lucano, la rompió de tajo mostrando un pecho amplio y blanco con velos plateados. Sus pantalones al igual que su ropa interior fue jaloneada dejando ver las partes poco pudientes del lobo y haciéndolas crecer aun más de tamaño, de su espalda comenzó a salir una gruesa y fina cola plateada, ahora los ojos amarillos de Joey estaban rojos. Y eso que un la luna no estaba en el centro de la gran bóveda celeste.

---------------

La figura se movió con sigilo, luego de haber perdido aquella sombra que lo había seguido por todo el día, sabia que lo había visto visitar aquel sujeto, pero no debía levantar sospechas.

Entro por un pasadizo secreto, hasta llegar mucho mas bajo que las mismas catacumbas del lado de la montaña, donde de seguro estarían encerrando aquel lucano. Recorrió el pasillo húmedo, hasta llegar a una intersección, y sin titubear giro hacia la izquierda y de allí seguir derecho por una cueva lodosa y llena de insectos en las paredes.

Cubrió su rostro con una tela, para el hedor no penetrara tanto en sus fosas nasales, ya que era algo sensible, pero la misión lo valía. Al final de aquel pasillos de roca y lodo, puso ver una tenue luz de antorchas, dándole un aspecto tétrico, acompañado por los ruidos de cascos castigar la roca y otro gruñido desesperado.

Ante él, se levantaba una de las bestias mas peligrosas que había habitación en aquel instituto. Aunque antiguamente había sido un castillo medieval, donde se practicaba las torturas y magia negra, más poderosas y mortíferas ... pero culpa de rector, el lugar se convirtió en una academia de monstruos. Sus ojos verdes, brillaron con tristeza y rencor ... extrañaba esos tiempo de diversión.

La bestia sintió su presencia, y con rudeza se abalanzo contra él, pero las cadenas que rodeaban su cuello y cintura no pudo ni siquiera estar a metros. Un gran rugido salió de su boca, mientras movía sus pesuñas al aire y golpeaba el suelo con sus patas.

- Quieres salir de aquí? – su vos suave, abruptamente calmo a la bestia, que lo miraba con el seño enojado, y los ojos rojos de furia - ... Puedo ayudarte ... – le sonrió mientras mostraba que de sus ropas sacaba una especie de palanca, la cual la bestia abrió sus ojos y quiso abalanzarse inútilmente, para conseguirla - ... No .. no ... amigo ... primero te diré que tienes que hacer y yo te liberare ... – sus ojos verdes destellaron maldad, para luego transformar esa cara de muchacho por una de un halcón, mostrando su verdadera figura. Las plumas blancas cubrían su cuerpo, para luego mostrar una alas del mismo color - ... Yo ... Farel, integrante del clan de los hombres halcón, te daré libertad ... a ti ... Minotauro Asterion ... a cambio de que me hagas un gran favor ... – no hubo mas palabras, ya que con solo mirarse el gran toro pudo saber que quería...

La noche avanzaba despacio, para todos, ya iba a ser el toque de queda para los vampiros, por lo cual eran los únicos que había en los pasillos y patios dentro de la instrucción. Pero un gran rugido llamo su atención, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a tales ruidos, pero... era extraño... se sentía que era mas fuerte de lo normal.

Unos muchachos estaban sentados en una de las bancas, cuando la misma salió volando hacia una de las paredes, dejando tirado en el suelo a los pobres vampiros. Un gran rugido se escucho, para luego sentir que alguien muy pesado y grande empezaba a correr y abalanzarse contra las columnas del lugar.

- MINOTAURO! – alguien grito, para luego salir todos aprisa, espantados. Muchos empezaron a trepar las paredes, y de allí tratar de ver como enfrentar a la gran bestia. Los más pequeños fueron llevados por algunos a los salones cercanos, mientras que curiosos salían de sus habitaciones, ante el gran alboroto que habían causado.

La mirada de sorpresa fue en general, pero no pudieron hacer mucho. La bestia, localizo a sus victimas y con otro rugido se abalanzo desesperado. Las victimas... del clan de los centauros, del norte de Nueva Zelanda, apenas habían podido esquivar el topetazo del toro.

Bestias, Vampiros, machos y o hembras... cualquiera que se le atravesara era atacada...

La alarma llego a todo el colegio, provocando la estampida general hacia un refugio seguro...

Pegasus que había llegado ante el patio principal, donde ahora el Minotauro luchaba contra unas arpías, que buscaban sus ojos, para poder cegarlo. Lucio había desvainado su espada, atacando por un costado, pero la bestia era rápida y lista, de un gran manotazo lo tiro contra una pared, y de allí dejarlo medio inconsciente.

El grito de guerra de los hombres reptiles se acoplo con Asterion, quienes se abalanzaron con tridentes, que daban descargas eléctricas. De por si eran guerreros por naturaleza, y ante una bestia de tal tamaño, era como el premio mayor de los cazadores místicos.

... En el fondo de las catacumbas... se podían escuchar con más eco los gritos desesperados...

- Que demonios? – Antul hablo mientras trataba de descifrar las cosas las ánimas de la oscuridad decían.

- Ahh... aghhh ... grrr … aahhhh … aggghhhh … grrrrrr … - eran balbuceos de lucano plateado.

- No ... – el cuervo lo miro detenidamente - ... te quedaras aquí ... que ellos se arreglen ... – la vos fue dura, pero el sonido de los gritos, desde arriba, se habían mas fuertes. El lucano plateado estaba por decir algo cuando escucho un grito definitivo ... que lo hiciera reaccionar.

- YUGI! – fue el eco que retumbo en sus oídos. Se movió abruptamente, mientras trataba de forzar las cadenas.

- DETENTE! NO PUEDES IR ...! - Antul intento que reaccionara ante su vos, pero era inútil, cuando pudo observar sus ojos ... no había rastro alguno de que fuera humano.

- SETO AUXILIO! – se escucho seguido de otros gritos, lo cual en ese momento se dio cuenta el cuervo que había alguien mas en el lugar.

- Mokuba! - Sorprendió vio pasar apresuradamente volando aquel vampiro de los ojos azules, que había visto en el día. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el lucano había roto las cadenas y así las rejas.

Como si fuera poseído, el animal plateado corrió escaleras arriba ...

... En el gran patio, el Minotauro tenía como rehenes atrapados entre sus patas, a tres jóvenes. Mientras Pegasus trataba de conjurar hechizos para poder sujetarlo, pero por lo visto poseía un amuleto ante prisión, y no podía hacer mucho, varios estudiantes invocaban los elementos, atacándolo sin resultado, ya que con los pobres niños que tenía, podían lastimarlos.

- Maldita Bestia! ... Suelta a Mis amigos! – el grito del Faraón se hizo escuchar ante los bramidos de la bestia, pero aun así no le presto atención.

- Maldita vaca ...! – el muchacho castaño, que estaba entre sus patas, levanto su puño para darle de lleno en su rodilla, el minotauro apenas grito, para luego sujetarlo de la cabeza, con la intención de rompérsela.

- TRISTAN! – alguien se abalanzó desde el pasillo con gran velocidad, mientras volaba contra la bestia - ... Polvo del infierno ... – grito al mismo tiempo que a sus ojos le tiraba algo rojo, logrando así que soltara al muchacho, para tomarlo en el aire e intentar en la distracción rescatar a los otros dos. Pero el maldito aun así, era rápido y solo pudo sacar a Yugi.

- MOKUBA! – Seto apareció de repente, mientras que aparecía y desaparecía sorpresivamente, acercándose, pero cuando el Minotauro grito, abriendo sus brazos, una gran fuerza invisible lo golpeo lanzándolo contra una de las paredes.

- Hermano! – el pelinegro estaba llorando, cuando fue sujetado bruscamente, y levantado por sobre la cabeza de toro, con la intención de clavarlo en uno de sus cuernos.

Pero nadie previno de lo que iba a suceder ...

Un gran aullido estremeció no solo las columnas del patio, si no que ... hasta el bosque donde los licántropos eran ajenos de lo que sucedía en la academia lo escucharon. Instintivamente, empezaron a correr en dirección de la misma, para averiguar quien era capaz de imponer tanto respeto.

Por un momento el silencio se volvió frió e incomodo. Ante una mirada negra, amarillenta con ganas de matar, una mirada roja, con ganas de aniquilar a quienes lo apresaron ... se enfrentaron.

El gran lobo plateado, de larga cabellera, se abalanzó mostrando todos los colmillos, mientras que el toro se posesiono en sus cuatro patas, soltando así al pobre vampiro, y correr contra aquel animal.

El lobo tomo las astas, para luego con una fuerza desconocida, levantarlo y lanzarlo contra una pared cercana, y mientas aprovechaba la distracción, corrió contra el, lanzando zarpazos y aullando desesperadamente.

El Minotauro grito de dolor, pero aun así, logro lanzar una patada, logrando sacárselo de encima, con sus pesuñas, lacero el pecho plateado, logrando así que el mismo levantara su cabeza, mostrando algo de su cuello, y allí clavarle uno de los cuernos. Pero el lucano previno eso, y se movió lo suficiente, para que solo lastimara su hombro.

Los gritos, aullidos y demás ... eran ensordecedores, Pegasus reacciono en su momento, para indicar a cada uno de los alumnos que tomaran a los heridos y lo llevaran hasta el otro lado del instituto, mientas aquel lobo entretenía al toro enfurecido.

Yami tomo a su primo entre sus brazos, mientras que Duke llevaba a un inconsciente Tristan. Marik ayudaba a Ryu, que se había intercambiado en el momento justo antes de fuera realmente herido de gravedad.

Seto Kaiba, estaba de pie a un costado, mientras su hermano lo abrazaba fuertemente con temor. Los ojos azules no perdían el detalle de la pelea ... Cuando lo vio ser lanzado contra una de las columnas, y embestido por el minotauro, sintió una sensación de angustia.

- Kaiba! Muévete ...! – la vos de Lucio lo saco de sus pensamiento, para luego ser jalado hacia un sitio seguro.

- No podemos dejar una bestia como esa suelta ...! – dijo enojado, mientras trataba de soltarse, pero su hermano se lo impedía, estaba llorando en su pecho.

- Deja por una ves esa maldita pelea entre clanes ...! – el samurai dijo enojado, mientras esquivaba pedazos de mampostería que se desprendía por culpa de la lucha titánica entre ambas bestias.

- El salvo a mi hermano ... – dijo seriamente, haciendo relucir sus ojos azules - ... El minotauro debe morir ... – espero algún reproche, pero no lo hubo.

- Vamos ... la manada de licántropos se acerca ... ellos podrán manejarlo mejor que cualquiera ... – pero antes que el vampiro pudiera protestar, lo interrumpió - ... Ellos poseen garras y son mas hábiles en manada en atacar a una bestia de gran tamaño. Un vampiro seria inútil ante eso ... – no pudo protestar, por lo cual se dejo llevar por Lucio y de allí, seguir a todos los alumnos que iban corriendo desesperados para esconderse.

El gran lobo plateado estaba en uno de los rincones, respirando apresuradamente, mientras que de sus colmillos salía saliva mezclado con sangre, del otro lado, estaba aquel toro con heridas en su cuerpo. La batalla estaba por finalizar, cuando ambos corrieron a enfrentarse...

Pero los aullidos no muy lejos de allí se hizo presente... a un costado del patio, estaban por lo menos 20 lucanos sorprendidos, y otros con ganas de luchar ...

Las bestias engalanadas con el poder de la inconsciencia, eso eran el lobo y aquel minotauro que solo quería vengarse de aquellos que lo habían confinado a las catacumbas…

Los colmillos del lobo se encajaban duramente arrebatando pedazos completos de carne y sangre, mientras que las pezuñas del minotauro dejaban leves desgarres en la piel plateada del lucano.

Se separaron de nuevo y los todos los lobos del instituto guiados por ese lobo poderoso que irradiaba poder, los mandaba con aullos y gruñidos que solo entre ellos se entendían.

Las desdentadas crueles destajaban la vida del enemigo con rapidez y sin dejar que alguno más se acercara lo suficiente para ser dañado de forma contundente.

Eran ataques rápidos y muy doloroso para aquella bestia que gritaba y blasfemaba, sobre todo que expulsaba saliva corrosiva y sanguinolenta por su hocico.. Estaba gravemente herido sobre todo por los embistes crueles de las garras del lucano plateado que se debatía entre sus ojos amarillos y los rojos sin ser verdaderamente estable…

Alistar convertido en un lobo negro de destellos rojos en su pelaje y con los ojos grises, se movía con agilidad avasallante demostrando porque era el más fuerte del instituto, pero solo él entre los lobos había captado quien era aquel lucano plateado y sintió un profundo orgullo oculto de servirle…

Aquella escena era monstruosa para aquellos que volvieron a ver que seguía sucediendo…

Maximillian, Lucio y Seto entraron al salón, para ver sangre y más sangre, sobre todo aquel pelaje plateado que le estaba atrayendo bastante a Kaiba estaba lleno de sangre tanto la del minotauro como suya propia… allí con esos ojos inmortales pudo ver la cicatriz que recorría toda la cabeza el lobo plateado… contra algo más poderoso había peleado el lobo y había salido victorioso ¿pero contra que?

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG- grito fuertemente el minotauro al sentir las fauces grandes del lobo negro cerrarse en su brazo mientras que otros cinco lobos se lanzaban con sus garras dispuestas a cobrar sangre… en definitiva habría minotauro para la cena ((Lunita: yumiiiiiiiii ))

Pero una pezuña lanzo al lobo lejos quebrándole más de una costilla por el golpe, aquella bestia no moriría sin pelear…. Uno a uno, cada uno de los lobos fueron despachados o en su defecto estaban muy cansados para seguir… excepto uno, aquel plateado seguía de pie… sangrando por el hocico pero con unos extraños ojos… algo macabros…. No humanos, no monstruosos, no animales…

Los gruñidos fueron más fuertes… y la bestia iba a embestir con todo el poder de su cornamenta a aquel lobo, cuando varias plumas atravesaron duramente el cuerpo del minotauro.

-Antul…- dijo suavemente el samurai cuando vio a aquel debió haber sido su prisionero.

Las plumas corroyeron la sangre, mientras que el lobo destajaba cruelmente aquella bestia mientras que sentía como los huesos se quebraran cuando las desdentadas se hicieron más furiosas.

La sangre se olía en el recinto excitando la preactiva imaginación del vampiro castaño… sobre todo la sangre del rubio lucano ahora lobo platinado.

El lucano comenzó a mover la cabeza en tono agresivo para desprender la carne fácilmente, mientras que los lobos que se repusieron también compartían el botín de tan agradable comida….

Finalmente, entre gruñidos, Joey ataco la garganta de aquella bestia mientras que sus fauces se cerraban herméticamente y arrancaban la carne, los huesos y los nervios de aquel animal que, ahora, convulsionaba en el suelo… una masa sanguinolenta, únicamente eso era lo que quedaba del minotauro.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUU- aulló fuertemente Joey, poniendo una de sus poderosas patas en el vientre de la bestia, para luego separarse y dar permiso a los otros para que disfrutaran del festín.

Los gritos y el terror habían cesado, pero lo más extraño es que Antul aun seguía en pose de pelea, con aquel que consideraba un hermano.

Tres plumas se empotraron en el suelo cuando el lobo comenzó a caminar… ese era un lobo hijo de la madre luna, no su amigo Joey… y debía detenerlo, sabia como se ponía en esos estados de inconciencia y una promesa de jamás volver a dejar que dañara a alguien más….

Otras tres plumas y la mitad del instituto que no eran miedoso, estaba allí, entre ellos, Duke, Ryo ((ya había cambiado con Bakura)), Tristan algo herido, Yami y Yugi, Mokuba y hasta May…

-la muerte¡- grito duramente la arpía al reconocer al chico la muerte para cualquiera y el único enemigo natural de TODOS los clanes reunidos, centauros, atlantidos, arpías, lobos, vampiros… o lo que fueran, él era un enemigo natural de todas las especies y poco le importo las miradas incrédulas de la mitad de los monstruos y demonios que estaban allí, lo único que le preocupaba era Joey y esa incapacidad de volverse cuervo seria seriamente un gran problema.

-la muerte ?- pregunto Yugi que estaba sostenido por Yami, mirando la inusual condición.

Yami lo miro fijamente y luego miro el duelo -la muerte que trae desgracias para todos los clanes y deben ser desechados, quien haga amistad con la muerte, tendrá la pena máxima en cada uno de sus clanes…- dijo seriamente sacando un cayado, no había ayudando en lo de la bestia pero la muerte no pisaría aquella institución.

Kaiba también estaba asombrado de las amenazas de muerte en los ojos rojos del lobo y los azules de aquel enviado de la muerte, pero sabia perfectamente que eran amigos¿entonces por qué actuaban así¿Algún tipo de pacto¿De alianza¿De amor tórrido y salvaje?... que demonios pasaba por su cabeza?

Las plumas se elevaron al suelo y atacaban el suelo alejando prudencialmente al lobo de la gente que estaba allí, pero una cerbatana fue surcando el aire y una flecha pequeña se clavo en el hombro izquierdo del cuervo.

- Que demonios? - dijo mirando de donde había salido aquella flecha, cuando vio la figura de un muchacho halcón, que bajaba del cielo, con sus alas extendidas - ... Tú ... – murmuro despacio, mientras abría abruptamente sus ojos temeroso, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el samurai. El cuervo dio dos pasos atrás y lanzo una de sus plumas a Farel – ... no te me acerques ... - dijo sudando petróleo. Si él estaba allí, resolvía el enigma de porque el vampiro los había seguido.

Los gruñidos del lobo no se hicieron esperar y algo por dentro recobro la cordura anteponiéndose entre el chico halcón y el cuervo. Antul debía pensar rápido ... saco dos plumas de entre sus ropas y las llevo a sus labios, donde empezó a salir una suave melodía, provocando que los que estaban allí, empezaran a sentir su cuerpo pesado y cansado. Cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban débiles, empezaron a caer al suelo, dormidos.

El lobo plateado aprovecho ese momento para huir con todas sus fuerzas, estaba en un estado frenesí, evitando que la música llegara hasta su cerebro. Siendo seguido por dos vampiros, Seiichiro y Kaiba

- Sirenas y encantos…. Un poder de los cazadores…- dijo suavemente aumentando el embrujo de la melodía en sus plumas, sabia que apenas lo capturaran estaría muerto, incluso la muerte puede morir…

Pero debía hacerlo, si no por él, por Joey… aunque le dolía dejarlo solo… pronto todos quedaron dormidos y sus fuerzas aminoraron bastante, Farel y los demás habían caído en el sueño de los encantados, menos cierto samurai… y cierto Profesor de cabellos violetas.

En los brazos Lucio cayo rendido el cuervo de la muerte cuando este se desmayo por utilizar el poder del hechizo tan poderoso.

- Debes ocultarlo ... – dijo suavemente Pegassus al ver el rostro triste del samurai cuando miraba la carita de porcelana de Antul, pero su vos cambio a una mas preocupada, mientras miraba a su alrededor - ... sabes que sucederá si los demás estudiantes lo encuentran ... – camino hasta la gran entrada del patio que daba a la montaña - ... encárgate de ver a los heridos y demás ... tratare de encontrarlo y evitar algún otro desastre.

Entre las sombras de la noche, fue corriendo al espeso y extenso bosque ...

--------------

**Nota de Lunita: bueno esta es otra entrega de Monster Oh….. Y bueno que les iba a decir OO… creo que se me olvido… así…. Pobre par de niños míos…. Antul lindo juro que note voy a volver a hacer sufrir así, por lo menos en ….mmmmm ((luna pone cara de estar pensando)) 10 minutos jejejejeje….**

**Antul : ¬¬**

**Nota de lunita: bueno ahora es el tiempo de kaechan… **

**Nota de Kaede: nn que puedo decir ...! amo a mi niño Farel ...! XD ... Matta neeeeeeeeeeeee!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Sadic & Sado Corporation **

**( Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami )**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo siete**

No sabia que le bosque fuera tan grande, se detuvo un momento para ver si podía divisar al lucano que había salido a toda prisa. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, sabía que el maldito de Kazutaka estaba por los alrededores, lo había visto salir a la par de él. Subió a uno de los árboles, para poder ver si los encontraba, pero solo podía escuchar aullidos de lobos no muy lejos.

Aun se preguntaba que demonios hacia en ese lugar, si era un maldito perro sarnoso... La excusa era Mokuba, aquel lucano plateado le había salvado, dos veces desde que lo conocía ...

Vio una parvada de aves salir espantadas a lo lejos, cerca de los límites del instituto. Voló con su poder para poder alcanzarlo, pero justo en el mismo momento que estaba por posarse en una roca, sintió que algo lo empujaba...

Al levantar su vista se encontró con un gran felino, una pantera, la cual mostraba sus fauces para atacarlo. De una patada, Kaiba, pudo liberarse de la bestia, pero cuando intentaba ponerse de pie, otros animales llegaron hasta su espalda, tratando de morderlo. Solo con tocarlos, los zorros se calmaron, mirándolo con dudas, para luego retirarse tambaleándose.

- Dominación... rama... Obediencia ... – una vos entre las sombras lo puso en alerta – Fascinante ... – Seiichiro se hizo presente ante él, con una sonrisa descarada.

- Que demonios haces aquí Kazutaka…? - Kaiba dio dos pasos y se acerco al vampiro preguntando enojado, mientras que el vampiro reía mirando a su alrededor.

- Yo? Estudio aquí - pero antes de que Seto le respondiera algo el se decidió a darle la palabra al vampiro castaño - ... He venido por prendas… por regalos… - sonrió de costado al ver el desconcierto en el ojiazul - ... por el hermoso lucano rubio…. Puedo tomar lo del bosque… tengo derecho de exigir pago … y ese es uno de los mejores ... - dijo relamiéndose los labios y Kaiba trato de no matar al infeliz, que había puesto sus ojos demasiado alto, para su propio gusto.

El vampiro intento abalanzarse en contra Kaiba pero fue más rápido y se interpuso sacando unas uñas inmensas y desgarrando parte de la ropa que llevaba el vampiro castaño de ojos amarillos.

- No te atrevas…ni siquiera acercártele ... - murmuro sacando unos bellos colmillos. Seiichiro simplemente sonrió

- Desde cuando el vampiro más clasista de nuestra historia trata de defender a un lucano… - las palabras salieron mordazmente, con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

- Le salvo la vida a mi hermano, es una deuda de honor -luego sonrió muy Kaiba -pero que sabes tu del honor?... solo quieres revolcar al chiquillo, cuando esta en su fase humana, porque no intentas sodomizarlo cuando esta con su parte lucana…?- pregunto fuertemente.

- Porque?… Kaiba soy un vampiro bastante viejo, por ende no soy ningún idiota… ya me enfrente a Joseph cuando era más pequeño… y gracias a eso, perdí gran parte de mi vida vampirica… esa cicatriz de su cabeza, se la hice yo con un bastón de marfil… es mío me pertenece, yo lo marque… mi querido líder ... - su voz en ningún momento dejo de ser socarrona, mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de burla.

- Maldito seas… que no es tuyo… ni por ley de clanes puedes estar sobre un líder y eso incluye al perro ... - dijo duramente Kaiba sacando aun más sus uñas, aquella envenenadas que le daban el poder de ser el líder de los vampiros.

- Claro que lo es ...! Su padre me lo vendió por unas buenas presas ...! – dijo con burla, en el mismo momento que lo pateaba y lo lanzaba contra un árbol. Kaiba por un momento quedo desconcertado, acaso había oído bien? No, quizás estaba mintiendo - ... Si ... querido líder ... su padre, un perro que solo le interesa cuanto puedo comer, beber sangre y divertirse con los humanos ... Sabias que ambos tenemos gustos por las cosas exóticas? – Seiichiro aprovecho para pegarse a su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo por unos momento, hablando seductoramente a los labios del ojiazul - ... Ver la delicada presa, tan indefensa, tan inocente, para luego ver como la sangre corre por aquel piel blanca mientras le abrimos las piernas y la desgarramos ferozmente. Una delicia que pocas veces, no compartimos ... salvo claro ... – lamió los labios del otro vampiro - ... cuando su hijo esta en otros lados, o bajo mis hermosos dientes ... – Kaiba se enfureció, y lo empujo, lo cual al otro le causo gracia - ... Ver aquel hermoso lucano, correr por los bosques, mientras el miedo lo atormenta, ya que noche tras noche, las pesadillas se hacen cada ves mas insoportables ... ver que llorar, se retuerce, y a la ves se deja sodomizar ... mmmm ... realmente delicioso ... – aquel vampiros de los ojos amarillos, llevo su mano a su entrepierna ya erecta - ... Ahhh ... con solo pensarlo, me da ganas de poseerlo una y otra vez ... – miro detenidamente a los ojos de Kaiba - ... pero a falta de ese perro ... tengo una hermosa perra de ojos azules – se abalanzo precipitadamente, golpeándolo, volviéndolo a tirar contra otro árbol, lo suficientemente fuerte, para dejarlo atontado.

Poso su mano sobre las muñecas del otro, sujetándolas fuertemente, sonreía seguro de sí mismo, sabía que el ojiazul, no había comido desde la noche pasada, ya que sus sentidos le decían que estaba nervioso y ansioso por algo. Ahora aclaraba sus sospechas, la presencia de aquel lucano había cautivado al jefe de los no-vivos, su experimento estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Sorpresivamente ataco los labios del ojiazul, mientras los mordía y trataba que los abriera, se deleito por unos momentos de aquella sangre pura y de estirpe, mientras movía sus caderas provocando gemidos de su parte. Ágilmente poso su mano debajo de las ropas de Kaiba, para empezar a rasguñar su piel y hacerlo gemir de dolor, aprovechando ese momento para moverse y quedar entre sus piernas.

- Eres realmente excitante ... Seto Kaiba ... – con hábil mano, empezó a desgarrar el pantalón, mientras su presa, débil por falta de sangre, intentaba soltarse haciendo el juego mucho mas interesante para su captor.

- Bastardo ... SUÉLTAME! – intento alejarlo, pero no sabia porque Seiichiro poseía tal fuerza, ya que aunque se encontraba algo débil, era superior.

- No ... – le susurro mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua mientras se movía sobre este, haciendo fricción sobre la hombría de Kaiba, que apenas se estaba levantando, pero aquel ojiazul aun se resistía y eso provocaba que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax – Al demonio, basta de juegos ... – le dijo mientras con una mano empezó a desgarrar la ropa casi dejándolo semi desnudo al torso. Lamió, y mordió sus tetillas, mientras que su presa estaba agitada e intentaba liberarse, colando su mano en el pantalón, tomando la semi erecta hombría del vampiro, mientras trataba de dominarlo - ... Serás tan mío ... como pronto aquel perro de Wheeler ... – el rostro de Seiichiro fue bajando llegando hasta la cintura, dejando un rastro de saliva. Seto en ese momento intento pensar en alguna forma de escape.

- " Invocación ... " – fue pensamiento, y como si alguna bestia lo escuchara, la misma pantera negra se abalanzo contra el vampiro de los ojos amarillos. Logrando así liberarse.

- Que demonios! – grito enardecido aquel sujeto de los ojos amarillos, cuando las garras de aquel felino se clavaron en su espalda – Maldita bestia ... – grito, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se lo clavaba dejando el cuerpo sin vida a un lado. Kaiba aprovecho para atacarlo. Seiichiro esquivaba con dificultad la rabia de aquel vampiro de ojos azules que lo miraban con oído ¿Qué demonios detectaba en aquel líder que odiaba?. Clavo el arma blanca en su pierna, para luego empujarlo contra uno de los árboles, y atravesar la carne de la misma, enterrando el mango hasta tocar el tronco, estacándolo, dejándolo inmóvil, no faltaba mucho para que saliera el sol - Es hora de decir adiós ... – aquel vampiros de los ojos amarillos, levanto su mano en alto, demostrando sus uñas largas como garras, listo para atacarlo.

Pero no previno que una gran bandada de cuervos se abalanzaran contra el, principalmente a los ojos, Kaiba estaba apoyando en el tronco, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su respiración era pausada, pero había reunido la energía suficiente, para poder invocar algún animal cerca. Al liberarse, pensó en atacarlo, pero estaba pronto a amanecer, a disgusto de su parte, tuvo que salir de allí, para buscar refugio, esta vez, había quedado como que huya a la pelea ...

... Las sombras del bosque irradiaban al amanecer y las alimañas del bosque se retiraban al paso veloz del lobo, sus fauces llenas de sangre, pero sus ojos había cambiado a unos mieles bonitos. Las grandes zancadas del lobo surcaron por los riachuelos, sin embargo seguía de cerca de aquel lucano rubio siguiendo el olor de sangre de las alimañas del bosque… quería encontrarlo por una estúpida razón, aunque un no sabia porque…

Sabia que le debía algo pero por el momento su cabeza fue embotada por la necesidad de saber donde estaba el perro de Wheeler, además el sol estaba por salir y necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde refugiarse antes de que su cuerpo se volviera carbón ardiente. Para su alegría encontró una gruta donde el olor de aquella bestia se enjaulaba… entro con cuidado… mientras que los rayos del sol amenazaba con volver a cualquier espíritu de la noche, en cenizas. Se acerco con extremo sigilo y dentro de aquella gruta pudo observar un cuerpo pequeño, delgado, blanco y completamente desnudo acostado e inconsciente al lado de un pequeño arrollo entre aquella cueva.. Estaba oscuro, pero aun así el efecto de la luna llena había pasado. Ahora estaba únicamente un niño inconsciente al lado del agua, con ciertos daños superficiales en su piel y un hilito de sangre saliendo de su tersa boca.

Con cuidado Kaiba se acerco para ver si aminoraba el peligro, pero únicamente estaba desnudo, allí pero desmayado… y se permitió mirarlo.. Se permitió pensar en cada uno de las cosas que quería hacer su instinto animal con esa bella criatura humana.

Lo rodeo con cuidado, mirando las finas curvaturas de sus piernas blancas, mirando con recelo esa estrecha cintura y esos brazos delgados, mirando con cuidado como esos mechones rubios como aquel sol que no podía ver, estaban desperdigados por su rostro blanco de marfil, mirando con cuidado esa espalda de leche y se le hizo apetecible al tacto y al gusto… sintiendo como la sangre se agolpa dentro de ese cuerpo delgado y hermoso, que tentaba como nunca antes a un hijo de Dracul.

Al rodearlo por completo vio sus piernas un poco contraídas y aquella entrada apenas visible, lo hicieron sentirse un animal, recordando trozos incautados de su húmedo sueño... Recordó que lo estaba poseyendo, que aquel lucano gemía su nombre y que mientras el bebía de su deliciosa sangre, el otro con sus apenas visibles garras le desgarraban la piel…

Se acerco más y pudo sentir ese aroma a jazmines y sus manos largas y unas uñas aun corroídas de veneno trazaron gestos imaginarios encima de la piel…

Necesitaba con ansias locas poseer a ese espíritu de la madre luna… se estaba excitando y sus hermosos ojos azules como vetas de zafiro se volvieron rubíes, aquellos colmillos que siempre estaban en su delicada boca, obtuvieron unos diez centímetros, se sintió fuera de control… Se sintió como nunca antes, como un maldito animal… como si llevara en la sangre poseer a ese lucano… que estaba inconsciente…

INCONCIENTE

Gritaba su mente, pero su miembro duro, por el solo observarlo se le estaba haciendo imposible¿él… hijo de Dracul, descendiente de Caín … sintiendo deseos mundanos por un hijo de la madre Luna….?

Increíble… su orgullo gritaba que se detuviera, que analizara, pero sus malditos instintos querían marcarlo como suyo… derramar su esencia dentro de él y demostrarle al mundo que era suyo…Malditas hormonas… maldita sangre que lo estaba llamando, con cuidado se acerco al terso cuello que hacia mucho lo estaba llamando…

La sangre de la yugular se le hacia deliciosa…

- No ...! – dijo en vos alta, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo volaba hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared, provocando un gran golpe en su espalda, pero la sensación de lujuria y sangre era mas importante.

Se acurruco en el rincón mas oscuro de esa cueva, estaba perturbado, estaba excitado por culpa de Seiichiro, y las palabras de este aun resonaban en su cabeza. Ser vendido por su padre, ser usado por aquel maldito... El sueño, aquel que parecía tan real, su piel, su aroma, su sangre.

- NO! Basta ...! – volvió a decir, estaba desesperado, había algo dentro de él que estaba enloqueciéndolo y tener aquella bestia cerca, estaba aun peor.

- Es la falta de sangre ... – la vos suave y pausada, hizo levantarse apresuradamente, para encontrarse aquellas pupilas mieles mirándolo - ... Estas entrando en un estado de frenesí ... debes alimentarte ... si no ... perderás la cordura y te volverás inestable, atacando o terminando muerto por falta de conciencia racional ... – el lucano lo miraba seriamente, pero estaba tranquilo, su rostro lo demostraba.

- Aléjate Perro ...! – dijo con desprecio, mostrando sus colmillos y sus garras, trepando por la pared, llegando hasta el techo – No eres nadie para hablarme así ... o decirme que hacer ... Eres un maldito canino apestoso ... Prefería que estuvieras muerto ... – dijo histérico el ojiazul, mientras cada vez sentía que su cuerpo perdía razón.

- Lo que tu digas ... – se incorporo, mostrando su semi desnudes, ya que había tomado una de las telas que había perdido Kaiba en la misma cueva, cuando salto hacia atrás.

- Estúpido animal, eres un perro ... como Yo el Amo del Clan de los Vampiros puede ensuciarse con la sangre bastarda de tu especie ... Además ...

- Por un par de horas ... soy un simple humano ... – murmuro Joey despacio, pero lo suficiente fuerte para el oído de un hijo de la noche. Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al pequeño lago que había en el lugar, entrando a este para lavar sus manos que contenían sangre. No quería recordar el motivo, ni que paso después, pero ... - ... Mokuba se salvo .1.. Verdad? – dijo quedito, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, a la orilla del agua, y empezaba a temblar de frió.

- No te interesa ... No tienes nada que ver con MI hermano ... Entendiste! – Seto Kaiba se sorprendía en el estado irritante que presentaba.

Suspiro con disgusto, algo le pasaba, estaba cansado, el sol ya se había levantado y si quería salir de allí, era morir ... Las manos empezaron a temblarles, y los ruidos externos estaban colmando su paciencia, las aves, los animales, las nubes al pasar, lo estaban poniendo de muy mal humor. Miro sus extremidades, también con sangre, sus uñas largas mostrando apenas el veneno con el cual había atacado a Seiichiro, el olor a humano le era tentador, debía comer algo, quizás el maldito rubio tenia razón, hacia ya casi dos días que no probaba sangre decente.

Cerro sus ojos, tratando de calmar su alma, hasta que sintió un olor y gusto metálico en su rostro ... Al abrirlos, se encontró con aquel lucano, con los ojos cerrados, mojando sus labios con sangre de sus dedos, los cuales había cortado.

- Que crees que esta haciendo ... – lo tomo bruscamente de los brazos sacudiéndolo, tirándolo al suelo, y allí posesionándose sobre él - ... No juegues conmigo! Perro ...! ... – le grito mientras lo sacudía contra el suelo.

- ... Joey ... – le dijo despacio, mientas sus ojos mieles eran descubiertos despacio, al abrir sus ojos - ... ese es mi nombre ... – pero antes que fuera interrumpido nuevamente por aquel vampiro, hablo con media sonrisa - ... Mokuba se pondrá muy triste si no llegas bien esta noche ... es tu hermano ... recuerdas? – el rubio cerro sus ojos, mojando los labios de Kaiba con sus dedos, mientas que con la mano libre lo iba acercando cada vez mas a su cuello, sin encontrar resistencia a tal acto.

El único leve sonido que se escucho, fue un pequeño quejido del rubio, al sentir los largos colmillos atravesar su piel blanca. Kaiba ni siquiera había pensado en negarse tal ofrecimiento, lo deseaba, quería poseerlo aunque sea tomando parte de su sangre, ahora humana, sin correr el riesgo de alguna maldición tabú.

El castaño se posesiono sobre aquel cuerpo mas pequeño, amoldándose entre sus piernas, las cuales separa despacio mientas se movía y se acomodaba. No pudo resistir recorrer aquel cuerpo con sus manos, mientras degustaba la dulce sangre " Joey ". Al principio empezó bruscamente, pero al sentir que drenaba la esencia de la vida, aminoro su hambre, mientras se movía sobre este. Sintió las energías que volvía a él, que su cuerpo recibía gustoso aquel líquido carmesí dándole la fortaleza para llegar hasta la noche, y de allí volver al instituto.

" Seto" ... escucho decir al oído, cuando el lucano había girado todo su rostro para el otro lado, dándole mas acceso a su cuello. Pero el ojiazul, separo sus labios manchados de sangre para lamer la herida, cerrándola despacio, hasta el punto de cicatrización. Su raciocinio le advertía que si seguía así, lo mataría ...

El cuerpo semi inconsciente, agitado, semi desnudo, provoco que empezara a recorrer su rostro besándolo despacio, al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de lo poco de ropa que le quedaba, al mismo tiempo que sentía que "Joey" se movía buscando aun mas el contacto del cuerpo.

El rubio no creyó que aquel acto lo excitaría de tal forma, que hasta disfrutaría el dolor en su yugular, provocando una erección que explotaría en cualquier momento. Los labios recorrieron su rostro, delicadamente, y se hundió en un mar de ilusión jamás pensada. Se sintió querido, se sintió que había encontrado todo aquello que siempre había esperado en su vida, en su pesadilla.

La mano del castaño llego hasta ambas entrepiernas, y de allí tomar las hombrías, para empezar a friccionarlas, dándose el placer y el gusto de escuchar gemidos de aquella criatura, hija de la luna. Lo miro a los ojos, observando su rostro como demostraba que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, un impulso de lujuria, dio en su mente, tenia que poseerlo ya ... ahora ... no había vuelta atrás.

Azul y Miel ... Fuego y Pasión ... Licántropo y Vampiro ... Humano e Hijo de la Noche ... con solo mirarse ... llegaron al clímax, con solo tocarse ...

Antes de quedar ambos dormidos, Seto acaricio sus cabellos rubios, Joey solo sonrió, ocultando su rostro en aquel pecho que a pesar de todo, lo sintió cálido.

--------------------------------------

Los ojos azules de Antul se abrieron de nuevo mostrando un brillo mortecino, cuando intento levantarse se encontró atado por bunas gruesas cadenas y miro de soslayo a quien tenia su cuerpo en ese estado…

Sin querer cerro sus ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera, aquel samurai.

- Por fin despertaste ... - dijo la voz fuerte y se sentó a su lado, mientras que Antul simplemente veía con los ojos muertos.

- No es necesario que me ate, no puedo huir, cuando utilice "los cánticos de las criaturas", simplemente me quede sin energía, mis plumas solo podrán ser utilizadas dentro de unas 24 horas… así que tranquilo que no me escapare…- suspiro mientras veía al samurai quitándole las ataduras – ... donde esta Joey?- pregunto despacio.

- No lo se, muchos salieron a buscarlo…- miro fijamente como el chico se tomaba de las muñecas.

- Necesito encontrarlo, en ese estado es vulnerable, ante Seiichiro…- respondió tratando de levantarse pero cayendo inevitablemente al suelo, dejando que sus manos blancas sangraran de forma copiosa, sangre negra como buena criatura de la noche…

El samurai no le ayudo a levantarse, no podía, no quería de cierta forma, acercarse demasiado a aquel extraño, pero quería al mismo tiempo… cosas ilógicas de la vida…

- Que tienes que ver con Seiichiro?... - pregunto encarándolo de frente y tomándolo entre brazos, obligando a que lo mirara, pero las luces azules que Antul, se volvieron blancos….

Ygddrakium-lorghhao; hgdteosjd;j jdgherfnaab, mahaggerdkdj-ahgttgd; erfshfgogpdcn; jfgfteikfhnv; jggfgjsioryh; kdjfhfuj; aghretdhfuerlfjfj; --jggdtyeim; oht, nahgrurdgfs-lojetrshdk; mergddokjghkld; lotrietdsh; lfherdfsjs; yaggsda; Y'kagdha.

Recito de forma extraña varias veces, como queriendo que Lucio se las grabara en la memoria… sus plumas crecieron aun más y se lanzo a los labios de Lucio, profanos, beso con la intensidad de su raza, Lucio no sabia si corresponde o no, pero lamentablemente sus hormonas hablaron por él, así que lo asió fuertemente de la cintura y lo llevo hasta la cama de forma violenta…

Ygddrakium-lorghhao; hgdteosjd;j jdgherfnaab, mahaggerdkdj-ahgttgd; erfshfgogpdcn; jfgfteikfhnv; jggfgjsioryh; kdjfhfuj; aghretdhfuerlfjfj; --jggdtyeim; oht, nahgrurdgfs-lojetrshdk; mergddokjghkld; lotrietdsh; lfherdfsjs; yaggsda; Y'kagdha.

Recito con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el samurai de ojos verde bonitos, también perdió las luces por aquella maldición, comportándose como una bestia en celo… arrebatando la ropa de manera brusca y brutal, haciendo acopio de su fuerza sin, medir lo que hacia con la criatura que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, un cuervo, un demonio, un cazador, un enemigo…

Con saña mordió el cuello albino y se excito por la sangre que brotaba de ella… recorrió con ambas manos el cuerpo frágil de aquella ave, portadora de la muerte, amigo de un lucano y un maldito cazador…

Las plumas…revolotearon a su alrededor con fiereza, saliendo del cabello del joven para viajar entre los cuerpos de ambos amantes… la fiereza y la disposición de tener a Antul se hizo presente y viajo con ambas manos y unas uñas largas haciéndole sendos rasguños y brotar la sangre de ellos…

Un clic hizo la cabeza de Antul y sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo azules, regresando a la conciencia de su raza, sintió los labios embravecidos de Lucio en contra de su cuerpo y sus uñas rasgándolo finamente, haciéndolo llorar.

- Basta¡…- grito fuertemente tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero Lucio ya actuaba por mero instinto, aquel que había sofocado hace más de trescientos años… - LUCIO, BASTA, SUELTAMEEE¡- grito fuertemente sacando varias plumas negras que trataban de alejar a aquel muchacho o viejo o lo que demonios fuera… lloro, fuertemente cuando una de las manos de Lucio viajo hacia su intimidad y penetro duramente con saña y dos dedos su estrecha cavidad –ARGHHHHHH… NO… DUELE… LUCIO….- grito de nuevo, tratando de alejarlo, sintiendo un dolor profundo en su entrada…

Se movió duramente cuando sintió que la sangre bajaba por las manos de aquel samurai bello de ojos verdes y lloro por impotencia, recordando que demonios había hecho para que el samurai se comportara así, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando los dientes de Lucio se clavaron en su miembro haciéndolo sangrar…

Lloro sangre, lloro impotencia y recordó…

Tukultininurta será la luna de todos los pueblos, entendiendo que pueblo es la nación obscura a la que perteneces; Vampiro y Criatura de la Noche; cuando todo el mundo esté cubierto por la oscuridad, con la negrura total surgirá la Luna Mortuoria.

Casi grito fuertemente la ultima parte del hechizo que habían hecho juntos con Joey… Lucio abrió sus ojos verdes y vio lo que había hecho con el joven cuervo y sintió repulsión de si mismo…

- Yo… no… yo…- trato de hablar pero la mano suave de Antul se poso en su rostro.

- Cálmese, solo fue un hechizo de los cazadores y los brujos del bosque, el evangelio de los vampiros…- dijo suavemente – ... no tuvo la culpa, no la tuvo…- dijo pasito mientras que caía en el ambiente soporífero del sueño…

Lucio lo beso suavemente y trajo remedios para curar las heridas proferidas al cuervo de la muerte….lo miro suavemente, lo admiro fijamente… le beso con cuidado y lo cubrió vigilando el sueño diurno… preguntándose, como la muerte habría sido capaz de recitar la primera línea del evangelio de los vampiros, en definitiva este año no iba a ser normal…


	8. Chapter 8

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Sadic & Sado Corporation **

**( Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami )**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 8**

Estaba en la enfermería, observando detenidamente al ser amado, pero sin poder tocarlo. Los nervios lo traicionaban, provocando que su estructura molecular le jugara un mal rato y no poder sostenerse en forma sólida. Los ojos verdes recorrían el cuerpo semi maltrecho de su amante, mostrando entre sus cabellos castaños una venda blanca, su cara dura, estaba de un color rojizo oscuro, casi morado, pero lo que más le preocupaban eran sus manos, al intentar enfrentarse al minotauro, casi había roto todos sus nudillos, siendo aun así, el mas fuerte de todo el instituto.

Afuera todo era un caos. Muchos padres retiraron a sus hijos, culpando la seguridad del colegio por el ataque del monstruo. Aunque los jefes lucanos fueron para felicitarlos y darles algunos consejos; el Director del colegio Monster Oh, no estaba presente, solo se había dicho que fue a ver como estaba el perímetro, si había algún otro minotauro suelto, por lo cual fueron atendidos por el Vice, Tatsumi Muraki, hombre misterioso, humano, pero se decía que había vendido su alma algún demonio, pero como este era tan astuto que termino comiéndose su magia. Sabía de artes oscuras y del inframundo, pero por alguna razón hacia caso la palabra de Pegasus. Con sus ojos marrones claros, daba respeto y miedo ante todos.

La enfermera, una dama antigua, de vestidos coloniales, y de rostro blanco, posó sus ojos en aquel muchacho, para luego darle una botellita, vacía, o por lo menos eso fue lo que Duke pensó. Pero al mismo tiempo que se lo preguntaba, la mujer solo sacudió mostrando así, unas chispas blancas y amarilla. No dijo mas nada, los ojos de sorpresa del muchacho le decía que había entendido el mensaje.

Era esencia de hadas de los pantanos oscuros, una pócima para fantasmas, rara en su especie, pero muy efectiva para los nervio que ahora sufría. Bebió su contenido despacio, y casi se sintió ahogado, para luego dar paso a una luz incandescente en su cuerpo trasparente, luego de una bocanadas de aire, sus pulmones ya inexistentes dieron un gran respiro. Su cuerpo se volvió sólido y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la cama del castaño y acaricio sus cabellos, tomando su mano, besándola, su relación era un secreto a gritos, un fantasma que puede materializarse y el hijo de Víctor Frankestein… un imposible, pero aun así, era posible, era táctil, era su amor, por eso le dolía que Tristan estuviera tanto tiempo al lado del rubio lucano, sus celos eran cegadores, por eso los apodos, las escapadas, sus peleas, sus riñas y su posesión, Tristan era suyo y eso lo sabia, pero a veces era tan difícil que su castaño entendiera…

- Tris ... – murmuro despacio Duke, al mismo tiempo que sentía que alguien estaba a su lado.

Se acerco al rostro magullado del hijo de Frankenstain, para luego salir de allí acompañado por aquel que había llegado.

- Sé que no es el momento ... – la vos de aquel futuro emperador salió seriamente, con esos ojos entre violetas y rojos, con el símbolo de Ra en su cayado.

- Esta solo dormido, seguro que levantara con un gran dolor de cabeza ... – Duke le hizo señas a su compañero para que lo siguiera hasta uno de los balcones del pasillo - ... Tenias razón, parece ser que ese muchacho no es un lucano normal ... – busco entre sus ropas, ahora sólidas, un pedazo de papiro, donde poseía un sello extraño - ... La estrella de Caín, la maldición de no muertos ... – los ojos morados, serios, lo miraron interrogante, pero antes que pudiera interrumpirlo, prosiguió – Es parte de un libro antiguo, sobre una leyenda muy vieja, casi diría desde el comienzo de los Vampiros y Licántropos. Donde se relata la unión de ambas razas, y el repudio de la misma, irónicamente fueron cazados por sus propios clanes y estacados, descuartizados y arrojados en todos los continentes, separados para toda la eternidad. También se dice que fueron hechizados, y que ante eso, fue hecha una profecía, un lobo se levantaría como humano, para terminar siendo un no muerto ... – el otro lo miraba atentamente, mientras escuchaba sus palabras. - ... Pero esa leyenda tiene mucho mas siglos y milenos que tu propia familia Atemu – pronuncio su nombre antiguo, como viejos conocidos - ... los fantasmas de los bosques dicen que le temen aquel camina en dos piernas, para luego correr en cuatro, que su inteligencia es manejada por el monstruo de las sombras, pero también dijeron que ... un simple acto, podría romper cualquier rió de sangre ... – Duke quedo callado, observando al egipcio, que por la expresión de su rostro, estaba pensando seriamente.

- Creen que esa bestia, es Wheeler ... – no pregunto, afirmo.

- Mira Atemu ... – dijo despacio, para luego llevar sus manos a su cabeza y despeinar sus cabellos negros con desesperación - ... Los viejos fantasmas hablan de leyendas, pero te diré algo amigo, Joey Wheeler no es tan simple como creíamos ... – hizo una pausa, observando si alguien estaba cerca, para luego susurrar - ... Nació en un pueblo lejos del quinto continente, en un rebaño de humanos, a los cuatro años fue llevado ante la manada de su padre, mostrando que a pesar de tener aspecto de niño humano, era un lucano. Desde allí fue entrenado, para resistir el frió, el calor, la oscuridad y el fuego, hasta el tope de querer liberarse de todo ese sufrimiento, tratándose de quitarse la vida ... – los ojos morados de la momia se abrieron abruptamente - ... Dicen que cuando tenia apenas diez años, una noche corrió por el bosque escapando de algo, o alguien ... las sombras no pudieron decirme porque tenían mucho miedo. Solo saben que el llanto, y los aullidos fueron desgarradores, hasta el punto de sentir pena por el pequeño cuerpo que yacía en la hierva negra, con un gran corte en su cabeza, se había tirado desde un pequeño acantilado, hasta el fondo de un barranco de piedras, donde luego de luchar con una sombra que le causaba miedo, quiso terminar con su vida. había perdido mucho, hubiera logrado morir si no fuera que milagrosamente al otro día apareció a las orillas de la gran montaña lucana, con sus ropas desgarradas, pero con ojos muertos. Desde aquel día, se dice que su padre lo empezó a tratar de diferente manera, logrando que se volviera serio en sus entrenamientos y hasta el punto de matar sin necesidad de golpearlo – Atemu se recostó en aquella baranda de piedra casi conmocionado.

- Yugi tenía razón ... – murmuro despacio. Mirando a Duke - ... Tuvo un sueño, donde podía ver sangre y un cuerpo humano hablando con Wheeler, pero no entendíamos sus palabras ...

- Por lo visto, aquel perro rubio no ha tenido una vida fácil ... – el fantasma hizo una mueca casi burlona - ... Porque tanto interés en él ... No creo que sea solo porque a tu primo le gusta? – hubo un poco de silencio.

- Si te lo digo te burlarías de mi ... amigo mío ... – El faraón dijo con sarcasmo, para luego cerrar sus ojos y luego suspirar profundamente - ... Al verlo ... en el comedor, en el almuerzo se lo veía irritado, pero fue aquella sombra que apareció detrás de él, cuando se irrito por la Arpía ... – hubo un silencio, mientras no muy lejos se escuchaban los pasos y voces de algunos alumnos. Yami se acerco al Duke para susurrar - ... Creí ver los ojos de un chacal ... los de Anubis en él ... y si eso es verdad, no solo implica que es un lucano con extraños sueños, con un pasado aterrador ni con una leyenda de clanes peor – se quedo pensativo por unos momentos para luego hablar seriamente – Mi padre me contó cuando era pequeño, que una ves Anubis se había escapado hasta el mundo humano, porque escuchaba un llanto que lo enloquecía. Los demás dioses quisieron ayudarlo, pero como era el dios de la muerte, no deberían meterse con él. Luego se dijo que fue traicionado y condenado a vagar por los inframundos, nadie supo realmente porque su castigo ... – el tricolor se quedo callado, mientras meditaba – Pero ahora que lo veo, seria imposible comparar ambas historias ... – el sonido de la puerta de enfermería los interrumpió, cuando vieron salir a la enfermera.

- Tu amigo ya despertó ... – le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego entrar a la sala.

- Ve ... cuando estés desocupado seguimos hablando ... – El faraón poso su mano en el hombro de Duke, dándole unos golpecitos de apoyo para luego girarse y salir de allí.

Sonrió al sentir la puerta de la enfermería abrirse y cerrarse con ansias, esos dos tenían mucho derecho de ser felices ... por mucho que se odiaran esas precisas familias, ellos tenían derecho a amarse.

Pero no se percato que unos ojos azules, observaban y escuchaba todo que habían hablado. Como la misma sombra desapareció, esperando encontrar al anochecer a su amo, y así contarle lo que había averiguado.

-------------

La sección de dormitorios de los lucanos, estaba en una fiesta de celebración, algunos alumnos había podido tomar algunas bebidas dulces, y carne cruda para celebrar la cacería de la noche anterior. Esperaban con ansias aquel lucano plateado, querían felicitarlo y hacer un festín con anécdotas de matanzas. Las clases habían sido suspendidas por ese día, por lo cual a nadie le importaba si hacían mucho ruido.

Alistar estaba en un rincón, con una copa de oro, con un líquido extraño, traído especialmente por su padre, como festejo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras veía que algunos empezaban a cantar o aullar alegremente.

Su mente estaba hacia día y medio atrás, cuando aquel cachorro rubio lo había atacado sin querer ... Para que desmentirlo, sabia que poseía un temple débil, pero por lo visto la luna llena influya bastante dándole el poder y la destreza necesaria para ser el mas poderoso Hombre Lobo que existe en el planeta, capaz de matar a los Vampiros sin siquiera prestar atención a la desventaja, una muerte de amiga…

Cerro sus bellos ojos grises y trato de pensar en cosas mejores que su medio hermano, medio muerto… maldijo como mil veces a su padre mientras veía el trago, su padre…. Valla nombre para un hombre, que como el padre de Wheeler, nunca habían sabido como portar ese maldito trabajo…

Su padre… se levanto con cuidado, tratando de que las heridas que tenia no se abrieran y salió de la sección de los lucanos, maldito padre que le estaba provocando horcadas… se trastabillo un poco y trato de reponerse, maldito aquel que decía ser su padre… malditas sus palabras, malditas sus caricias, malditas sus…

No pudo más y cayo al suelo, mirando con cautela la torre más alta del instituto, aquel donde dormía Lucio Méndez, no supo porque pero la sangre de ese lugar olía en especial a algo, que antes ya había sentido… sin saber como de sus cabellos rojos fuego, saco una pluma… no por nada mitad lobo, mitad enviado de la muerte… las plumas eran de color rojo sangre y la envió hacia allí, nunca se había metido en lo que no le llamaban pero esta vez… no sabia por que esa necesidad de sangre de entender que pasaba en esa maldita torre, en su hermano y en aquel lucano rubio, al cual únicamente le sentía envidia… envidia de la mala…

-----------

El cuerpo le dolía, estaba en una incomoda posición, o era las rocas de la cueva? ... Abrió sus ojos azules, tratando de incorporarse, despacio, estaba algo mareado, pero el reflejo que llegaba desde la entrada le decía que aun era de día.

- Debería descansar un poco mas ... Señor Kaiba ... – una vos tranquila y apacible provoco que se sobresaltara, girando todo su cuerpo en posición defensiva hacia un costado del lago interior de la cueva.

- Rector Pegasus ...! – dijo sorprendido el vampiro para luego percatarse que su cuerpo poseía ropa – Que demonios? ...

- Oh ... discúlpeme Señor Kaiba, me atreví a vestirlo ... y al Señor Wheeler, aunque tuve que tomar algunos trozos de sus ropas para poder hacer la de él ... – Kaiba por un momento proceso las palabras para luego abrir sus ojos sorprendidos

- Alquimia ... – murmuro.

- Jeje ... – Pegasus sonrió despacio - ... Pero este será nuestro secreto ... – le guiño el ojo que tenia a la vista.

Seto Kaiba se quedo por un momento en silencio, sabia a que se refería. Ningún alumno sabía que realmente era la especialidad del rector, aunque varias veces lo habían visto hacer magia, pero nunca ... alquimia, algo tan complicado, dar algo a cambio ...

- Dentro de una hora y medía podremos salir de aquí ... – la vos del pelo lila interrumpió sus pensamientos - ... aunque aun me pregunto si el efecto de la luna seguirá en el señor Wheeler ... – dijo con preocupación, mientras lo observaba tendido a un lado de este.

- "... yo ... me alimente de él ..." – Seto mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios, abriendo sus ojos azules de sorpresa - ..." yo ... me alimente del perro ..." ...- se alarmo.

- No debería preocuparse por algo así ... su cuello esta curado, y ni siquiera tiene alguna marca de mordedura ... – Pegasus hablo naturalmente, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, y se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente del lucano, para luego taparlo con su capa morada - ... Además su ADN licántropo ya despertó hace unas horas, por lo consecuente cualquier rastro de herida, rasguño u otra cosa ha desaparecido.

- Como ...? – el vampiro había retrocedido, casi ... CASI ... asustado.

- Fueron sus palabras ... : ... "Cuídelo por favor, Señor Pegasus, esta exhausto y débil, pero mi sangre lo ayudara para recuperarse y llegar hasta el instituto para reencontrase con su hermano" ... él sonrió mientras estaba tratando de curarlo, pero aun así termino diciéndome ... " No se enoje con él, yo lo obligue, pero tampoco corre algún riesgo ... soy un humano hasta dentro de unas horas, lo suficiente para que él pueda recuperar su bienestar sin necesidad de manchar su estirpe con mi sangre maldita" ... Luego se desmayo, con una sonrisa cálida, y una paz en su rostro que me causo ternura ... – el rector se acerco lentamente hasta Kaiba, para luego revisar su rostro, cosa que causo que este retrocediera mas, y de un manotazo su mano.

- Yo estoy bien ... – dijo fríamente, para luego arrinconarse contra la pared, el pelo lila sonrió por lo bajo.

- Ya me di cuenta ... Señor Kaiba – Pegasus volvió a sentarse cerca del lago. Provocando un gran silencio incomodo.

- Mokuba ... como esta? – el ojiazul rompió la tensión.

- Fue llevado con el señoriíto Motou a la enfermería, pero a esta ahora, de seguro estará esperándolo ansiosamente en su recamara ... – el vampiro se sentó en el suelo, dando un suspiro cansado.

- No entiendo ... – dijo pesadamente, mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

- A veces los actos de la raza humana no tiene lógica ...

- Pero EL es un LUCANO! NO ES UN MALDITO HUMANO! Es ... es ... un perro ... – el vampiro decía agitadamente, mientras trataba de entender la reacción de aquel ... "lucano".

- Mire ... Señor Kaiba ... – Pegasus hablo con un suspiro resignado, pero muy seriamente - ... No importa lo que el joven Wheeler sea, no importa si es un Lucano, un Humano o cualquier otra bestia del mundo basto de animales ... Él es mas humano de lo que podría encontrar en cualquier aldea de los hombres. No por su aspecto, por su piel lampiña o por el color de sus cabellos, cualquier puede aparentar ser una cosa, pero sus actos, sus acciones son las verdaderas esencia del ser ... que cierra su verdadera alma ... – por un momento, todas esas palabras las dijo casi ... para si mismo - ... El joven Joseph Wheeler, tiene algo que muchos no poseen en esta época, y eso Señor Kaiba, es la sinceridad, y la inocencia que irradiaba con solo verlo ...

- Estupideces ... – mascullo el ojiazul.

- Por supuesto ... Estupideces que salvo la vida de su hermano ... dos veces ... – le dijo mostrando dos dedos, mientras le volvía a guiñar el ojo, cosa que a Seto sorprendió – Si, yo se que su hermano cayo en una antigua trampa, y que él lo curo, como también aquella pelea contra el Minotauro, salvando a todos los del instituto de aquella furiosa bestia. Con su transformación extraordinaria, con fuerza descomunal y un gran apetito de sangre ... aun así ... con esa estupidez ... pensó en los demás ... Sin contar, claro esta, que dio parte de su vida para que usted, mi estimado Kaiba viviera y recuperara fuerzas ... – el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar.

- Que va a pasar…?- pregunto el vampiro de forma dura –que va a pasar con "ese", sabe perfectamente que cuando los de los demás clanes se enteren de su poder, estará en peligro…- escupió con rabia, olvidando, por un instante, los bellos e íntimos momentos que compartieron juntos.

Maximillian miro a Kaiba de forma algo seria, no muy normal en aquel hombre que casi siempre sonreía – ... Es mi deber y mi obligación cuidar al joven Wheeler, joven Kaiba, nadie, mientras este a mi alcance, le hará más daño…- querían seguir hablando pero el chico rubio comenzó a moverse de forma ruda entre sueños, tratando de quitarse de encima a alguien invisible… tratando de alejar la sangre pútrida entre sus manos, tratando de dejar de oler ese putrefacto olor que llegaba hasta su sensitivo sentido del olfato…

Pegasus se acerco con cuidado, puesto que las manos delicadas del joven asemejaban fieras dagas, ya que sus largas uñas de plata habían vuelto a crecer, algo que por demás era extraño… se acerco con cuidado..

- Basta.. Basta….- susurraba el rubio entre sueños – ... basta…. Basta… BASTA LILITH!- grito abriendo los ojos de forma brusca y mirando hacia todas partes… de forma asustada y de nuevo introduciendo sus uñas en sus manos.

Kaiba se levanto asombrado, el lucano había dicho ¿Lilith?... había escuchado bien ¿Lilith?... pero antes de poder reaccionar, Maximillian se acerco al rubio y le dio a oler algo para que luego cayera rendido en sus brazos, producto del sopor del sueño.

- Que… que demonios?- pregunto de manera rápida, pero fue más ágil Maximillian y lo cayo con el mismo soporífero, haciendo que el vampiro cayera a su lado, para evitar que diera contra la montaña rocosa lo abrazo y coloco su cuerpo cerca del rubio, cuando los miro simplemente suspiro.

- El joven Wheeler no ha dicho nada, todo lo que aquí en esta cueva paso, olvidar deberán, por su bien y por el de los demás….- dijo en tono solemne, mientras veía como el sol volvía a la oscuridad del horizonte – ... lastima que no pueda hacer más quiromancia que con ustedes dos…- luego sonrió de forma traviesa -¿será que paso algo más? Nahhh… no hay nada en sus recuerdos de esta tarde que ellos quieran conservar…. Creo…- OO ((Gomen nasai…. Lunita pide perdón por haber echo olvida a los jóvenes… Kaede: O.O ...u.u ... ¬¬ y con lo que me costo hacer esa escenita ... )).

--------------

No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, pero era estar seguro que nada fuera sospechado sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Sigilosamente, fue caminando por los pasillos del instituto, como siempre, con su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos verdes reluciendo preocupación ante la aparición de algunos alumnos conmocionados por lo sucedido con el Minotauro.

No era muy conocido, pero era respetado y lo aceptaban en aquel lugar, llego hasta la parte de la biblioteca, llevando algunos papeles que Tatsumi Muraki le había mandado a regresar, pero la encargada no estaba, aprovechando para ir hasta la parte prohibida y de allí desaparecer por una puerta secreta. Bajo por unas escaleras, hasta llegar a un sótano, para luego dirigirse a otra escalera de piedra que lo llevaba hasta la torre del otro lado. Cuando llego hasta destino, abrió la puerta de madera, encontrando todo oscuro, estaba por encender una vela, cuando algo lo sujeto contra la pared.

- Tengo hambre ... – la vos al oído se sentía desesperada y ansiosa.

- No encontraste las ratas que te deje en una jaula? – Farel dijo casi con burla, sabiendo que tipo de "hambre" se refería aquel no vivo - Acaso Kaiba no fue suficiente ...? – dijo divertido, pero la reacción del otro fue todo lo contrario.

- Ese maldito ...! – Seiichiro soltó violentamente a Farel, para luego caminar enojado hacia una mesa, donde tomo un colon de plata bebiendo como bestia de ella.

Farel sonrió malignamente que contrastaba bastante con su apariencia angelical – Si sigues siendo tan imprudente, puedes perder mucho Seii…- añadió con risa cuando el vampiro lo miro realmente enojado – ok… no vuelvo a decirte así… pero por lo visto el joven vampiro Seto Kaiba, te esta quedando difícil… el descendiente de Caín te esta dando problemas…-

Seiichiro lo miro con rabia – ... y tu que, por ningún lado veo tu trofeo….- dijo, tratando de exasperar al joven halcón, pero este sonrió mostrando sus bellos ojos verdes.

- Simplemente Seiichiro que yo pienso con la cabeza, bueno pero con la de arriba… no con la que habita tus pantalones… quieres dos bellos especimenes pero si sigues actuando como te lo van diciendo tus hormonas en vez de la racionalidad, no le veo ni pies ni cabeza, descendiente de Nosferatu…- sonrió, para luego salir despacio… dejándole una pluma blanca.

- Farel, maldita seas, Yohanes, Wheeler…. Maldito seas descendiente de Caín, porque yo te maldigo… el descendiente de Nosferatu, tu maldito bastardo de ojos azules…- dijo estrellando una copa fina en el suelo y del mismo impacto volviéndolo añicos.

----

El pequeño miro con firmeza el cielo negro, cuando alguien entro en su habitación… sabia quien era pero por el momento, no quería, no deseaba nada…

- Hola…- dijo la persona que estaba vestida de negro con el escudo de su clan mirándolo – Yugi podrías mirarme por hoy?- estaba cansado.

- Hoy no Mokuba, por favor ... hoy no…- susurro bajando de la pequeña ventana donde se asomaba la luna –estoy preocupado y tú deberías estarlo también…

Mokuba sonrió tratando de besar a Yugi, pero este le esquivo alejándose del vampiro que hizo un gesto de desagrado – ... por favor, yo tengo alma de vampiro, mi hermano esta bien, ya me lo dijo mi sangre…- dijo de nuevo tratando de besar a Yugi, pero de nuevo este se quito, dando despacio cerca de la cama.

Por primera vez el cazador seria cazado, o eso pensaba el joven vampiro Kaiba.

- Ya déjame en PAZ, déjame, por hoy, por los que murieron, por los que resultaron heridos…- dijo cansado.

- Desde cuando al joven primo del faraón le importa eso…- dijo alzando una ceja Mokuba, realmente las apariencias engañaban, bueno tanto como engañar no, Mokuba era lindo, atento responsable, detallista y sincero, excepto cuando alguien se metía con algo suyo, aun a su edad sabia que Yugi Motou era SUYO, propiedad se Mokuba Kaiba, pero el egipcio no tenia dueño, por lo menos en su cuerpo, porque en su corazón ya lo dictaba otra persona.

- Vete, Mokuba, vete por favor…- rogó de nuevo mostrándole la puerta al joven vampiro, pero Mokuba, conociendo su descendencia de Caín, tomo fuertemente a Yugi entre sus brazos y le dio un beso fuerte, forzado que el egipcio no quería recibir… lo obligo a abrir la boca, pero las manos de Yugi estaban en el pecho del más joven tratando de quitárselo de encima… con una de sus manos, libres rasguño el rostro del vampiro a la menor oportunidad, haciendo que el pequeño, retrocediera.

-Bastet…- susurro Yugi, volviendo sus orbes violetas en las orbes de un gato, invocando a una de sus diosas guardianas ((Nota de Lunita: XD esto me sonó a Clamp jejejeje)). –no te me acerques Mokuba, por muy descendiente de Caín te juro que no sales intacto de esta habitación…-

Mokuba sonrió algo maligno para el pequeño, una sonrisa que conocía perfectamente Yugi y que nadie había tenido el placer ((o la desgracia)) de presenciar – me encantas Yugi…-

Con un ágil movimiento Mokuba llego a su lado, pero Yugi se abalanzo hacia atrás y trepo ágilmente por una de las paredes sosteniéndose con una de las vendas de su mano, que se habían desenrollado para ayudar al dueño.

-VETE¡ NO QUIERO VERTE HOY MOKUBA¡- grito el egipcio, desde arriba cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto dejando ver a un Yami enojado, con el cayado en forma de serpiente y mirando la peculiar escena… su primo estaba con el espíritu de Bastet, trepado en una de las paredes, mientras que el heredero menor de la dinastía Kaiba estaba allí…

-Que haces en esta parte de los dormitorios, Joven Kaiba?- pregunto receloso y dándole una mano para que su pequeño primo bajara, al principio Yugi no quería pero acepto.

Mokuba de nuevo cambio al carácter afable de siempre – ... Nada quería saber del joven Wheeler y mi hermano, pero Yugi no sabe nada,.. Con su permiso faraón..- dijo haciendo una venia y saliendo de allí el vampiro, desapareciendo en el aire. ( Kaede: o.o ( se le ilumina la lamparita de la ideas) Todos: demonios, de esta no salimos vivos ... Kaede: ¬¬)

Yami suspiro Para eso hay puertas UU… -Yugi que te pasa?- pregunto un poco cansado, después de haber hablado con Duke quería decirle algo a su primo, pero la pequeña figurita aun temblaba y no era precisamente de frió – que hacia Kaiba aquí?- pregunto de nuevo, pero no escucho más que silencio, pero después de un rato de tener aferrado a la criatura entre sus brazos esta empezó a sollozar –Por Ra¡ Yugi¡ que te paso¡-

-snif… snif ((Nota de Luna: .. que pésimos efectos de sonido)) nada, es solo.. Que detesto mi sangre… detesto mi vida y …. Snif..- siguió sollozando en los brazos de Yami, que lo atesoraba como el mejor de los tesoros de Egipto, con cuidado lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo hasta la cama… con cuidado fue besándole el cuello y lamiendo la suave y blanca piel.

-Yammmm- la voz de Yugi quedo en forma de suspiro, pues su primo sello sus labios con los suyos… -no… no podemos….- dijo entre cortado cuando sintió que Yami comenzaba a bajar la austera ropa egipcia que tenia.

- Tu sangre lo pide y tu hechizo también… Yugi… por favor…- susurro a su oído – mi sangre me implora que te posea….- dijo besando el pequeño cuerpo, mientras que el menor tomaba fuertemente la sabana¿su sangre? Si Yami siempre le decía lo mismo, Su maldita sangre deseaba poseerlo y… ¿el dueño de la sangre?... ¿Yami también quería eso o solo era una ridícula calentura?... ( Kaede: ô.O merda, este fic esta lleno de hechizos )

Como si tuviera algún tipo de efecto, Yugi se separo de su primo como un resorte.

- Basta, no quiero… no quiero, ni contigo, ni con Mokuba, con nadie…. Maldito hechizo que me condena..- dijo enojado consigo mismo – ... maldito hechizo Yami….- dijo apenado puesto que tenia una erección de campeonato.

- Sabes que no puedes huir…- bajo la mirada apenado Yami, sabiendo que ese hechizo de Bastet e Isis estaban en Yugi por su culpa.

- No ... no, no puedo…- dijo despacio el peque, mientras besaba a Yami – y creo que por el momento no quiero…- pronuncio despacio mientras cerraba sus ojos e inconscientemente abría sus piernas para que su primo se acomodara mejor.

- Si ... así ... mi hermoso destello ... – la vos del Faraón salió grave, como si fuera otra persona, al mismo tiempo que colaba sus manos debajo de la falda del pequeño egipcio.

----------

**Nota de la autora en turno:**

Kaede: " CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" ... mejor lo corto ahí ... y dejo a todos con las ganas de lemon ... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ... si señores y señoritas soy MALA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Pero haré que aumenten mi ego ( el cual esta algo apachurrado u.u ) XD y escriban si quieren lemon de Yugi x Yami, o quizás de Lucio x Antul, y quien sabe ... quizás otra violación ... cri ... cri ... ( grillitos de fondo ) o.o yo dije eso? XD

( Por el fondo se escucha una vos )

"Yugi caminaba entre los senderos de piedra, observando los detalles de aquellas esculturas con formas humanas, y animales griegos. Se atrevió a tocar el rostro de una musa, recostado sobre una canasta de frutas, la sintió fría y a la vez tibia, recorrió con sus yemas la mejilla, para luego terminar en sus labios, los cuales eran tan perfectos que podría sentir hasta que respondían a la caricia. Sus ojos, cerrados, demostrando la satisfacción y la alegría de estar en aquella posición, se acerco aun mas, para ver cada detalle perfecto.

Crack ... El sonido de algo entre los árboles que se rompía, llamo su atención alejándose de la estatua, pero al ver que solo él se encontraba en aquel lugar, se giro para mirarla de nuevo. Por unos segundos el tricolor ahogo el sonido de un grito, retrocediendo sorpresivamente, callando de bruces, la imagen de aquella musa había cambiado, su rostro representaba terror, sus ojos abiertos miraba hacia un costado mientas su boca estaba abierta como si quisiera gritar, pero su sorpresa fue aun mas cuando vio que el brazo de aquella estatua señalaba hacia el bosque, detrás de las muralla de rosas."

Kaede: LUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DEJA YA ESE FIC! O TE VUELVO ENUCO Y ANTUL SE BUSQUE OTRO!

Todos: OOUUU

Kaede: ¬¬ vuelves a tocar otro fic mio y te juro que te vuelvo licito como angelito.

Lucio: ¬¬$"·&"&& tienes miles de fics escritos y aun asi estas haciendo un one-shot de terror

Kaede: ¬¬ que dijiste?

Lucio: nada ... ¬¬#

Kaede: nn bien ... aquí les dejo este epy, xD esperamos con mi socia cualquier critica ...

Por cierto, no se olviden, ELIJAN LA PAREJA PA EL LEMON ! XD seee youuuuu!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Sadic & Sado Corporation **

**( Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami )**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 9**

Sus ojos estaban molestos, por la presente ignorancia de su pareja. Le veía que iba de un lado a otro en aquel gran laboratorio, trayendo frascos, libros, extrañas criaturas disecadas, y demás cosas. Hacia más de cinco horas que estaba metido quien sabe en que, pero ni siquiera gritándole o tirando algunos de sus experimentos lo hizo voltear para mirarlo.

Sus cabellos albinos parecían que reaccionaban a cada cambio de su rostro, cuando leía algo que no le gustaba o pensaba. Aquel pequeño lente que llevaba en su ojo derecho lo hacia parecer un intelectual del siglo XVIII, su bata blanca, ahora manchada por sustancia que ni quisiera saber, estaba desgastada por todos los químicos que usaba.

Suspiro desganado¿a qué había ido allí? Pensó en encontrar a su novio disponible de una tarde de sexo violento y depredador, como siempre compartían cuando el "otro" desaparecía por un par de horas. La sorpresa fue encontrarlo enfrascado en los distintos libros antiguos, los cuales nunca había prestado atención.

- Con un demonios, Ryu! Que estas buscando tan desesperadamente para ignorarme! – Marik grito ya colmado de paciencia. Estaba enojado.

- Lo encontré! – el albino había gritado feliz, cuando el medio reptil, ya no aguantando la situación estaba encaminándose a la puerta secreta para irse del lugar. Pero un empujón contra la pared, un golpe en su rostro, una barrida de su pierna, lanzado al suelo, para luego recibir un beso asfixiante del científico, lo detuvo - ... No estuve ignorándote maldita lagartija, solo estaba tratando de recordar un viejo pasaje para solucionar esta maldita enfermedad que nos separa cuando mas ganas tengo de violarte ... – Ryu mostraba todas las palabras en sus ojos, oscuros como al noche y tan penetrantes como una daga.

- Claro ... – el cabellos de marfil dijo con sarcasmo, pero ya no pudo decir mas nada, la boca del otro se había interceptado la suya, indicándole las claras intenciones.

Una de sus manos recorrió aquel pecho escamoso, para perderse entre las telas del pantalón de cuero, desabrochándolo y tomando la semi erecta hombría del chico bajo él. Los movimientos eran rudos, como sus besos, sacando algún gemido de dolor, al morderlos hasta sangrarlos. Marik no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo cual también busco entre las ropas la piel blanca de aquel muchacho bipolar que le había robado su alma.

Entre batallas de quien dominaba a quien, el científico gano la partida, deshaciéndose de los pantalones rápidamente, y de allí, sin siquiera prepararlo, penetrarlo hasta hacerlo gritar. Ryu era un ser muy rudo y desquiciado, le gustaba torturar a sus presas hasta el mismo suplicio, para luego dejarlos morir lentamente. Marik había sido una gran adquisición, pensando que en realidad iba a ser la presa, pero el reptil no pudo prever que este poseía su lado maligno, él mismo.

En cada envestida parecía que se llevaba parte de su vida, ya que la penetración había provocado una hemorragia. El albino tomo las manos, sosteniéndolas sobre la cabeza del sangre fría, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el vaivén, impidiéndole por lo menos que se satisficiera, verle la cara retorcida de dolor por su hombría era lo más excitante. Dio otros dos empujones cuando se derramo dentro de él, y sin consideración salió sin siquiera darle importancia a la sangre.

Ryu se levanto, acomodándose la ropa, para luego encaminarse hacia los libros y papeles que había encontrado. Marik por su lado estaba molesto, lo había usado, se había satisfecho con su cuerpo y ahora lo ignoraba nuevamente, pero al quererse levantar rápidamente un gran dolor en su parte trasera surco por toda su espalda.

- Maldición Ryu! – grito desesperado, para intentar levantarse nuevamente ignorando el sufrimiento. El pelos de marfil, estaba algo dolorido, y no por el cuerpo, mas bien por ser tan estúpido de amar a cierto desgraciado. Apenas pudo acomodar su ropa cuando estaba por abrir nuevamente la puerta secreta del laboratorio, pero la vos apagada del albino lo detuvo, casi ... con miedo.

- " 2 muerdagos, una pizca de polvo de cuerno de unicornio, un cuerno desgarrado por licántropos, el ojo de un vampiro, sangre de un centauro, y el semen de un reptil humano" – el científico estaba leyendo un libro - ... "Mezclar en una olla con agua de pantano, 3 crías de murciélago y la lengua de un ave negra" ... sabes que es esto? – pregunto en un susurro dándole la espalda.

- Ba...kura ... – Marik dijo despacio, cuando se percato que ante él, no estaba su amante.

- ¿Lo amas? – fueron las palabras como respuesta, en un susurro, descolocando al hombre mitad reptil - ... Contéstame ... – esta ves la vos salió con un sollozo - .. Lo amas realmente, amas a Ryu? ...

- Yo ... – el peliblanco no supo que contestar¿amarlo? CLARO, quería gritarlo pero sabía que no era de la misma forma correspondido.

- Después de lo de anoche, me sentí un inútil ... – Bakura empezó a hablar - ... Ver a mis amigos pelear, con sus fuerzas, con sus manos, con ganas de ayudar o derrotar al enemigo aunque el tamaño era considerablemente en desventaja. Por un momento me quede allí, observando como aquel minotauro destrozaba todo, golpeaba y casi mataba a los alumnos ... y ... Yo ... no podía hacer nada ... – hubo un silencio incomodo - ... Ryu salió de repente, aprovechando mi miedo, y gracias a él, yo estoy vivo, porque tiene el coraje, las ganas, la fuerza ... amor ... – susurro despacio lo ultimo - ... Todo aquello que no tendré jamás ... – el albino se dio la vuelta, con los ojos llorosos, miro a Marik, que no perdía detalle de nada, para luego avergonzarse y bajar la vista, abrazándose a si mismo - ... Es una poción, seguida por un hechizo, algo fácil para alguien con recursos de la magia. Quizás sea la solución al problema de Ryu ... – dijo despacio. El peliblanco trato de procesar las palabras de este, dándose cuenta lo que realmente decía.

- Sacrificarías algo así? ... – Bakura sonrió tristemente, afirmando con la cabeza - .. Porque? – estaba ves su vos salió mas seria.

- Tengo mis razones ... – murmuro al mismo tiempo que se giraba para tomar nuevamente el libro – Me ayudarías a conseguir todo esto, Cuanto más pronto tenga los ingredientes, más rápido ... podrá Ryu estar aquí ...con ... – se callo abruptamente, inconscientemente había empezado a llorar - ... él estará muy contento cuando se lo cuentes ...- sintió que el otro se acercaba por detrás, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo, le lanzo un pequeño frasco - ... Toma, es un ungüento para tus .. heridas, solo tienes que limpiarte y colocártela, de seguro luego podrás caminar como siempre. Bueno te dejo, debo hacer algunas cosas ... – Bakura tomo algunos apuntes y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, para luego escuchar que la atrancaba del otro lado.

Marik miro detenidamente la puerta, acaso había entendido bien, él también estaba enamorado de su persona?. El pequeño frasco, de color blanco, lo hizo caer en cuenta lo estúpido que siempre había sido, como no se le ocurrió que cuando estaba con uno ... el otro sentía lo mismo, el problema es que ahora, ya no sabia a quien quería….

-----

Ya era entrada la noche, cuando las gárgolas postradas en las torres de vigilancia empezaron a gritar ante la presencia de algo encaminándose al instituto por el gran bosque. Los vampiros y licántropos, únicos clanes que aun estaban por los alrededores se agolparon en las puertas de los jardines. Tatsumi Muraki estaba parado unos metros mas adelante, vistiendo una capa negra con símbolos arcaicos, mientras que uno de los sirvientes sostenía una antorcha en alto.

La figura se fue acercando a pasos lentos, seguidos por dos sombras grandes, provocando un sentimiento de alerta para las dos razas que estaban allí, pero el Vice solo levanto su mano, dándoles la señal de calma. La semi luna iluminaba el cielo, mostrando dos Hipogrifos plateados acercándose a paso lento, mientras que el individuo cubierto con una capa se detuviera a metros de aquel castaño de los ojos amarillos.

- Bienvenido, Pegasus ... – Tatsumi pronuncio cortésmente al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

- Oh, querido amigo, espero no haber causado problemas ... – el pelo lila sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Claro que no ... – el castaño sonrió tranquilamente, para luego ver a las dos bestias aladas.

- Hazme un favor ... – Pegasus interrumpió cualquier pregunta que le hiciera - ... guía a estas amables bestias hasta la enfermería, quiero que la señora Pomfei, revise a estos dos alumnos – Tatsumi se había acercado despacio, cuando uno de los hipogrifos había extendido una ala dejando ver el cuerpo inconsciente del lucano rubio – el joven Kaiba esta en el otro – interrumpió cualquier pensamiento - ... Llévalos para que descansen y puedan ser vigilados por lo menos esta noche, no quiero contratiempo ... – esta ultima frase, fue dicha en vos baja, y solo para el castaño, que como repuesta solo se inclino e hizo señas a las dos bestias para que lo acompañaran por uno de los laterales del jardín.

Pegasus se acerco a las puertas del jardín con la calma de siempre, mientras era prácticamente interrogado por los jefes más fuertes de ambos clanes.

- Dónde lleva ha nuestro líder? Que hará con él? Que le paso? Porque con ese lobo apestoso ...? – fueron las palabras de los vampiros, mientras miraban desconfiados a los lucanos frente a ellos.

- No debería dejarlo en una sala de curación ... debe estar con nosotros! Es un futuro macho alfa, es nuestro deber curarlo! Se manchara su linaje estando con un chupa sangre! – los hombres lobos decían con saña, al mismo tiempo que mostraban sus colmillos y uñas.

- Suficiente! – Pegasus dijo rudamente, intimidando por primera ves a ambos bandos, su ojo descubierto miraba severamente mientras se podía sentir en el aire, la molestia del rector – Para vuestra información, los mande a la enfermería porque creo que la señora Pomfei es lo altamente capacitada para revisar y tratar cualquier herida o estado de los pacientes – pero antes que lo interrumpieran, levanto su mano en forma de advertencia – No niego que ustedes pueden cuidar bien de los suyos, pero recuerden bien esto, están en Mi Instituto, son Mis Reglas, y si yo digo que deben estar en la enfermería, es porque yo así lo creo y lo dispongo. Cualquier queja o desacuerdo, pueden hacerlo, llamar a vuestros padres y hacer esto un escándalo por mi no hay problema. Pero acaso la integridad de "vuestros" lideres no cuenta?. – mirando a los vampiros – Acaso podrán cuidar a su líder mientas delira y no sepan que es lo que realmente le sucede? Acaso olvidaron que desde anoche no han sabido de él? O que en el transcurso del tiempo que me tomo encontrarlo hubiera pasado algo? – antes la risita irónica de los lucanos, Pegasus se giro con mirada acusadora – No estáis en posición tampoco de opinar – les dijo – Acaso no pensáis que el Joven Wheeler también halla sufrido algún contratiempo? O alguna herida mal curada? O quizás haya matado y devorado algo que no debía? – silencio por parte de ambos - ... La enfermería es el mejor lugar para saber todo eso, si quieren a vuestros lideres en buenas condiciones ... – hizo una pausa para luego hablar gravemente - ... Os digo que se atengan a guardar comentarios y / o acciones, y empecéis a valorar un poco vuestro raciocinio. Id a vuestras alas y quedaros allí hasta que el sol vuelva a salir por la mañana, esta noche no quiero a nadie en los pasillos ... – Sin dejar que dijeran algo, Pegasus camino con su porte elegante, pero esta vez molesto hasta el pasillos que lo llevaba hasta su oficina.

El silencio quedo incomodo, la tensión entre ambos era notoria. Los licántropos mostraban sus dientes y garras, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a gruñir enojados; los Vampiros estaban con sus ojos inyectados de sangre mostrando sus largas uñas y colmillos con la intención de atacar, pero solo ... esperaban que uno hiciera el primer paso. Kazuki, uno de los lucanos más fuertes avanzo un paso con la intención de dar comienzo a la pelea, pero ... el aire en ese momento se volvió frió y algo pesado, hasta dio un sentimiento de miedo ... ... todos se giraron el pasillo por donde la enfermería estaba, sorprendiéndose de lo que veían. Tastumi Muraki estaba allí, a unos treinta metros de ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que más atemorizaba en ese instante era las crecientes sombras con ojos de demonio y pequeños gritos que salían de ellas, que lo rodeaban.

- El toque de queda fue hace cinco minutos ... Alumnos ... – fue lo único que dijo, mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad de las sombras en forma maliciosa.

No dijeron nada, ni se miraron, solo empezaron a dispersarse cada uno por su lado, era mejor ir a descansar o simplemente pensar bien ante cualquier acto o tontería. Aunque el pensamiento fue unísonos para todos ... para poder llevar un instituto como ese, se debía ser fuerte, y en ese momento no dudaba nadie, que los rectores eran capacitados.

---------

Despertó adolorido, su cuello se sentía que quemaba, pero parecía que estaba vendado. Sus ojos azules, miraron alrededor, buscando alguna señal donde se encontraba, para luego recordar lo que había sucedido antes de desmayarse. Tembló pensando en lo que recito casi por instintos, pero al ver aquel causante de todo a su lado, dormido, con el rostro recostado sobre sus manos, ya que todo sé cuerpo estaba prácticamente sentado en una silla incomoda, él ocupaba la cama del samurai.

Antul despacio se incorporo, tratando de no despertarlo, miro a su alrededor, buscando algo con que taparse, ya que sus ropas habían sido retiradas y curadas sus heridas. Toco su vientre sobre las vendas y miro aquel castaño sonriendo de costado, a pesar de ser un humano viejo era bastante atento con él. Miro por la ventana, dándose cuenta que era de noche, rogando que su rubio amigo estuviera bien.

salió de la cama, despacio, cautelosamente como si fuera un gato, tomo unas telas, supuestamente pantalones de la ropa típica del samurai, para luego cubrir su torso con una manta que había en la silla. Se sintió cansado, pero un poco mejor que la noche anterior. Observo la media luna en el cielo, cerrando sus ojos rezando por que nada grave haya pasado.

- No deberías estar levantado ... – la vos gruesa, se escucho en susurro al oído, asustándolo dando un pequeño salto.

- Lucio ... – Antul dijo sorprendido - ... Digo ... Maldito prehistórico, como te atreves a asustarme así ...! - de un impulso infantil, golpe su pecho desnudo con su mano, pero esta fue sujeta.

- Que lindo suena en tus labios mi nombre ... – el castaño dijo con picardía.

- Por la madre luna, aparte de ser bruto ... cursi ..! Esas frasecitas están muy trilladas ... Viejo!- sonrió Antul, mientras que Lucio lo miraba con una ceja levantada, como pidiendo una explicación a su comentario – Por favor… tampoco ando asustado todo el tiempo…- susurro sentándose de nuevo en la cama – ...lamento lo de hace poco, no fue mi intención hacer eso contigo…- dijo sonrojándose, sobre todo cuando Lucio se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo.

- Hacer que…? Recitarme el Apocalipsis de los vampiros o entregarte a mí… porque ambas me suenan muy tentadoras…- susurro lamiéndole el oído sintiendo los nervios del chico a mil.

- Este ... ninguna de las dos y si me disculpas, el que me estés tocando como pieza de museo no me gusta - dijo apartándose de Lucio – ... además debo….- saco dos plumas de su cabello, las impregno de sangre y las lanzo por la ventana.

- Porque haces eso?- pregunto Lucio.

- Para saber donde esta Joey, las plumas me dicen donde esta el dueño la mi otra mitad de mi alma y siempre sé que esta bien, de lo contrario estaríamos perdidos…- sonrió de manera tierna mirando las estrellas – Hasta cuando me vas a tener aquí?-

Lucio frunció el seño ¿su otra mitad?... ¿su maldito amante?... no, se negó fuertemente con la cabeza, pero tanta unión filial a él no le cuadraba mucho, hace siglos dejo de creer en la fraternidad humana, como para que a estas alturas del juego, viniera un cuervo a dárselas de amistoso con un maldito perro rubio.

- No saldrás…- dijo fríamente, pero Antul simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin poner resistencia, fue allí cuando vio unas plumas rojas de fuego, como los cabellos de ¿Alistar?...

Que hacia una pluma de Alistar en esos dominios?... sobre todo porque a su "adorado hermano"… siempre le enojaba su parte sanguínea con él.

- Que hacen por aquí preciosas?- le pregunto de manera tierna a las plumas de su hermano que se clavaron en sus manos, para sacar algo de sangre y dejar que aquel bello ojiazul viera lo que su hermano de ojos grises veía…

…… La pradera donde creció con Joey……

…. Al otro lado del mundo…….

…. Las sonrisas del rubio………………………..

… sus propias sonrisas…..

… unos ojos grises furibundos, cuando un beso tímido en los labios del rubio fue depositado por el cuervo…..

Antul dio tres pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo que las plumas rojas se estaban adentrando en su mano…

- Arggghhhhhhhhhhh - grito fuertemente, mientras que Lucio lo tomaba en brazos tratando de quitar las plumas de las manos que tenía Antul… plumas rojas como sangre fuerte… pero en aquel instituto solo había visto algo similar, el cabello de cierto Lucano pelirrojo que odiaba o decía odiar al lucano rubio.

- Antul.. Dime como te las quito¡ ... - grito aun más cuando vio como le atravesaban la blanca piel y dejaba senderos goteantes de sangre, pero el cuervito no daba señas de reaccionar… hasta que de nuevo grito y saco una daga entre sus ropas, una daga extrañamente familiar para Lucio, su filo era de cristal de ópalo y la empuñadura de oro negro, la insignia de un chacal… la daga de la familia de Anubis.

El ojiazul se la entrego a Lucio y este acostó al lloroso chico, para luego tomar la mano pálida y tratar de calmarlo cuando la punta entro, la sangre salía a raudales, sabia que debía encontrar el músculo y no cercenar ninguna vena… su pequeño cuervo gemía y mordía la almohada de aquel samurai, mientras sentía la quemadura fuerte de la daga.

Luego de varios angustiantes minutos, donde su mano fue abierta casi hasta el hueso para poder extirpar las plumas rojas ((Se ve a Antul sujetado por Kaede y Lucio: MALDITA NO QUE ME AMAS? … Lunita esta escondida detrás de Alistar: sí……..pero no puedo evitarlo UU--- Carita de todos o))

- De quien eran esas plumas….?- pregunto Lucio mientras vendaba la manito blanquecina…

- ... snif… él malinterpreto todo… me odia porque malinterpreto todo… no es justo…..- dijo sollozando en el pecho de Lucio que lo abrazo más fuerte, mientras acariciaba sus mechones negros –malinterpreto un beso que no era beso…. No es justo….. Además yo no sabía que le gustara Joey… snif….-

Lucio se quedo quieto – ... No te entiendo… explícame Antul…- el pelinegro se puso rojo como una grana y escondió su rostro en sus manos, aun escondido en el pecho del samurai.

- ... Es que… bueno hace muchos años, en una reserva humana… paso algo y….- seguía completamente rojo, ante los ojos verdes de Lucio que se empezaba a impacientar- bueno, es que mi hermano malinterpreto todo…. Yo no bese a Joey…- dijo a modo de defensa… pero resulto ser su PEOR defensa porque en un segundo estaba empotrado contra la cama y encima Lucio con ojos de animal furiosa.

- Que tu que?- siseó mortalmente, pero a los ojos del cuervo, le parecieron excitantes, tanto que su miembro comenzó a recibir pequeñas contracciones, así que cerro las piernas fuertemente y se sonrojo a un más de lo que estaba.

- Hace años… cuando éramos pequeños, dos días antes de Luna llena.. estábamos en un campo de trigo, cuando la madre de Joey estaba cosechando… cuando de repente el rubio baboso, vio una mariposa azul rey… estaba conmocionado por la brillantes de aquella ninfa pequeña y salió detrás de ellas… - U/U – ... yo también lo seguí, sobre todo cuando una de las mariposas salió con el corazón de las esmeraldas de aceite…. así que él vio una azul y yo una verde, cuando estábamos en pleno campo, cada uno cogió a una velocidad inhumana y corrió detrás de las mariposas, tanto que no vimos al otro y pues…- empezó a jugar con la punta de sus dedos, ya que a estas alturas de la historia, el samurai se había sentado en sus caderas y le había soltado las manos –y justo cuando íbamos a atrapar a las condenadas volaron hacia arriba, así que Joey cayo encima de mí y cerro sus labios con los míos…- Luego miro a Lucio con inocencia – ... pero eso técnicamente no es un beso ¿verdad?-

El de ojos verdes sonrió con una gótica en la cabeza – no mi cuervo, eso técnicamente no es un beso….- dijo acariciando suavemente los mechones negros…

Antul cerró los ojitos al contacto y tomo entre sus manos, la mano grande del samurai.. ((Luna: Voy a vomitar….. desde cuando, Yo escribiendo tan pero tan cursi… Antul: ... Kaede encerrada en el baño ... vomitando ... Lucio: ¬¬ beso a Joey ...! Tatsumi y Seichiro: bueno, mas para nosotros ... ( mirada lujuriosa) Todos: demonios ...))

Antul trato de imaginar que esa era la escena perfectamente romántica del mundo, peor no era así… toda la belleza era destruida, así lo aprendió por Joey y por el mismo, eso se lo habían enseñado Farel y Seiichiro…

…Farel…

Sintió la mano del samurai, pero ya no era la mano del samurai de ojos verdes.

Pero sintió miedo, Farel… ahora veía a Farel sus manos blancas y sus ojos verdes encima de él tratando de despojarlo de las ropas, ya no estaba en el instituto y ya no tenia 17 años…

Estaba en el bosque de noche, buscando al lucano rubio, estaba asustado y llorando, estaba con la camisita rasgada, estaba triste y además estaba huyendo… las piedras se enterraban en sus pies de manera dura pero no le importo, cayo presa del dolor cerca de un arroyo y vio su carita pequeña y el rostro sucio, no tendría más de 6 crecidas… y ya le había pasado eso…

Escucho los gritos de Joey y trato de correr hacia él, pero sintió una brisa de plumas blancas… trato de huir pero no podía, las plumas cegaron su camino y lo condujeron hasta un claro…

- Mi bello niño…- dijo una voz suave y sensual que contrataba el acto de brutalidad que pensaba cometer, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar…. Tratando de alejar las manos grandes de su rostro y de su cuerpo… vio allí a alguno de la familia de los inmortales y halcones…

- ... Deje… déjeme por favor… señor… por favor….- dijo suavecito aun llorando, una uña larga paso por su pecho blanco haciéndolo caer al suelo asustado pro la sangre acumulada que había con un solo movimiento.

- Y dejar a un niño tan bello….- susurro sin aliento aquel hombre tratando de besarlo, pero escucho un grito, ambos escucharon un grito.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡- alguien dentro de las sombras del bosque.

-JOEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY¡- grito Antul sacando dos plumitas negras y lanzándoselas a la cara al hombre, mientras se levantaba y corría de nuevo, parecía un animalito asustado, él era la muerte, pero aun era un niño pequeño, su clan había dicho que solo al encontrar la pieza que le faltaba podía ser un verdadero enviado de la muerte… pero aun no encontraba la pieza que le faltaba a su corazón… corría, caía, sangraba… pero quería llegar donde los gritos alocados de ese niño que consideraba un hermano se escuchaban… de repente un gran aullido… los lobos había llegado, ahora estaría muerto, corrió pero sintió como su cabellito era jaloneado hacia atrás y las garras de Farel lo tenían sujeto, casi mortalmente.

- Maldito niño… ya veras como te hago gozar…- susurro delicadamente para luego intentar besar aquellos capullitos blancos que tenia por labios… pálidos, la muerte más bella, el enviado más bello que había traído Anubis a sus pies… con dureza lo lanzo hacia un tronco golpeándole la espalda… Antul lloraba inquisitivamente, ya no podía, sus manitos no daban para quitarse ese hombre de encima y sus piernitas fueron separadas bruscamente.

- Quería quitarte la virginidad a la manera antigua, pero tú no te dejas…- susurro el de ojos verdes, echándole la culpa de la violación al pequeño…

Ya estaba resignado cuando se escucho un fuerte aullido, nada normal… por la madre luna que había sido eso… la tierra tembló por el poder del aullido y por un momento la luna llena se volvió roja… Joey, Joey, era el pensamiento del cuervo, de nuevo tuvo fuerzas para quitarse de encima el peso de Farel, pero este simplemente lo dejo sonriendo.

- Eres mío pequeño…. Eres solamente mío y de nadie más….- con rapidez cruzo una de sus garras hasta dejarle una horrible herida en el pecho que le atravesaba completamente, el niño cayo al suelo y miro dificultosamente al hombre – ... nos volveremos a ver, pero recuerda cada vez que veas esa cicatriz, eres mío… eres propiedad de Farel…Antul Yohanes-

Luego no supo más sino la dulce esencia de la oscuridad bajos sus poros…. Sus ojos murieron bastante ese día, se convirtió en la muerte perfecta sin sentimientos, salvo por el rubio….

Sintió luego una lengua en su cuello… no podía, era de Farel… no podía, ese maldito lo había marcado.

- Por favor… no lo hagas… no…- susurro pero sin llorar. Lucio se quedo quieto, había visto inactividad en el cuervo, pero no había visto su rostro, sus ojitos azules parecían estar muertos – ... no por favor… Farel… no me toques…- el castaño se quedo perplejo.

¿Farel? Su hermano… Farel… su rostro demostraba sorpresa, pero al ver al cuervo humano temblar de miedo solo atino a besar tiernamente los labios y le susurarandole al oído

– Antul estas conmigo, con Lucio… tranquilo que no te haré nada…- esas palabras sacaron del trance al pequeño e hizo que se abrazara al cuerpo inmortal, que pensó como encontrar las respuestas a este complicado enigma.

---------

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, realmente las imágenes de su cabeza eran difusas y miro a todos lados, la suave respiración de alguien lo asusto de sobremanera y pudo ver al vampiro castaño, su rostro se sonrojo sin motivo y se levanto con cuidado para mirar la fina tez de aquel no vivo, de aquel no muerto, francamente era hermoso si todo el tiempo no andará como un maldito bastardo gruñón.. Sonrió tiernamente.

- ... Maldito bastardo gruñón…- susurro – ...y uno muy bello… pero…- cerro los ojos como en espera de un castigo, alejándose de aquel vampiro – Solo a ti Wheeler se le ocurre pensar semejantes estupideces… aléjate de Kaiba antes de que té mate…- suspiro de nuevo caminando hacia atrás –francamente es lo mejor,… que me muriera… te juro, aunque en silencio, que seremos aunque sea amigos, mi joven bello vampiro…- dijo dándose un beso en los dedos y luego posos sus dedos finos en la boca de aquel vampiro…

Finalmente salió de la enfermería caminando perfectamente y tratando de llegar a su habitación, lo que no supo fue que Kaiba abrió los ojos azules.

- Mi amigo?... – susurro tocándose los labios – Nunca después de lo que paso… nunca cachorro…- susurro sintiendo a flor de piel lo que era sentir la piel del rubio en la suya, su suave sangre. Un vampiro de sangre pura, como él, jamás había caído en trucos de alquimia, aunque Pegasus no tenia porque enterarse…. ( N de Kaede para Luna: JUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD no podes ...! JAJAJAJA )

---------

Trastabillo un poco, pero seguía caminado, le dolía extrañamente el cuerpo, nunca antes le había pasado, sabia que pasaba de la media noche y no debería estar vagando pero no podía estar en la misma habitación del vampiro, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Por primera vez en su vida patética sentía que se le subían los colores por alguien, pero ese alguien era un maldito vampiro como Seiichiro.

Toco la piedra caliza, mientras caminaba, le dolían sus heridas, aunque ya de ellas no hubiera nada más que el recuerdo, tenia una facilidad de curación impresionante. Vio su habitación y trato de no hacer ruido, pero vio una escena, bastante ejmmm.,… se dio la vuelta rojo y comenzó a caminar más de prisa… sintiendo la frialdad de la noche.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus manos nerviosas y su miembro había adquirido una nueva cáliz, si al menos no hubiera servido de Vouyear a su pequeño amiguito, pero tenía que ver eso,… por la madre luna…. Se llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y pudo percibir un olor diferente al suyo, un olor a alguien más. Pero no quiso pensar en eso, de repente las antorchas se prendieron a su alrededor, iluminando su cuerpo y sus mechones rubios, se asusto al pensar en la amenaza del primer día que le había dado el carcelero, así que miro fijamente hacia los pasillos y de un salto llego a una de las torrezuelas, se había posado en las dos piernas mientras que miraba la luna.

Odiaba su vida de lobezno, de hombre lobo, de cómo demonios fuera llamado, de cómo se sentía siendo un maldito hombre lobo, quería ser humano, como aquella madre, como aquellos hombres que veía trabajar cansinos, sostener una familia y tener hijos… sonrió cansado, mientras el viento jugaba con sus rubios mechones, podía pasar por un humano, pero francamente no era uno, trato de alcanzar la luna con sus manos, sintiendo el vació de la altura¿si se lanzaba moriría, no, que va, se había lanzado de alturas más peligrosas y aun seguía con vida¿Qué lo hacia pensar que ahora moriría, nada simplemente nada, algo cruzo por su lado y sonrió, las plumas de Antul, siempre preocupándose por él, como hermanos, nada más que mentiras, pero se querían demasiado. Toco las plumitas y las beso.

- Dónde esta su dueño…?- pregunto mostrando sus mieles que tenia por ojos, las plumitas danzaron en sus manos y se alejaron volando hasta la torre más alta, por lo cual Joey hizo una mueca entre de desagrado y miedo –que haces en la habitación de Méndez?- se pregunto así mismo, mientras que caminaba por las torres, pero escucho el llanto de alguien, miro por la ventana, siempre había sido curioso, así que escucho los lamentos empecinados de alguien, con cuidado se metió en aquella ventana de madera vieja, rogando a quien fuera, que esa habitación no fuera de una arpía.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar al albino científico en la cama, llorando desconsolado, mientras que una poción se encontraba en un caldero medio hecho… el olor era fuerte y algo repugnante, pero aun le faltaban ingredientes.

-Bakura…..- susurro Joey cuando estuvo cerca del científico.

El albino alzo sus ojos chocolate y siguió llorando como si la imagen del rubio fuera solo una fantasía subreal, Joey se descoloco, al único en la vida a quien había tenido que consolar había sido a Antul y ahora … suspiro y se recostó un poco en la cama.

- Bakura…. Shhhh,…. Bakura cálmate….- susurro en tono tierno mientras acariciaba los cabellos albinos y los recorría con sus manos.

- Joseph…. No sé que hacer, siento que muero una y otra vez…MALDITO SEA EL AMOR….- grito acunándose en los delgados brazos del rubio, Joey suspiro, si, maldito sea el amor - maldita sea Ryu, él consigue lo que yo no…- Joey rodó los ojos, así que ese maldito científico contra hecho hacia llorar a su pequeña contraparte.

- Tranquilo Bakura, si té calmas y me cuentas…. Tal vez te pueda ayudar…- el albino dejo de llorar y lo miro sonriendo.

- Pensé que eras una ilusión, pero eres real… ¿Cómo llegaste a mi habitación?..- pregunto calmado sin quitarse de los brazos del rubio, jamás alguien lo había sostenido, jamás alguien lo había tocado, todo eso se lo llevo Ryu y su amor, tampoco fue correspondido por que simplemente su contraparte se la había ganado.

Joey se descoloco – ... por la ventana….- dijo medio juguetón, como un cachorro. Bakura siempre la había dado la sensación solitaria, igual a ellos….

Bakura lo miro tierno – ...Se nota que eres una gran persona - suspiro y se hundió más en el abrazo.

El rubio sonrió, después de todo Bakura también era una gran persona…. – A quien amas tanto que te duele…?- pregunto el rubio de ojos miel, mientras miraba a Bakura.

-A Marik…..- suspiro, pero Joey lo miro atónito.

- A ese que es carnívoro, que malos gustos Bakura- dijo graciosamente, sin saber ambos quedaron recostados sobre la cama.

El silencio reinaba y estaban en paz, hasta que la vocecita del albino lo hizo mirarlo – No se como llegaste, no se como estas aquí y no sé si mañana al no levantarme no estés, pero… gracias…- dijo antes de quedar dormido. Joey quería levantarse e irse, pero decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con aquel albino, sabia lo que era querer un abrazo y no tenerlo, así que juntos se quedaron dormidos….

De nuevo empezaba un día que traería consigo demasiadas sorpresas….

**--------- **

**Continuara**

**---------**

Lunita: que tal otra entrega de Moster Oh…. Jejejejeje… quedo de los más romanticon…. ¿nos cansaríamos de la sangre? ((Lunita mira a Kaede, Kaede le sonríe con una carita angelical y luego salen risas maniáticas de ellas, mientras el elenco sale corriendo a esconderse… XDDDDDD))

Lo de devolverle la memoria a Kaiba.. , pos no quería pero había algunas señoritas que no querían entonces perdimos por pateada…

Antul: traducción, las amenazaron U/U

Comentario de Kaede y matane

Kaede: ( revisando algunos libros, pociones y demás ensayo )

Lucio y Farel: hace días que esta con eso. Yo creo que esta planeando algo.

Kaede: JAJAJAJAJA ( risa maniática) n.n holas mis niñas y niños, pos espero que les guste este fic, y el lemon se los debo xD contratiempos de ultimo momento ... mi compu murió por 15 días y estoy atrasada en todo ... nn pero les prometo que surgiré como el ave fénix y sadomizare a todos mis personajes ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Lucio y Farel: eto ... yo creo que nos llaman ... sí si .. nos vemos ...

Kaede: ¬¬ Tat .. Seii ... ¬¬ atenlos ...

Lucio y Farel : NOOOOOOOOOOOO CORREEEEEEEEEEEE!

CHASH

Kaede: nos vemos 0

Lunita: aclaraciones… las esmeraldas de aceite, son las vetas verdes de esmeraldas más puras que exporta mi país y son costosas las malditas….. UU

Antul: Yo quiero unas… sip…………………..

Lunita: OO que tal…… primero muerta…

Antul: no me tientes creadora no me tientes…..

Lunita: U

Bueno Matane y hasta la próxima


	10. Chapter 10

**Mons-Ter-Oh!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**by**

**Sadic & Sado Corporation**

**( Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami )**

**-----------------**

Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

Los pasos pausados y caminos, lo llevaban hasta las criptas infestas y oscuras, el silencio le llegaba a sus oídos de forma atronadora y sus cabellos rojos estaban en la cúspide del revoloteo, sabia que los traidores, de cierta forma siempre se reunían allí como machos cabrios, tratando de encontrar la esencia de aquellos dos…

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de roble curtido, y sus garras apetecibles viajaron por la superficie de madera.

- Buenas noches ... – dijo despacio y haciendo una reverencia, dejando que sus mechones rojos se confundieran con su tez.

- Que tenemos aquí, un lindo cachorro pelirrojo – dijo con burla el vampiro de ojos verdes mientras caminaba cerca del lucano pelirrojo que rugió en forma de defensa.

Alistar rodó sus bellos ojos grises – no es contra mi la guerra Seiichiro, se que no es contra mi – dijo en un sonrisita triunfal mientras veía a Farel detrás de él – quiero participar de esta pequeña rencilla que cada vez se me hace mas … apetecible- dijo lamiéndose los dedos con cuidado.

Farel lo miro fijamente – que ganas tu? Eres un lucano bastante arrogante como para mezclar tu sangre con la nuestra o por lo menos tus olores, que ganas? O en su defecto que ganamos nosotros si te dejamos entrar a nuestro… juego?- dijo con una sonrisita, Alistar camino con paso elegante y se sentó encima de la mesa.

- Yo que gano, diversión querido y bueno ustedes ganan un secuaz hábil y podría darles un regalo como pacto de, mediana paz….- dice levantándose –una presa virgen, muy bella y extremadamente inocente – dice mirando a Seiichiro –como te gustan, así le puedes infligir todo el dolor necesario, si les sirve me buscan, sino haremos de cuenta de que no hablamos- dijo tratando de salir de la habitación.

Seiichiro lo tomo del brazo para mirarlo –quien es la presa?- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Alistar le sonrió – ... Mi hermano gemelo ... - Ambos demonios se miraron, interrogantes y tentados, por la propuesta.

- Interesante ... – el castaño ser oscuro dijo mientras admiraba el cuerpo de lucano, y lamía sus labios.

- Estas bromeando ...! – Farel dijo molesto - No podemos confiar en él ... – se acerco sacando sus garras con la intención de atacarlo, pero Alistar no era ni estúpido ni débil, sus fauces estaban mas que deseosas de arrancar su carne. Seiichiro levanto su mano haciéndolo callar, para luego sentarse en un sillón de aquella habitación y tomar una copa con liquido carmesí.

- Y dime, realmente son los objetivos que has dicho, o tienes en mente algo mas? – el vampiro observo detenidamente aquellos ojos lucanos -... No es simple diversión, ni ganas de ayudar, vuestra mente planea algo así como una venganza, algo que carcome tus entrañas buscando la sangre de aquel que te arrebato ... – sonrió de costado - ... ese pequeño fruto del edén ... – movió su copa, mientras sonreía maliciosamente - ... Tu pago es tentador, y la verdad no puedo negar que pensar en tener a un clon tuyo virgen entre mis piernas me excita ... – llevo su mano hasta su hombría, la cual abultaba debajo de su ropa - ... Aunque debo tener lastima de tu gemelo por entregármelo?

- Alguna ves debe servir para algo ... – dijo como si nada, mirándose las garras, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, cruzando sus piernas y moviendo su cola pelirroja.

Seiichiro medito un momento, para luego mirar a Farel, quien parecía no estar de acuerdo. Pero debía admitir, un aliado lucano le seria mas útil para poder terminar con Kaiba y poseer a Wheeler.

Dejo la copa, para luego tomar entre sus dedos, el rabo de Alistar, acariciándolo insinuantemente : - ... A la media noche, en el jardín de la muralla, lo mas alejado del castillo, de seguro podras llevarlo hasta alli sin problemas, la luna se repite esta noche ... – llevo el rabo hasta sus labios y de alli lo olfateo admirando aquel aroma a sangre y lujuria - ... No te preocupes de Kaiba, yo me haré cargo ...

Alistar sonrió, para luego bajar de la mesa, con movimientos lentos, provocando que su cola golpeara la cara de Seiichiro, sensualmente, ganándose una mirada predatoria.

- Por cierto ... estimado colega ... – el vampiro le hablo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta - .. Cómo se llama mi nuevo juguete? – el pelirrojo se giro y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Aslak ...

-----------------

Los cuerpos presos de la maldición se mecían duramente por cuarta vez en la noche, los ojos de Yugi resplandecían suavemente con el hechizo de Isis, hechizo de sexo en su cuerpo, Yami entraba una vez mas y empujaba con ahínco el miembro duro dentro de aquel pariente tan bello, las manso se estrujaban duramente con el olor a sexo y sudor… Yugi sintió una aprensión en el pecho y rasguño los brazos de su, en ese momento, amante, abrió un poco sus ojos, y parecían poseídos, ambos.

Una gran sombra aprecia detrás de Yami, alguien mayor de grandes rasgos y un semblante serio, pero sus ojos demostraban lujuria y pasión., mientras su cuerpo parecía recibir grandes descargas de afrodisíaco, insaciable e inagotable ganas de sexo. Yami había tomado su pierna, colocándola sobre su hombro, mientas la otra la apretaba con una de las rodillas, haciendo una penetración mas ruda, se había agachado para besarlo, pero arrepintiéndose a ultimo momento y morder el cuello con salvajidad, haciéndolo sangrar. Luego lo giro bruscamente, sin siquiera salir de su interior, para hacer otra penetración mas agitada, el ritmo de su cuerpo parecía que lo rompería, mientras que Yugi, ya no gemía, si no que gritaba aun mas fuerte. Lo que no se percato el mayor que la entrada del pequeño ahora sangraba demasiado, y si seguía así quizás lo mataría.

DETENTE! – fue el grito de alguien que entraba a la habitación, sacando a Yami del cuerpo del mas pequeño, golpeándolo contra la pared.

Deblin...? – dijo el faraón desorientado, mientras se tomaba la cabeza sintiendo algo cálido saliendo de ella.

Por todos los demonios ... Te has pasado! –el fantasma había entrado atravesando las paredes. Sostenía el cuerpo lastimado de Yugi, llevándolo hasta el baño para poder limpiarlo y curarlo.

Yo ... – el egipcio se levanto a duras penas, desnudo, dándose cuenta que poseía sangre en su piel y no era la suya – Oh por Ra ... que he hecho ... – se angustio caminado lentamente hacia el lavado, encontrando sumergido en la gran tina el cuerpo de su primo quien se convulsionaba ante el agua caliente

Atemu, en que demonios estaba pensando? Esta maldita maldición los matara a ambos ... – saco el cuerpo de Yugi y lo envolvió en una toalla, para luego llevarlo hasta la cama, pero antes decidió sacar las sabanas manchadas de semen y sangre para dejarlo sobre el colchón.

Yo ... no pude controlarme ... algo estaba posesionándome ... y ...

Ya Basta de Excusas! – el fantasma se giro mirándolo molesto – Empieza arreglar las cosas, ante que el celador aparezca o el mismísimo rector entre ...Los gritos y gemidos se escuchaban desde el pasillo – Yami paso sus vista por todo el lugar, para empezar a recoger las sabanas, ropas y demás cosas que estaban desparramadas. Minutos después estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta sin mangas, con un talismán en forma de pirámide en su cuello.

Cómo esta? – su vos era preocupada.

Durmiendo ... – la vos de Duke estaba cansada, pero podía sonreír ante el cuerpo dormido de Yugi, ahora vestido igual que su primo - ... Aun no has podido encontrar la solución para romper el hechizo? – Duke arropo el cuerpo del primo, para luego girarse y observar el faraón molesto.

Aun no encontré nada ... y con el asunto de Wheeler parece que todo sale al revez de lo que quiero ...

Deberás buscar una solución rápidamente, un día de estos lo mataras ...- el fantasma se había sentado en el suelo desparramando sus cabellos negros -... en realidad venia a decirte que ... uno de mis informantes pudo traerme una vieja escritura ...- caso del bolsillo del pantalón un viejo pergamino, el cual le faltaban algunos pedazos - ... lo poco que pude descifrar de esto, puede ser una pista para la maldición ... – Yami tomo aquel papel, y empezó a leerlo, aunque ese lenguaje era demasiado antiguo. abrió sus ojos asombrado, y retrocedió asustado.

No ... no lo haré .. – Duke había bajado la cabeza, apretando sus puños - ... No ... no matare ... no a él ... destello no me lo perdonaría ... Oh por Ra ... porque ... porque ... – Yami cayo al suelo de rodillas con la vista desorbitada.

-----------------

El sol salió lejanamente mostrando débiles rayos dorados ya que estaba oculto detrás de las grises nubes que rodeaban todo el instituto, los monstruos comenzaban a movilizarse rápidamente, bueno aquellos a los cuales la luz no les hacia efecto alguno.

Marik estaba entre los pasillos clásicos de esa contracción antigua sin saber que hacer, por un lado estaba la caza del maldito del Ryu por la otra estaba el corazón tierno de Bakura, se estrujo el cabello con dureza si pudiera decidirse por alguno de los dos.

Suspiro cansado sabia que debía tomar una decisión pero no lo haría allí, así que con firmeza se fue a la habitación de su adorado albino, con aquellos ojos tiernos e inocentes.

Camino sintiendo los pies de plomo, hasta llegar a ala correspondiente a la familia de Bakura, suspiro mientras con cuidado poso sus manos por el pomo de la puerta, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, con cuidado abrió la puerta dejando ver la fina decoración que tenia el joven albino, sonrió, Bakura era tan tierno y tímido en ciertas cosas¿Qué rostro pondría cuando el lo penetrara a placer y cuando este gimiera su nombre en do mayor, bueno que de malo tenia quedarse con un mismo cuerpo y dos amantes diferentes?

Y esa sonrisa se congelo cuando vio recostado en los brazos de alguien mas a su adorado albino, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y las garras de su mano se volvieron mas fieras, el aliento de demonio salió de sus fauces y su rostro se encolerizo, SU AMANTE, estaba feliz recostado en el pecho de un lucano rubio, un perro estúpido, con agilidad aprendida de su clan, tomo los cabellos del rubio y lo obligo a separarse de Bakura, dándole varios golpes en el abdomen no tomando en cuenta su delicada situación o lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

Joey sintió el jalonaso en su cabello rubio y trato de quitarse las manos furibundas de aquel engendro, que lo apresaba mientras Bakura abría sus ojos cafés por lo abrupto de su despertar.

- MARIK SUELTALO¡- grito tratando de ayudar al rubio y llamando la atención de varios alumnos, que miraban asomados al resquillo de la puerta mientras veía como aquel chico medio lagarto golpeaba al pobre lucano rubio y un Bakura asustado estaba tratando de detener los golpes de aquel lagarto maldecido egipcio, hasta que la garra de alguien lo detuvo.

- Yo de ti mido mis acciones, al macho de mi clan no lo tocas¡- un gruñido de Alistar y lanzo al lagarto al otro lado de la habitación, tomando en brazos al rubio y llevándoselo lejos del bullicios, viendo el delicado estado en el cual se encontraba el rubio, que después de aquella faena contra el minotauro volvía a ser el mismo niño asustadizo rubio, sonrió internamente, Joey seria un buen regalo pero aun mejor era… el rubio simplemente alzo la vista para encontrarse la media sonrisita que tenia Alistar, aun no sabia porque lo había salvado de las garras de un lagarto celoso, pero sabia que eso se iba a conocer por todo el insitito, maldito momento que se le dio por samaritano, pero no podía dejar a Bakura solo, sintió como era conducido de nuevo hasta la enfermería donde la enfermera Ponfie, lo miraba de mal humor, oh si, bonito día de luz y claridad, aunque la habitación hubiera estado a oscuras por compartir espacio con cierto vampiro que no se movía de la misma posición que lo habían dejado la noche anterior, sintió como era delicadamente puesto en la cama.

- Que hacías en la habitación de ese loco científico¡- grito Alistar cuando no estuvieron sino ellos dos y el vampiro Kaiba que escuchaba serenamente sin abrir los ojos –no, no solo te basta con mezclar tu sangre con un enviado de la muerte sino ahora también con un maldito humano con un demonio interior, compórtate como lo que eres¡-grito el pelirrojo dando un fuerte golpe a la cama, Joey se sintió un poco mal por el grito.

-Alistar, lo que yo haga no te importa- susurro quedo mirando las suaves y blancas sabanas.

- No me importa?- lo miro fijamente – ...me importa es nuestro clan que pones en vergüenza, aunque haberte convertido en el lobo de luna de plata fue lo mejor de tu vida, cachorro¡- sonrió con sorna – pero una cosita, solo una cosa de advertencia, aléjate de Antul o juro que te haré llorar pequeño lucano, le hecho que en luna llena tengas el poder efímero de nuestra raza, no significa que tengas un accidente por andar con quien no te corresponde-

Joey abrió mucho sus ojos – ...no puedes prohibirme ver a Antul, es mi amigo¡- se levanto de la cama amenazando con esos ojos mieles, que pronto se volvieron amarillos.

Alistar se acerco dos pasos a Joey y lo olio despacio pasando su rostro por el de un petrificado rubio - y es mi hermano cachorro, MI HERMANO, que no se te olvide- lo tomo del mentón fuertemente – yo hago lo que me plazca contigo y con él- susurro entre los labios del rubio dispuesto a arrebatarle un beso pero algo lo lanzo hacia atrás y vio las sombras que salían del cuerpo del castaño de ojos azules.

Joey se sorprendió y obviamente también el lucano pelirrojo –no te le acerques o lo lamentaras- la voz Kaiba era profunda y bien aventurada por su descendencia de Caín, atraía el respeto, pero jamás quiso despellejar alguien vivo, como aquel lucano pelirrojo, con una mano atrajo el cuerpo del rubio hacia el propio y dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos lucanos.

Alistar sonrió con autosuficiencia – ... Así que ahora no solo mezclas tu sangre con al de Antul, sino también con la de el jefe de los vampiros, definitivamente para que lo sepan todos, no cachorro- un sombra trato de asfixiar al pelirrojo con fuerza, era Kaiba quien estaba convocando a las sombras.

- No le vuelvas a decir cachorro¡- Joey aun estaba en estado cata tónico, ni un músculo podía mover, parecía estar en una especia de película seguramente, por que Kaiba lo alejo un poco y se aproximo al lucano de forma fuerte – ...es MIO ... - dijo notablemente disgustado, acto que hizo que los ojos grises de Alistar se abrieran fuertemente – es mío y si le tocas un cabello tendrás la ira de Lilith- susurro despacio sacando unas poderosas uñas, claro que lo dijo tan en silencio que el lobito rubio no fue capaz de saber que estaban hablando ese par.

Alistar abrió los ojos y agudizo su olfato, detrás del olor superficial de Bakura, estaba impregnado el olor del vampiro en el cuerpo de Joey, el mas fuerte de su clan, un olor repugnante, un olor de Caín y de Lilith, se dio la vuelta enojado y camino varios pasos.

- Eres hijo de la madre luna, Wheeler que no se te olvide y tu destino es destruir a la familia de Caín- dijo en tono grave, dejando a ambos chicos allí, en la sala de curación, Kaiba estaba enojado por dejar salir su esencia vampirica de esa forma, pero no permitiría que ni Alistar ni Seiichiro le pusieran una mano encima al rubio lucano, escucho como algo choco contra el suelo y cuando se dio la vuelta Joey estaba en el suelo, con los puños estrujados y con la cabeza gacha.

Kaiba se quedo quieto mientras lo miraba, sabia por los contornos suaves de su rostro que iba a decir algo y la voz suave y dulzona, casi humana del rubio se escucho –no podemos ser amigos?- el castaño quedo de piedra mientras se acercaba a él a paso sigilosos, con sus uñas largas levanto el rostro fino del rubio.

- Salvaste a mi hermano y cualquiera que haya echo eso por mi, merece ser llamado mi igual, pero habrán discusiones y lo sabes- susurro encantadoramente, haciendo que el rostro bonito del rubio se tornase algo sonrojado – los clanes se odian y por ende nosotros también deberemos odiarnos, mi pequeño- susurro con elegancia cerca del rubio que se estremeció con el contacto, Joey estaba pensando seriamente que en uno de los entrenamientos cayo al suelo y se murió, porque el hecho de que Kaiba, el jefe elitista de los vampiros estuviera cerca de él, debía ser un sueño o de plano el nirvana o el paraíso y ese "mi pequeño" sonó tan encantador.

- Kaiba, yo – bajo la cabeza y se acordó de sus propias palabras "ser tu amigo" – podemos ser amigos a escondidas – sonrió tiernamente, si había durado tantos años en la misma posición con Antul haría lo mismo con él, Seto sonrió tiernamente mientras delineaba con suavidad el rostro bello del cachorro rubio.

- Esta bien- susurro lentamente mientras que abría un poco la herida de su muñeca y he hizo el mismo corte en la muñeca del rubio – con esto somos amigos- susurro de nuevo, Joey se sonrojo, Antul le había dicho que los pactos de sangre eran de parejas, pero nunca pensó que también fueran de amigos.

- Gracias- mustio pasito abrazando a un sorprendido Kaiba que luego de recuperar el shock. Lo abrazo fuertemente, ese bello lucano era suyo dijeran lo que dijeran y sus sueños y realidades las iba a encontrar con él.

-----------------

Lucio miraba con delicadeza el cuerpito bajo el, mientras que las heridas se recuperaban visiblemente rápido, le dio un suave beso en los labios tratando de despertarlo.

-Antul- susurro suavemente.

Mientras que este se movía despacio por la cama tratando de quitar a aquel que trataba de despertarlo de su suave sueño – ... no, huhusdg moleste ... - dijo dándole la espalda al samurai de ojos verdes, que solo podía sonreír por las actitudes infantiles de su cuervo bello.

- Antul despierta- susurro en su oído de forma sensual mientras quitaba suavemente la tela que cubría el cuerpo fino –si no te despiertas juro que haré maravillas contigo –dijo en voz sensual mientras que el cuervo abría los ojos.

-POR LA MADRE LUNA ESTOY DESPIERTO¡ ESTOY DESPIERTO -. Grito rápidamente - Lucio me haces el favor TE QUITAS DE ENCIMA MIO¡- dijo sonrojado al ver que el cuerpo semi desnudo del samurai estaba sobre él.

Lucio sonrió de forma graciosa – y si no quiero?- musito entre risas mientras tomaba una de las manos de Antul y lo recostaba sobre la cama mientras le daba un beso en los labios suave, que pillo desprevenido al cuervo que solo cerro los ojos ante el contacto, pero lo que no sabia el ojiazul era que mientras un beso le era prodigado suavemente las cadenas tomaron de nuevo sus manos.

-QUE?- dijo moviéndose sobre la cama que pudo apreciar eran otros grilletes.

Lucio empezó a vestirse suavemente – tengo que ir a ver el colegio, empezamos clases y si te dejo libre iras a buscar al lucano por las paredes del colegio, aun sabiendo que si te ven te matan, así que – miro a Antul que tenia los ojos llenos de ira –te quedaras en mi camita hasta que yo lo decida mi cuervo, mejor relájate y disfruta, ah se me olvidaba la cama es de la misma aleación de las cadenas y como ya tienes fuerza supongo que trataras de irte, es una pena es imposible – le sonrió cínicamente.

-NO ME PUEDE TENER ENCERRADO TODA LA VIDA AQUÍ¡- grito fuertemente, pero Lucio solo sonrió.

- A que si- dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta, mientras escuchaba los graznidos de un ave que tenia ganas de sacarle los ojos.

sonrió nuevamente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta el despacho del director, para luego ponerse serio, debía averiguar un poco mas sobre el cuervo y el lucano, las maldiciones, los recitados ... todo era extraño. Se presento ante la puerta, y suspiro, debía hacerlo rápido porque sus sentidos decían que algo demasiado grande iba a pasar esa noche. Pero no sin antes encontrar a su hermano y de allí sacarle la verdad aunque sea a golpes sobre el pasado de aquel hermoso cuervo.

-----------------

Nota de Luna: gomen por la demora pero ha sido culpa mía

Nota de Kaede: gomen por que el capitulo sea muy corto uu falta de inspiración para rellenar ...

Antul aun con las cadenas, cuando demonios voy a salir de esa habitación ¬¬.

Luna: yo que se algún día

Antul: yo quiero salir ya, no aguanto otro día encerrado¡

Aslak con la mirada en el suelo : yo no quiero entrar, mi maestro Vlad me dijo que me dolería si entraba, aunque aun no se porque, pero ya no quiero entrar¡ kaede sama, no quiero

Luna: no te quejes¡

Kaede: Cosa hermosa ... nn nada te pasara .. jeje .. Seicihiro será muy cuidadoso ... ( por detrás se ve al demonio de ojos verdes sonriendo maliciosamente ) ... además .. .nn yo creo que luego de un mes en su cama ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Aslak: O/O

Seiichiro: nOn

Vlad: #¬¬ maldito demonio de pacotilla ..

Kaede: n.n ke lindo que la familia se kiera ...

Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
